Dos Hermanos
by Chuletita De Cerdo
Summary: En un claro en un Bosque del estado de Washington, la familia Cullen juega un partido de béisbol, cuando dos vampiros desconocidos aparecen: un joven con una intuición muy especial, y una chica cuya mente es inaccesible. ¿Qué buscan en Forks? AU
1. El Partido

Era una tarde de tormenta. Los truenos hacían vibrar y crujir el bosque como un contrabajo enorme; y el agua helada que me recorría el cuerpo frío me llenaba de optimismo, mientras Manoel y yo corríamos presas de la excitación.

Podíamos sentir la fragancia excesivamente dulce de varios seres de nuestro tipo mezclada con los olores del bosque y la tierra mojada; y entre los ruidos de la tormenta se colaban las campanadas de sus voces y risas.

Manoel me miró expectante, podía ver la emoción en sus ojos, y sabía a qué respondía. Sentí una oleada de ternura hacia mi amigo, que, como yo, se acababa de dar cuenta de que esos vampiros estaban jugando. Le sonreí mientras cruzábamos el aire como flechas. Adentrándonos en las profundidades del bosque, ya no llovía. La tormenta debía de situarse sobre el pueblo que visitábamos.

Era un bosque hermoso. Las palabras que desde hace meses me resonaban en la cabeza me hacían acelerar el corazón; el oeste nos traerían la salvación.

Chorreando agua, nos detuvimos al entrar a un claro. Ellos ya nos esperaban. Eran siete; tres hembras y cuatro machos; tres mujeres y cuatro varones, o como sea que nos llamemos. Tenían pelotas y bates de béisbol. Aparentaban una calma causal pero era evidente que estaban prontos a atacar si nosotros les dábamos razones.

Durante una milésima de segundo, Manoel estaba rebotando sobre sus talones y mirando las pelotas y los bates, las pelotas y los bates, una y otra vez, con la expresión que tienen los niños pobres en las vidrieras de las jugueterías o de las tiendas de golosinas.

Me sonreí para mis adentros. Se recompuso, y su mente debe haber comenzado a trabajar como usualmente lo hace; porque midió a todos los presentes con una sola mirada. En el segundo que le tomó al líder y a uno de los machos encaminarse hacia nosotros, Manoel me miró y me guiñó momentáneamente el ojo. Eso quería decir que podíamos estar tranquilos.

Se acercaban a nosotros un vampiro rubio, y un vampiro más rubio y más alto. El primero, que los dos podíamos percibir como el líder, tenía una cara afable y bondadosa. Me llamó la atención ver que tenía los ojos color miel en lugar del rojo borgoña de los vampiros que habíamos conocido hasta ahora. Su acompañante tenía los mismos ojos, y según comprobé de un rápido vistazo, los otros desconocidos también. Eso me descolocó un poco. Manoel y yo sabíamos que significaba, y aunque eso debería haberme tranquilizado, el aire aristocrático y culto de nuestros anfitriones me enervaba. También pude observar que Manoel, inconcientemente, había tensado los músculos del torso, aunque no parecía asustado; era una reacción instintiva que le veía siempre que nos acompañaban vampiros más viejos o más talentosos.

Mirando cuidadosamente la apostura de nuestros posibles contrincantes, me pareció ver trazas de antigüedad simplemente en su forma de pararse tranquilamente, sobre el pasto, como si estuvieran mucho más allá del claro y de nuestras inseguridades.

Estaban limpios, bien vestidos y un aire de leve desaliño apenas indicaba que estaban haciendo deporte. Todos tenían la clásica belleza de nuestra raza, pero con un aire de delicadeza y suavidad bastante poco frecuente. Fui dirigiendo la vista con curiosidad a ellos, uno a uno. Había una mujer preciosa que hacía de réferi, con cabellos color caramelo y un aire de dulzura que me hizo sentir inmediatamente atraída a ella. Me recordó a mi madre. Más atrás, una chica de cabello negro y alocado con aspecto de duende, jugaba de catcher, creo, pues no soy muy conocedora de las reglas del béisbol. Un poco más cerca estaba parada una rubia escultural y expresión bastante asustada. Al lado de ella, un tipo enorme que me recordó inmediatamente a un oso. Y un muchacho de pelo dorado, alto y delgado, que tenía los ojos fijos en mí con una expresión agresiva, airada, calculadora. Eso me dio miedo. Tal vez era el que peor disimulaba una actitud grupal. Quizás su aprensión era el reflejo de lo que todos sentían y ocultaban tras esa pantomima desenfadada y calma. Recordé a Vivian y se me estrujó el corazón. No pude evitar sostenerle la mirada amarilla, como hechizada por sus ojos. Me observó impasible, y luego su expresión se tornó sorprendida.

Manoel y yo nos quedamos al margen prudentemente, hasta que el líder se detuvo cerca nuestro.

Ahora bien, Manoel no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupado; yo sabía a ciencia cierta que había observado ya todo lo que yo era capaz de ver. Seguramente sus conclusiones eran más acertadas que cualquiera de mis suposiciones, como siempre.

De modo que me aferré a su mano, mientras los dos le devolvíamos una sonrisa tímida al líder.

Buenas noches.- saludó Manoel, con una sonrisa pequeña.- Disculpen la intromisión, pero pasábamos por aquí y nos llamó la atención el ruido… Me llamo Manoel y ella es… Isabel. -la pausa que hizo fue casi imperceptible, pero no sabía si decir mi nombre o si referirse vagamente a mí como "su hermana", estando tan cerca de Forks.

Buenas noches. -el líder parecía amable,- Yo soy Carlisle, éste es mi hijo Jasper- Manoel y yo disimulamos el sobresalto. No conocíamos más vampiros que establecieran relaciones de parentesco ficticias (era evidente que no podían ser padre e hijo), como nosotros dos- y ellos son mi familia: Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Emmet.

Qué tal, mucho gusto.- respondió Manoel, ofreciéndole la mano izquierda, para lo cual tuvo que soltar la mía por un instante. Carlisle pareció sorprendido, pero le tomó la mano, a lo cual Manoel sonrió más contento que perro con dos colas. Le dio la mano a Jasper, mientras yo miraba bastante intimidada.

Mucho gusto- repetí con un hilo de voz. No sabía muy bien que pensar ni que sentir, pero algo me daba un buen presentimiento sobre esta gente. Los que estaban atrás se acercaban prudentemente, sorprendidos por la sincera cordialidad de Manoel, y con expresiones que variaban de la desconfianza a la curiosidad.

El gusto es mío.

Hace mucho que no nos cruzamos con nadie,-retomó Manoel- y por lo general no nos va muy bien con nuestros encuentros, pero sabíamos que éste iba a salir bien.

Yo lo miré, levantando una ceja. Él estaba convencido de que algo bueno iba a pasar y había logrado transmitirme esa sensación, pero yo aún estaba preocupada.

Bueno, yo estaba convencido de que nos iba a ir bien, e Isabel tuvo la cortesía de seguirme.- dijo, riendo con su suave risa mientras me tomaba la mano. Como siempre, me reí con él.

Cualquier reticencia que los desconocidos pudieran tener se diluyó ante la hermosa risa de Manoel, y casi todos sonrieron, todos menos el muchacho que me había mirado fijo, que no sonreía pero parecía más relajado, y ahora dirigía su escrutadora mirada a Manoel. Tengo que reconocer que la nuestra era una actitud demasiado abierta para ser un primer encuentro, y bastante sospechosa a ojos de cualquiera; pero Manoel no podía con su genio. Había estado aislado mucho tiempo, y su peculiar intuición para medir las habilidades y las intenciones de su entorno no lo engañaba jamás; encontrar otros de nuestra especie y percibirlos como buenos hacía que rebotara quedamente sobre sus talones a causa de la emoción. Era evidente que el entusiasmo había eliminado sus reservas habituales; y se moría de ganas de hablar con toda esta gente.

Nosotros estábamos jugando un poco, aprovechando la acústica de la tormenta.- explicó el líder, que me caía mejor a cada momento. La mujer preciosa que hacía de réferi se había deslizado a su lado; parecía una doncella de cine mudo. Al lado del tal Jasper estaba la duendesa, y los otros tres se habían acercado imperceptiblemente, lo que me puso nerviosa. – Pensábamos volver a casa en un rato.

Ah, están establecidos aquí…-aventuró Manoel.

Sí.-respondió secamente Carlisle.

Nosotros estábamos de paso. En este momento estamos pasando por una etapa un poco nómade – (no pude evitar atragantarme la risa amargamente, la chica con cara de duende me observó con una mezcla rara de simpatía y prevención)- pero hasta hace no mucho vivíamos en Skowhegan, en Maine. Y ahora hacemos noche en Port Angeles, y después partimos de nuevo, en unos días.- mi amigo ya estaba más allá de toda esperanza. Una vez que comenzaba a hablar así era como una locomotora sin conductor; iba a contarles absolutamente todo y yo no veía el modo de detenerlo.

¿Y están aquí por una razón en especial?- preguntó Carlisle. Apreté la mano de Manoel, quien me miró levantando las cejas. Quería que respondiera yo, y negué con la mirada. No quería mencionarle mi filiación a un grupo de vampiros desconocidos. Pero parece ser que el instinto de Manoel lo estaba llevando por un camino que a mí me parecía terriblemente ilógico.

Vinimos a visitar al padre de Isabel.

Los siete vampiros se nos quedaron mirando.

Es el jefe de policía de Forks. – dijo Manoel, a mi pesar. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para no gruñirle.

¿Charlie Swan?- preguntó la mujer dulce que estaba al lado de Carlisle.

Sí. ¿Lo conocen?- pregunté, tensa.

Sí, por supuesto. Es un buen hombre.- respondió Carlisle, con una sonrisa bondadosa, y yo me atraganté de la emoción. Miré para otro lado. – Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿sigues en contacto con él ahora…?

Lo miré, sin entender del todo, por un segundo.

No… no, yo lo voy a ver… el no me ve a mí.- repuse con tristeza. No podía explicarme la sensación de apacibilidad que tenía esta pequeña reunión. No era para nada normal entre dos grupos de vampiros.

Ayer fuimos a su casa para ver como estaba, pero muchos detalles no pudimos apreciar.-dijo Manoel, tanteando territorio.- Bueno, las cosas son así. Pero aparte de eso, vinimos a buscar a una persona, quizás ustedes puedan ayudarnos a encontrarla.

El semblante de Carlisle se puso levemente más serio. No podía saber qué clase de vampiros éramos, no podía saber para qué buscábamos a alguien del pueblo. Nuestros desconocidos anfitriones parecieron tensarse en anticipación.

Probablemente piensen que somos un par de crédulos, pero estamos buscando a una bruja…


	2. El Hotel

Siempre habíamos creído ser los únicos en luchar contra la sed; Manoel, durante su vida, había sido un joven amable que disfrutaba del contacto con los niños y la creación de amistades. Cuando Vivian lo convirtió para que fuera su compañero, Manoel sufrió horrores; ni él ni Vivian sabían que se podían probar otras formas de alimentación.

Cuando yo llegué a sus vidas, o ellos a la mía, y notaron mi inevitable tendencia a atacar animales, logramos asumir una dieta basada en las pobres bestias. Yo, porque simplemente no tenía opción: el olor de la sangre humana me había enfermado durante mi vida, y cuando entré en la inmortalidad la sangre animal me tentó siempre muchísimo más que la de mis antiguos compañeros de especie. Y Manoel eligió este camino, a través de su esforzada voluntad y de grandes sacrificios, porque su corazón así se lo dictaba.

Vivian había sido transformada por un vampiro excéntrico haría unos sesenta años, cuando ella tenía alrededor de veintitrés. Su progenitor le había enseñado a saciarse de los enfermos terminales y los moribundos. Era un tipo bastante decente para ser un vampiro; trabajaba en un sanatorio psiquiátrico, y él estaba convencido que ayudaba a los enfermos a escapar de las terribles pesadillas de su vida en un mundo previo a los psicofármacos. Su vida, o no vida, mejor dicho, terminó a manos de otro vampiro que quería atacar a una interna de la que se había enamorado.

Influenciada por las ideas de su progenitor, Vivian se veía a sí misma como una especie de ángel de la muerte. Había perdido a toda su familia por causa de la tuberculosis, los había asistido durante su largo padecimiento, y largos años después de la muerte de ellos, había caído enferma; cuando él la encontró y decidió darle la oportunidad de una vida inmortal. De cualquier modo Vivian entendía que el ciclo de la vida y la muerte es algo sagrado, y quizás como fruto de su larga experiencia cuidando a su agonizante familia, su habilidad especial era ver lo que ella llamaba "la marca de la muerte". Podía percibir cuándo una persona estaba a punto de morir, cuándo el destino llamaba a una persona. Había tratado de salvar a los que presentaban la marca, pero se iban de cualquier modo. Vivian trataba de convertir el trámite de la parca en algo cómodo y placentero, y para ella eso era algo tan correcto que nuestras ideas no la atraían en lo más mínimo.

Manoel era un turista catalán en Nueva York. Era joven, dulce y buen mozo. Una noche de invierno, en una calle desierta, un hombre quiso asaltar a una chica y él se interpuso, ligando unos balazos en el pecho. Vivian, que había presenciado esto, lo arrastró velozmente a un callejón y lo mordió antes de que la marca de la muerte se hiciera definitiva en él. Cuando yo llegué Manoel llevaba sólo veinte años en nuestra nueva vida; y la relación que mis protectores tenían era una relación cautelosa, frágil y hermosa. Eran dos personas que se estaban conociendo paulatinamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta que se amaban. Hubieran merecido muchos años para ser felices.

La primera noche, en el autobús, me acurruqué en brazos de Manoel. Estaba aterrada. Él me acariciaba muy suavemente el pelo. Me sentí mal, porque sabía que él estaba sufriendo mucho más que yo.

Era él quien había perdido a Vivian. La había perdido, y ella había desaparecido para siempre. Nunca iba a poder decirle lo que no había tenido tiempo de comprender hasta ahora. Más allá de mi propio desamparo, me daba cuenta del dolor de Manoel. Sabía que tenía el corazón lleno de ternura, y ahora que el objeto de esa ternura estaba fuera de su alcance, se desbordaba dolorosamente.

Vivian no estaba más. Estábamos solos: ya nadie nos explicaría las reglas; ya nadie nos guiaría, ni sería capaz de defendernos de las constantes amenazas de nuestro tétrico mundo. Pensé en su seguridad, su desenvoltura y su cariño casi maternal, en la eterna tristeza de sus ojos, y no pude creer que no fuera a verla nunca más.

Ella era quien nos había cuidado y protegido; nos había enseñado todo lo que sabíamos. Nosotros nos apoyábamos en su conocimiento y su experiencia; la consultábamos continuamente y teníamos en cuenta su opinión para realizar cualquier proyecto o actividad. Siempre confiábamos en la presencia y el sostén que Vivian nos proveía. Siempre contábamos con que ella vendría a solucionar los problemas, a corregir los errores, a aportar un consejo esclarecedor que nos haría reconsiderar todo. Ahora se había ido.

Estaba huérfana, más huérfana que nunca. Me habían arrancado del hogar de mi madre, y nunca podría volver a verla; y mi madre sustituta ahora también me había sido arrebatada. Ambas, junto con mi padre, estaban lejos, donde no podría nunca hablarles ni estrecharlos contra mí.

Temblé en los brazos de mi amigo, mi hermano, sintiendo ardor en mis ojos incapaces de llorar, y me dolió estar regodeándome en un dolor al que no me sentía con derecho.

El autobús que nos llevaba hacia Nueva York atravesaba los caminos en medio de la lluvia. El atardecer coloreaba el cielo gris tiñéndolo de lúgubres tonos morados. Pensé en sangre coagulada, en enfermedad. Nada podía levantar mi ánimo.

Lágrimas de vampiro.- dijo una susurrante voz cerca nuestro.

Mi hermano y yo miramos al asiento de enfrente, y una mujer, vuelta hacia nosotros, nos miraba por encima del respaldo con una sonrisita sardónica.

Sí, les estoy hablando a ustedes.- dijo descaradamente. Manoel y yo la ignoramos. Era una mujer blanca, de saltones ojos claros y pelo de un rubio sucio. Tenía una expresión aturdidora en la mirada y un vestido gris.

Seguimos abocados al propósito de ignorarla. No teníamos idea de que hacer en esa situación, y acabábamos de ver morir a la única persona que podría habernos ayudado. Me aferré a mi hermano, que ahora la miraba con atención.

No pueden vencerlos; son más y más experimentados, y no son pacíficos como ustedes. Además, van en la dirección equivocada. No es al sur sino al oeste: donde te lleve el corazón, Isabella, busca a la bruja...

Nos incorporamos, pero la mujer misteriosa no estaba. Yo entré en una pequeña crisis de histeria, pero me calmé en brazos de Manoel que me palmeaba los hombros casi frenéticamente.

Luego de una larga hora, conseguí preguntar con voz ahogada qué pensaba de lo que nos acababa de ocurrir. Y Manoel me respondió:

No sé, pero nos dijo la verdad.

A mí no me quedaba nadie en quien confiar, y aferrándome histéricamente a los brazos de Manoel, casi hasta hacerle daño, le pregunté:

¿Qué?

Que nos dijo la verdad.

¿¿Cómo puedes saberlo??- rugí.

Discreción, Isabel.- repuso tranquilamente, y me obligó a acomodarme en el asiento. Por suerte el piso bajo del autobús, donde nosotros estábamos ubicados, tenía pocos asientos, ocupados solamente por un grupo de viejas que roncaban sonoramente desde el momento en que se sentaron.- Sabes que lo puedo sentir.

Temblando aún, me reacomodé en el asiento. Me costaba mucho confiar en nada últimamente. Haber visto a Vivian morir, que era la más vieja, la más antigua, la más experimentada y la más buena de cuantos había conocido me llenaba de dudas. Había adquirido dimensión de la capacidad de nuestros enemigos; a mí mis dos protectores siempre me habían parecido viejos e indestructibles, pero la verdad era que éramos como pulgas en comparación a otros de nuestra especie. Éramos jóvenes, inexpertos y poco adeptos a la crueldad. Estábamos indeciblemente desprotegidos ante estos cazadores, y esa rara mujer acababa de confirmar y repetir algo que yo ya pensaba. Estaba confundida y tenía un vendaval de frenesí y terror en la cabeza.

Mi hermano me abrazó con sus largos brazos aceitunados. Me acarició como se acaricia a un niño.

Te amo, Bella. Eres mi hermanita menor, y voy a cuidarte con toda mi alma.-dijo en voz baja, usando por única vez el nombre que yo prefería.- Si te quieren hacer daño van a tener que matarme primero.

Me fui calmando paulatinamente. Cuando ese viaje terminó, descansamos una noche en Nueva York. Manoel se quedó leyendo, y yo estuve recorriendo bares lacónicamente. Volví a la fría habitación de hotel al poco rato, pues el terror no me permitía alejarme mucho de Manoel.

El resto de la noche lo pasamos en silencio, mirando el techo tendidos en una cama sucia y contando las manchas de humedad en la mampostería. Fue largo y agónico, pero llegó el amanecer, y todavía teníamos que esperar. Los ruidos de la gente al pasar marcaron el paso del tiempo hasta que atardeció. Manoel había tomado nuestras pocas pertenencias y armado dos mochilas. No pude diluir más la espera, y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer corrimos al poniente.

Cuando volvimos de la casa de la familia Cullen sentí una sensación muy familiar, parecida a la de ese breve viaje en el que se nos apareció la bruja.

Resultó que la familia Cullen tenía una suntuosa mansión. Los siete integrantes se definían como vampiros vegetarianos.

El Doctor Carlisle Cullen estaba casado con Esme. Ella era la mujer suave que me recordaba a mi madre. Los dos eran sumamente corteses, amables y parecían más genuinamente buenos que nadie que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Ellos oficiaban el rol de padres de los demás; en todos los actos de Esme se evidenciaba un enorme cariño maternal.

Los otros, que parecían más jóvenes, eran sus hijos. Se habían ido integrando a la familia en distintas fechas, y no compartían el mismo origen, por lo que me pareció cotejar (escuché una mención al pasar a "la llegada de Alice" en una conversación).

Los "hijos" eran Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper y Alice. Emmet era el muchachote enorme de pelo negro que parecía un oso. Era muy afable y simpático, y al sentarnos en el living me soltó un par de bromas y guiñó un ojo como si me conociera de toda la vida. Su esposa, Rosalie, era rubia, altísima y esbelta. Tenía en rostro más bello que hubiera visto en mi vida, y una expresión impasible.

Manoel intuyó que el más viejo de los hijos era Jasper. Era un joven alto, leonino, con el pelo rubio muy claro. Tenía un trato muy cauto y amable, parecía poseer don de gentes. Más tarde mi hermano me confirmó que tenía la habilidad de manipular las emociones a su alrededor, lo cual me inspiraba una mezcla de interés y desconfianza.

Jasper estaba casado con Alice, que era la muchacha morena y pequeña que jugaba de catcher. Era una persona dinámica y alegre que me cayó bien en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de escucharla hablar.

Y Edward. Edward era el chico de ojos arrobadores. Tenía el pelo de color rubio cobrizo y parecía ser el más joven. Aparentaba unos diecisiete años. Me seguía mirando con una expresión de lo más extraña, y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Hasta cuándo se piensan quedar?- preguntó Alice, volviéndose hacia mí con desenvoltura. Yo me obligué a desprenderme de mi nerviosismo.

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta.- respondí en voz baja. – No demasiado, creo. Un par de semanas como mucho.

-¿Tan poco? -comentó ella, aunque no parecía sorprendida por mi respuesta. Manoel estaba hablando con Carlisle en alguna otra parte de la casa- Quizás les convendría pasar un tiempo más con nosotros.- añadió misteriosamente.

Pero no pude ahondar más en la conversación. Durante toda la visita todos se comportaron maravillosamente y nos trataron mucho mejor que a lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Nos fuimos deshaciéndonos en agradecimientos, y nuestros nuevos amigos nos reiteraron sus intenciones de volver a vernos pronto. Rehusamos quedarnos en la casa, aunque parecían sinceramente dispuestos a hacernos un espacio, y volvimos al hotel.

Cuando entramos en la habitación me deslicé al suelo temblando. Manoel se sentó en la cama, mirándome. Ya no estaba aterrada, pero los nervios que me habían acompañado toda la tarde y que había tratado dolorosamente de disimular estaban haciendo de las suyas en mí.

No estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de hospitalidad. Los únicos vampiros con los que yo me había cruzado habían matado a mi protectora, y de repente, a pesar de la fe que yo tenía en mi amigo y su increíble don, verme rodeada de _esos_ vampiros, más sofisticados, más hermosos y antiguos que los que yo conocía me había puesto los pelos de punta. Tenían muchas cualidades admirables en demasía; sólo podía imaginar que, de haberlo querido, hubieran podido sobrepasarnos en una pelea como en todo lo demás. Eso, sin mencionar que nos superaban en número y que estaban cómodamente ubicados en un sitio determinado, ocultando y dominando su verdadera naturaleza al punto de que Carlisle Cullen era el mejor médico del hospital de Forks, y los cinco "hijos" asistían regularmente a la secundaria local.

Estuve acovachada en el piso, al lado de la puerta, durante un rato largo. Manoel trató de tranquilizarme y se resignó cuando percibió que mi situación duraría un rato.

Me quedé pensando en los Cullen. Eran antiguos, hábiles y poderosos. Me daba cuenta de que poseían bastante dinero, mucho más que nosotros, y eso les permitía moverse con discreción y celeridad, pagar silencios y obtener permisos que a nosotros se nos hacían imposibles. Manoel y yo no teníamos más opción que conseguir un trabajo, ya. Nuestro dinero no iba a durar para siempre. Mnoel ya había hablado con una serie de personas. Necesitábamos trabajar durante la noche, pues si bien los Cullen nos habían comentado que la mayor parte de los días la nubosidad les permitía salir, nosotros no podíamos imaginarnos inventando excusas todos los días de sol. Eso se nos antojaba muy sospechoso, a mí en particular me pareció milagroso que nadie hubiera comenzado a atar cabos sobre ellos ya. Entonces recordé que el mito que había oído durante toda mi vida era que los vampiros no podían salir al aire libre después del amanecer porque el más mínimo contacto con la luz solar los convertía en cenizas. Me sentía mentalmente muy agotada para pensar.

Me puse de pie y le di un sentido abrazo a mi hermano.

Te quiero mucho, Manoel.-le dije, dándole muchos besos en la mejilla.- Gracias por cuidarme.

¿Estás mejor?-me preguntó, mirándome cuidadosamente a los ojos.

Sí.- respondí, en voz baja.- Estoy mucho mejor… pero me siento bastante nerviosa todavía. Siento miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Son buenos. Quieren ayudarnos… no todos todavía, pero sé que esto va a salir bien.

Ojalá. Dios te oiga…- musité.- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

Está bien…- respondió después de un segundo. Hundió su cabeza morena contra mi cuello.- Ten cuidado.

Está bien.- respondí suavemente, y le revolví el pelo.

Me alejé unos pasos aferrada a su mano y la solté muy a desgana.

No maltrates a los muchachos.- escuché la voz suave de Manoel, y me pareció oír su sonrisa socarrona.

No, para nada.

Salí de la habitación de hotel, bajé por las escaleras y crucé el Hall hacia la calle central de Port Angeles. Caminando pude ver el Cine, un bar que no podía ser otra cosa que un tugurio infame y que seguramente visitaría pronto, una tienda de hamburguesería…

Era una ciudad pequeña. No había muchas opciones de esparcimiento. No era muy tarde, a pesar de que las horas se me habían antojado eternas desde que llegamos al claro y vimos a esos bellos seres que podrían matarnos, pero no como ya habíamos muerto. Si no como a Vivian, que no volvería más, como sólo un vampiro podía matar a otro, como habían matado a la única mujer que Manoel era capaz de amar y a la única persona que yo sentía hubiera podido protegerme.

Miré el cielo purpúreo de la noche, lleno de nubarrones oscuros… seguro llovería de nuevo mañana. Me adentré en la noche, dejando paso a la adorable sensación del frío curtiéndome el cuerpo.


	3. Salida Nocturna

Todavía no tenía quince años cuando alguien me atacó. Era una de las pocas veces que recorría de noche el camino desde la Biblioteca más cercana a mi casa a la parada del autobús. No era una zona peligrosa, yo no acostumbraba callejear durante la noche, razón por la cual este suceso, aparte de robarme mi familia, mi humanidad y mi vida, me resultó muy injusto. Recuerdo que pensé inmaduramente en mis compañeras de escuela, que se arriesgaban mucho más que yo, escapándose por las noches para dedicarse a salidas nocturnas increíblemente estúpidas, y a la primera vez que piso una vereda después del atardecer me ataca un vampiro. Tuve varios berrinches en mi soledad, pensando en mi madre, en lo mucho que la quería y lo devotamente que la había cuidado y ayudado, y me la imaginé sola, a ella que era tan frágil, libre e irreflexiva. Mi mamá siempre fue la persona que mas quise; su inocencia y su dulzura me enseñaron muchas cosas… y de repente no la podía ver más. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que me pasaba: pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

No conocí a mi progenitor. Vivian y Manoel calcularon que debía ser un vampiro inexperto, que me había cambiado inintencionadamente. Desperté sola en una zona arbolada muy lejos de mi casa y quienquiera que me hizo no estaba a la vista. Pronto empecé a sentir la sed y comprendí que algo muy raro me pasaba. Vagué durante unos meses, y fueron la experiencia más pesadillesca de mi vida. En cierto modo morí para siempre, pude sentir el dolor de mi humanidad arrebatada en todas sus formas.

Maté a muy pocos humanos pues pronto me encontré con el hecho de que los animales me saciaban y me atraían mucho más que ellos. Pasando por una ciudad, lamentablemente, ataqué a algunas personas. Era nueva, y cuando uno recién nace a esta vida está terriblemente sediento y no puede pensar. Allí aprendí también que la sangre humana me enferma. Luego de atacar con el tercer hombre las arcadas me resultaron tan terriblemente insoportables que el olor de la sangre humana me dejó de atraer.

Todas mis experiencias eran un recordatorio de mi humanidad perdida. Veía el mundo con otros ojos, y si bien podía apreciar cosas que antes se me escapaban, no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que no había llegado a ver con mi mirada humana.

Entonces encontré a Vivian y a Manoel. O quizás sería más acertado decir que me encontraron.

Ellos fueron más para mí que nadie hasta entonces. Me aferré a ellos como un náufrago a su salvavidas.

Ellos me dieron las respuestas que necesitaba. Me sentí tan despojada cuando comprendí al fin la dimensión de lo que me había sucedido. Cómo lloré. Excepto, claro está, que no podía técnicamente llorar…

Me di cuenta de que me habían robado lo que me quedaba de juventud. No podría terminar mi escuela como los demás adolescentes. Sentí deseos de hacer cosas que no me habían interesado nunca antes. No sé, pensé me hubiera gustado ir a mi fiesta de graduación, ir a ver conciertos de mis bandas favoritas, tener amigos blandos, tiernos y tibios a los que abrazar, besar, con los que pudiera compartir una vida ordinaria, común y humana… Pensé que hubiera podido crecer para convertirme en mujer, y hubiera podido ser artista, doctora, maestra, amante, madre, esposa, cualquier cosa.

Pero ahora era un vampiro.

Así fue que después de muerta comencé a buscar cada vez más desesperadamente los abrazos de los muchachos de mi edad. Vivian se reía de mí, diciendo que mis hormonas me habían sobrevivido, o que, por lo menos, habían sobrevivido a mi sentido común.

Nunca me había interesado por nadie en particular; si no me había dedicado a ningún tipo de actividad amatoria en vida era porque no había sentido el impulso de hacerlo; pero ahora que estaba muerta y la oportunidad de amar sencillamente estaba fuera de mi alcance no podía evitar añorarla un poco. Además, extrañaba el calor. Me crié en Phoenix, Arizona. Siempre el calor y el sol fueron el sinónimo inmediato de la palabra hogar. Y ahora mi propio cuerpo estaba siempre frío. Tenía el frío calado en el alma.

Por eso me arrebujaba en el calor de los desconocidos; me dejaba aprisionar entre sus brazos y vibraba al son de los latidos de sus corazones. Era una idiotez, algo completamente inocente, pues yo era muy niña en el fondo de mi corazón. Es más, creía que, en cierto modo, mi carácter siempre iba a quedar clavado en mis quince años eternos, en mi pubertad angustiosa e interminable. Me había llevado la crisis de adolescencia conmigo a la inmortalidad. Esta etapa de besos y abrazos mendigados duró unos ocho meses. Aquella noche en Port Angeles, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me había sentido así. Pero luego de visitar a los Cullen, me sentí terrible, irremediablemente sola.

Cruzando las calles, abrigada con un piloto de lluvia beige, me sumergí en intensas meditaciones.

Pensaba en mi papá. Lo había ido a visitar a su casa en Forks. Lo había espiado desde todos los ángulos posibles. Estaba cavilando sobre los riesgos de dejarme ver después de mi transformación ¿Podría él reconocerme ahora? Con un cierto peso en el corazón, sabía que era probable que pasara por una desconocida… Si se produjera un encuentro, tenía muy claro que él no me podía reconocer.

Me detuve frente a la tienda de hamburguesas. Había un puesto de diarios y revistas en el que compré la revista Rolling Stone. Me metí en la tienda de hamburguesas, pagué una botella de gaseosa y me senté en la barra.

Retomando el hilo de mis pensamientos, creía apenas conservar un vago rastro de mi aspecto anterior. En realidad, ahora creo que mi padre podría haberme reconocido de no ser porque a estas alturas era un hecho asumido que yo había muerto…

Mi padre nunca me volvió a ver y no pude poner esta teoría a prueba. Mi mayor preocupación era que me viera algún viejo conocido; pero yo no visitaba el pueblo desde los 10 años. Un detalle en el que depositaba una excesiva fe era en que yo aparentaba quince prístinos años, con un rostro más bello y ligeras diferencias, no los diecisiete poco agraciados que debería tener de esta viva. La verdad es que creía algo ingenuamente que mi estado de no vida y mi nuevo corte de pelo me permitían vagar libremente por la ciudad sin ser reconocida... Quería convencerme de esto porque quería quedarme cerca de Charlie. Sabía que Phoenix con su terrible sol y con mi madre, siempre tan perceptiva y desprejuiciada, era mucho más riesgoso. Aparte, al oeste estaba la bruja, no al sur.

Me tranquilicé pensando estas cosas y no reparé que sobre la barra se sentaban también tres jóvenes adolescentes engulliendo a toda velocidad una montaña de hamburguesas de manera impresionante.

Los miré con cierta ternura. Debían tener unos quince o dieciséis años. Ellos me miraron, a su vez.

Eran tres chicos morenos, con una hermosa piel cobriza y brillante cabello negro. Eran altos para su edad, pero por las facciones se notaba que rondaban los quince.

Los miré con simpatía durante un rato más.

¿Tienen hambre?- pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa.

Sí.- contestaron casi a coro dos de ellos, lo que los hizo reír. Uno era más alto y tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, el otro era más bajo y musculoso. El más alto me miró detenidamente. Yo temblé para mis adentros porque pensé que me había reconocido. Pero pareció desechar la idea, y me miró con expresión más relajada. El otro chico era evidentemente más tímido porque se limitaba a mirar de reojo y sonreír con la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en la hamburguesa.

Comencé a ojear la Rolling Stone y sentí una profunda desazón. No sabía qué estaba esperando, ni a quién estaba engañando. Estaba corriendo un riesgo estúpido e innecesario sentada allí y era simplemente para ver si alguien me podía dar un par de palmadas y asegurarme que todo iba a andar bien. Era patético.

Me levanté y luego de sonreírles a los chicos, me marché. Caminé muy lentamente bajo la lluvia, pensando, pensando y pensando en todo lo que había perdido. Se me estrujó el corazón. Quise estar llorando contra el pecho de mi mamá, con mi papá abrazándonos a las dos, con mi abuelita muerta y hasta con el novio de mi mamá, que ni siquiera sabía si sería aún novio de mi mamá. Iba pensando en eso cuando un viejo monovolumen de la década del '50 aproximadamente se detuvo a mi lado.

Eran los chicos de la hamburguesería.

Disculpe señorita, ¿Quiere que la alcancemos a algún lado?- preguntó el que conducía.

Me sonreí. Ya en el baile, bailemos, pensé.

No estaría mal. – respondí. Uno de los chicos saltó a la parte de atrás; era el chico delgado que yo había identificado como el más tímido. Me dejaron subir.

Yo soy Jacob Black…-dijo el chico que manejaba.

Yo soy Quil Ateara, y nuestro amigo Embry se fue al asiento trasero.- interrumpió el otro chico.- ¿Tú como te llamas?

Sunday Keats- mentí rápidamente. Era el nombre de una compañera de la escuela primaria que ahora vive en Bélgica.

Bueno Sunday, qué bonito nombre,- comentó Jacob, el chico que conducía.- ¿Hasta dónde quiere que la lleve?

Hasta el Hotel del Puerto estaría bien, gracias.- dije, sonriéndole. Él me devolvió una sonrisa tan cálida como un atardecer de verano. Este chico me agradaba. Irradiaba algo muy agradable, parecido a un día de sol, o algo así. Era justo el tipo de persona que me venía bien para paliar un poco la soledad.

Bueno, hasta el Hotel entonces. ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te habíamos visto por aquí.

Sí, no soy de aquí. Estoy de paso, viajando con mi hermano.

Ah.- se ve que el hermano les parecía un problema, porque fruncieron levemente el ceño, los dos.

Me preguntaron si pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo y me dieron sus números de teléfono. Pobres chicos. Me dio un poco de pena. Pero yo me sentía sola y el vampirismo lo pone a uno egoísta. Quería pedirles prestadas unas cuantas horas de calor, nada más.

Volví a la habitación y me duché mientras Manoel seguía leyendo unos mapas. Me tiré en la cama a mirar los avisos clasificados del diario; después leí la Rolling Stone entera, y empecé a releer Orgullo y prejuicio, pero no me pude concentrar. Miré al techo, pensando en nuestra inseguridad, en Vivian, en mis padres, mi soledad, y la soledad me deprimió de nuevo, por lo cual tomé Sentido y sensibilidad en las manos, y comencé a leer al historia de Edward y… me acordé de Edward Cullen. Ese pensamiento me asaltó tan bruscamente que no pude comprender de dónde había salido.

Había notado que su familia era una especie de revuelto de matrimonios, y él era el único soltero. Me había dado cuenta de que parecía más hosco y hostil que los demás y no podía culparlo.

Sin embargo, recordé su mirada indescifrable cuando me miraba.

Hey, ¿Manoel?

¿Sí?

Me… estaba pensando en los Cullens…

Sí…-respondió precavidamente Manoel, seguramente preguntándose si me agarraría otra crisis de nervios.- ¿qué hay con ellos?

Eh, como yo estaba bastante alterada no me terminaste de explicar lo que percibiste de ellos.

Bueno- comenzó mi hermano,- Llegué a comentarte el don de Jasper, creo, solamente. La esposa de él, ¿Alice, recuerdas? Esa chica morena tan alegre, tiene el don de la predicción. Parece muy especial. Bueno, de Rosalie percibí una gran tenacidad, pero también una ausencia de algo…

Se detuvo, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que había logrado observar.

- Los padres, Carlisle y Esme no parecen tener ninguna habilidad en particular… Pude sentir de Carlisle mucha compasión, como un río. Y Esme era como un río de amor. El chico grandote es fuerte, ese es como su rasgo definitorio. Todos son buenos.

- ¿Y Edward?- pregunté, esforzándome en disimular mi ansiedad.

Manoel hizo una leve pausa. Pensé que no me quería responder pero se había colgado con el libro que estaba leyendo.

Edward lee las mentes ¿no te lo dije?- preguntó, entonces, como volviendo a la realidad.

No.- respondí.

Manoel siguió leyendo, sin dar un ápice de importancia a lo que conversábamos.

Edward me miraba con cara de odio.- dije, luego de un rato. Manoel tardó en responder.

Te habrá parecido.

No, la verdad es que me miraba fijo y muy raro.

¿Desde cuándo te molesta que te miren fijo?- respondió Manoel, todavía absorto en la lectura.

Es en serio.- repuse.- Me da miedo.

No va a pasar nada. No con ellos.

Gruñí. No me estaba prestando atención.

Lee las mentes… eso es raro.

Isabel, si lee las mentes se habrá dado cuenta de que nuestras intenciones son buenas, y de que queremos conocerlos. O al menos de que yo quiero conocerlos y que tú estás asustada como un ratoncito de laboratorio.

Si nos puede leer la mente y es amigo de James, por ejemplo, puede enterarse de todo y vender nos.

No nos va a vender.

¿Cómo sabes?-pregunté, ya casi histérica de nuevo.- ¿Qué viste?

Bondad. Mucha bondad y tristeza. Es un buen vampiro. Todos lo son. Y voy a decirte algo… cuando los vi, cuando los oí jugar y te contagié mi entusiasmo, la sensación fue igual que cuando… con… cuando te encontramos.- terminó con un hilo de voz.

Me quedé quieta. Se me pasó la histeria ante la velada alusión a Vivian. Caminé lentamente hasta su silla y lo abracé.


	4. Charlie

Parecía un niño al dormir. Pero no era un niño; era un hombre. No sólo era un hombre, sino que era un hombre herido. Había perdido a su hija.

¿Sabré algún día cómo se sintió? Tenía tantas cosas para lamentar. Si lo sabré yo; siempre que alguien muere nos avasallan las culpas. Uno empieza a preguntarse por qué no aprovechó el tiempo mejor. Como mi hermano, que se pregunta todo el tiempo, día y noche, por qué no le dijo lo que sentía ala mujer que amaba. Ahora ella está muerta, verán, y aunque no lo diga, yo sé que no puede pensar en otra cosa.

Y este sujeto durmiendo pesadamente es mi padre. Tiene muy mal aspecto. Los círculos bajo sus ojos son oscuros y tiene cara de dolor. Y a mí me duele su dolor; quisiera poder abrazarlo y decirle que deje de buscarme, que no llore más, que no se culpe, porque yo estoy bien.

Es mentira, por supuesto. Yo no estoy bien. Estoy muerta.

Pero no es importante la verdad en este momento. Lo importante es que está sufriendo, y que es mi padre. E independientemente de eso, no merece sufrir, porque es un buen hombre.

Es el jefe de policía de Forks. Su vida era tranquila antes de que yo desapareciera. Siempre fue un sujeto honesto, mi papá. Bonachón. Callado, como yo, y sencillo. Tiene un corazón hermoso.

Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él, ya saben, cuando estaba viva. Tenía planeado algún día irme a vivir con él, para igualar un poco los tantos después de vivir con Reneé todos estos años. Pobre Charlie, no puede dormir bien. Por supuesto que no.

No quiero pensar en mi madre ahora. Me basta con ver la devastación que le causé a mi padre. Hubiera preferido que no me amaran, antes que estuvieran viviendo el calvario de buscarme y buscarme, y no encontrar jamás un dato, una pista, ni siquiera un cadáver que enterrar. Ya pasaron dos años desde entonces y mis padres no pueden superarlo.

Y sé que van a pasar muchos años antes de que lo superen. Porque cada vez que me escurro en la casa de mi padre y lo miro dormir, él me llama. Y yo no me animo a hacer nada.

Me siento en el suelo, apoyo mi cabeza contra el colchón y escucho el ritmo acompasado de su respiración y el sonido pesado de los latidos de su corazón. Es como si me arrullara, como cuando era una niña muy, muy pequeña y apoyaba mi cabecita contra su amplio pecho y sentía palpitar su pecho antes de dormirme.

Lo observo y escucho mientras se revuelve ligeramente en sueños con el ceño fruncido.

Está triste. Mientras veo su expresión dolorida, comienza a hablar en sueños. En su mayor parte son gruñidos angustiosos como una plegaria sin sentido. Y sé lo que está por venir, así que me pongo de pie, preparándome para irme, porque sé que no lo voy a soportar. Pero no hago tiempo, y son tres palabras que me desgarran por dentro, que me desgajan el alma, y no puedo respirar, no puedo sentir, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en el dolor que me atraviesa como un rayo, y me deja clavada en el suelo.

Pequeña, ¿dónde estás?- pregunta Charlie, y lo hace con una voz tan angustiada que no puedo moverme y me quedo parada a los pies de su cama, pensando en que podría morirme de dolor, si no fuera porque ya estoy muerta, y espero que algo o alguien me saque de aquí porque yo no puedo juntar la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para alzar un pie y alejarme de mi padre, que me llama como si en ello se le fuera la vida cuando yo no puedo responderle.

Y me quedo aquí, quieta, hasta que siento que dos brazos me han rodeado desde atrás y de repente me están llevando como a un bebé. Manoel tiene cara de preocupación y yo me acurruco contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

No puedo hacer más que encerrarme en mi mente, meterme en el oasis de mis recuerdos y es como vivir en ellos otra vez. Recuerdo cada vez que estuve con Charlie de vacaciones en Forks, y me siento tan estúpida, y cuando el dolor de mis recuerdos se hace insoportable vuelvo en mí para encontrarme en brazos de mi hermano que me acaricia el pelo suavemente mientras mira a un punto invisible en su línea de horizonte. Se da cuenta inmediatamente de que estoy de vuelta y me mira con disimulada preocupación, pero no pregunta nada. Sabe que no podría soportar una pregunta ahora.

Estamos de nuevo en nuestro cuarto, puedo ver, y pasadas un par de horas, Manoel me vuelve a mirar con seriedad, y suspira.

Bueno Bella, nos vamos de caza.

¿De caza?- balbuceo.

Sí, vamos a cazar brujas.


	5. La Bruja de Chicago

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- pregunté. La sola idea me producía agotamiento. Es más, estaba por comenzar una escena.

Porque el tema con las brujas es así: una bruja no es una persona que fue mordida por una bruja, ni la hija de una bruja y un brujo, ni una persona que nace con la habilidad de hacer magia. Tampoco son exactamente seres humanos. Ni dejan de serlo. No se parecen a ninguna criatura que haya conocido, y no se parecen para nada entre sí. _Nadie_ puede ofrecer una definición de bruja. No son una especie, como nosotros, en ese caso sería mucho más sencillo encontrarlas porque las distinguiríamos con el olor. Y no tienen un aspecto definido. Parece ser que una bruja es un ser de cualquier especie de sexo femenino que no se sabe muy bien como o por qué, es una bruja. Y uno no sabe muy bien si la persona que uno tiene delante es una bruja o no. Tienen una cualidad enervante, eso sí. Ponen nervioso hasta el mismo diablo.

Lo poco que mi hermano y yo sabemos de brujas lo aprendimos de camino aquí.

Primero se nos apareció una mujer extraña, blanca como un muerto, con los ojos enormes de color celeste tan claro que parecían blancos también. El pelo era de color blanco y sucio, y tenía ropas grises. Nos habló como si nos conociera y Manoel le creyó todo, razón por la que cambiamos el rumbo de nuestro viaje. Lo cual, en mi opinión, es una decisión importante. Desde ese momento, a esa mujer le decimos "la bruja", sin saber muy bien si es o no una bruja. Lo que nos dijo esa mujer fue que nos trasladáramos hacia el oeste, al lugar en que mi corazón me llamara, o algo así, y que buscáramos a "la bruja". En ese momento estábamos llegando a Nueva York.

Como mi hermano tiene un don maravilloso, inmediatamente supo que teníamos que hacerle caso a esa mujer. El hecho es que arrancamos hacia el norte. Y ahí aprendimos nuestra segunda lección en el tema.

Sucedió que llegamos a Chicago. En cuanto pisé esa ciudad sentí que ese lugar tenía reservado algo importante para mí. Como si todo lo bueno que yo pudiera esperar de la vida viniera de ese lugar.

Llovía muchísimo, y rentamos una habitación en el hotel más barato de Chicago, que se llama Travelodge. Ya el nombre no era muy auspicioso que digamos, pero nosotros lo necesitábamos para escondernos el día siguiente que según el pronóstico del tiempo, haría sol. El tema es que podríamos ubicarnos en esa habitación en dos horas por un problema de mantenimiento o algo parecido, por lo cual visitamos el Auditorium Theatre que quedaba a una cuadra y era lo que más me interesaba, y nos dirigimos al parque más cercano. Estábamos sedientos y nos manteníamos en movimiento en su mayor medida para ignorar la sed. Aprovechando la efímera soledad del parque, cazamos dos palomas. Era patético, completamente patético aún para vampiros como nosotros. Manoel me pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros y caminamos a través del parque. Estábamos envueltos en pensamientos oscuros, los dos. Mi hermano estaba atenazado por la sed, y cada paso que daba cerca de un humano la garganta le abrasaba como los fuegos del infierno. Y yo estaba sedienta y desesperada porque no había animales cerca, ni remotamente cerca, y probablemente termináramos atacando a alguien. Estábamos muy débiles. Yo apenas sobrepasaba mi año de no-vida, y la sed aún era insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo; Manoel, por el otro lado, había renunciado a la sangre humana cuando nos conocimos, y todavía no dominaba su autocontrol con mucha pericia. Lo único que lo detenía era su natural compulsión a la bondad.

- Isabel, - murmuró mi hermano. Había parado bruscamente de llover, pero aún estaba nublado.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté yo.

- Tenemos que encontrar a ese desgraciado.

- Sí.- le respondí. Era lo más que habíamos hablado del tema desde la muerte de Vivian, y yo no podía evitar revivir todo lo que había pasado.

- Pero no va a ser fácil. No sin ayuda de ella.- dijo una voz grave.

Nos paramos en seco. A cinco metros de distancia, adelante nuestro, había una mujer de color muy gorda sentada en el suelo.

Era imposible que no la hubiéramos visto. Somos vampiros, y es imposible que no veamos algo que está dentro de nuestro campo visual. Era imposible que no la hubiéramos olido, que no la hubiéramos oído, y aún peor, era imposible que _ella_ nos hubiera oído hablar, a la distancia que estaba, y siendo que hablábamos a un volumen y a una velocidad que los oídos humanos no podían percibir.

Era tal cual como la situación del viaje a Nueva York, pero esta mujer no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la otra. La primera mujer era pálida, flaca y blonda, su piel y su cabello tenían una cualidad extraña; parecían grisáceos, como si estuvieran sucios o gastados. Tenía los labios muy finos y blancos, y los ojos vidriosos, de ese color celeste blancuzco y perturbador. Era como si fuera etérea, como si fuera algo transparente que se había hecho carne. Y en contraste con su aspecto enfermizo y desaliñado, tenía un vestido de seda gris soberbio.

Esta mujer era negra, regordeta y hermosa. Sus mejillas tenían un tono sonrosado sobre el bronce de su piel. El cabello era corto, negro, sedoso, brillante y ondulado, en contraposición al pelo sucio, largo y lacio de la otra mujer. Tenía una cara bellísima, labios rellenos y dispuestos a la sonrisa, la cara redonda y los ojos arábigos, negros y grandes adornados con tupidas pestañas oscuras. Y en contraposición con su piel luminosa y su aspecto saludable y alegre, tenía puesto un sobretodo negro y raído y un vestido viejo color azul marino. Era tan gorda y grande como la otra había sido flaca y esmirriada.

Nos miraba con simpatía y una expresión pícara. Los latidos de su corazón hacían temblar el follaje alrededor. Su respiración queda sonaba tan juvenil y exhilarante como si en lugar de respirar estuviera cantando. Y olía como un enorme recién nacido.

Era prácticamente imposible que no hubiéramos notado su presencia. Lo único que podía pensar era que se había materializado ahí, porque nosotros habíamos sentido que no había ningún humano en el parque, y menos tan cerca… Era imposible no sentirla. Esta mujer estaba tan viva como diez humanos juntos. Toda ella era un canto a la vida.

La miré a la cara. Su mirada transmitía muchas ideas y sensaciones. O bien parecía la de una madre, o la de una niña traviesa, o de una joven seductora, o una sabia anciana. El contraste de la realidad de esta mujer, tan viva, que encarnaba todas las facetas de la feminidad, con mi cuerpo blanco, muerto, y estancado en la pubertad para siempre me golpeó como un piedrazo en la cabeza.

- No te preocupes niña.- dijo su voz grave y profunda. – Has de descubrir que hay más formas de ser que la que perdiste. Si dejas de buscar lo que has perdido encontrarás lo que te espera.

Temblé histéricamente en brazos de Manoel. No sólo se había materializado sin que nosotros la viéramos, oyéramos u oliéramos, o similar. También sabía lo que yo sentía en medio de mi alma. Esto me estaba empezando a poner los pelos de punta. Pero mi hermano estaba mirándola atento, prestando suma atención a todos sus actos y mirándolo con la expresión terca y fascinada que yo conocía tan bien.

- Ustedes tienen que seguir rumbo al oeste, como hasta ahora. Yo voy a ayudarlos. Los tres que los buscan han viajado al Sur buscándolos, ustedes irán al oeste y llegarán al lugar donde está la bruja en la décima de marzo.

- No sabemos cómo encontrarla…-dijo Manoel,- señora.

- Claro que no.- respondió al mujer con una sonrisa radiante.- A las brujas no se las encuentra, y a ésta, menos, porque no parece una bruja. Lo importante es que no se detengan más aquí y partan hacia el oeste, con mi bendición.

- ¿Hacia que parte del oeste?- preguntó mi hermano.

- Hacia donde la lleve el corazón.-contestó la bruja señalándome con un movimiento de su cabeza. Rió suavemente.- Ella no será como las demás. Aunque de cualquier modo, ninguna bruja se parece a otra.

Y de repente, no estaba. Ya no estaba allí. El Dearborn Park estaba absolutamente desierto, y los estruendosos latidos del corazón de la mujer no estaban, y su aroma dulce y penetrante no se sentía en el aire. Era como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Así que cuando Manoel me dijo dulcemente que iríamos a cazar brujas, yo recordé estos dos episodios, y recordé que la hermosa mujer había dicho, muy claramente, que a las brujas no se las encuentra. Parecía sugerir que las brujas debían encontrarlo a uno. Por otro lado, ella nos había hablado del oeste, el lugar que mi corazón me indicaba, que era obviamente Forks, con mi padre, y de llegar allí en la décima de marzo. Estábamos convencidos que el lugar era éste, y habíamos llegado el diez de marzo. El día trece nos habíamos encontrado con los Cullen, lo cual hubiera dicho era un mal augurio de ser supersticiosa, y de no estar convencida de que la buena suerte de mi hermano debía estar contrarrestando mi mala suerte.

Yo era un imán para los problemas. Para ser más clara, Vivian y Manoel vivieron en paz durante décadas hasta que llegué yo. Cuando yo llegué se empezó a desmoronar todo. Rechazando ese pensamiento, me concentré en el problema actual.

Era el día 14 de marzo y no teníamos idea de dónde estaría la bruja. Sólo sabíamos que no iba a parecerse a las dos "brujas" que ya conocíamos, que era imprescindible encontrarla si no queríamos que James, Laurent y Victoria nos hicieran trizas, y que estaba en alguna parte, frustrantemente cerca pero inaccesible.

Así que la pregunta que le había formulado al vampiro triste y moreno que me abrazaba quedó rebotando en el silencio durante unos segundos.

- No tengo idea.-me respondió.

Le gruñí ásperamente.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando.- repuso, mirándome seriamente y algo fastidiado.- Hay una librería que es una verdadera basura. Tienen libros de autoayuda y porquerías new age. Pero hay una serie de libros viejos y usados que quizás nos den alguna información sobre el tema. Después Alice Cullen me va a llamar, quiere reunirse con nosotros.

Me quedé congelada.

- ¿A dónde te va a llamar?

- A mi celular.-soltó casualmente.

- A… tu… que.. ¿¡Desde cúando…!?

- Menos averigua Dios y perdona.

- ¿Cuándo conseguiste un teléfono? Y… espera... ¿ cómo tiene tu teléfono…? Y … ¡argh!-me sentí tan frustrada. Detesto que no me cuenten las cosas.

- El Doctor Cullen me ofreció su ayuda y me dio su teléfono. Me dijo que lo llamara a una hora determinada. Resulta que esa hora fue la que elegiste para visitar a tu padre. Guardaron mi teléfono cuando llamé. Son detalles sin importancia.

Yo no respondí.

- Me molesta no saber lo que pasa.-dije, finalmente, entre dientes.

- Sí…- balbuceó mi hermano.- el teléfono es robado y reactivado ilegalmente.- confesó.- No me gusta… Mira Bella, antes que todo esto empezara… tu apareciste y yo… y…- se cortó.- No quiero equivocarme de nuevo, ¿sabes? Tú eres una persona hermosa. Cuando te conoci…mos… tú eras… tan… pura, y lo eres todavía, y yo no quiero ser el que te… lo que intento decir es que eres como… una hija, o algo así… como mi ahijada, y eres... tan inocente aún que no quiero contarte cada cosa mala que hago. No quiero colaborar con tu corrupción. Aunque… creo que hagas lo que hagas tu alma siempre va a ser como lo que es hoy… aún así me cuesta no sobreprotegerte. No quiero… que sufras más, después de…

Se detuvo. Ni él ni yo hablábamos mucho de nuestros sentimientos. Manoel no era la clase de hombre que hablaba de lo que sentía. Demostraba su cariño y su desdén, su interés y su simpatía con gestos y acciones pero poner en palabras sus emociones era algo que no solía hacer.

Vivian tampoco era muy propensa a hablar. Los tres teníamos ese defecto, pero los tres, también, éramos muy suspicaces para comunicarnos por otras vías. Nos expresábamos de otras formas, y poníamos quizás demasiada confianza en la capacidad del otro para interpretar nuestras frases inacabadas o nuestros silencios.

Y Manoel estaba tratando de poner en práctica lo que dolorosamente había aprendido; que hay cosas que hay que decir con claridad, y que nunca está de mas repetir. Ahora que Vivian estaba muerta, no podía perdonarse los silencios.

Estábamos hablando de un tema doloroso y asentí para facilitarle las cosas y que no se sintiera obligado a hablar más si no lo quería. Pero mi hermano tomó aire y continuó.

- Y no quiero que te pase nada sin que sepas que eres lo más importante que tengo. Eres mi hermanita. No quiero que pase otra vez.

Si hubiéramos podido llorar hubiéramos llorado. Asentí de nuevo y lo abracé fuertemente, queriendo prolongar este momento. Él me devolvió el abrazo. Me separé ligeramente de él luego de un rato.

- Bueno, ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos?- pregunté.

- En cuanto estés lista.- repuso suavemente.- La tienda abre por la tarde.

Le sonreí. Él siempre se ponía mejor cuando veía a la gente sonriendo. Pareció más animado y me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no era la sonrisa radiante de siempre.

No necesitaba estar lista. Me di una ducha rápida mientras Manoel ordenaba la mochila. No tardamos más de dos minutos en salir.

Sinceramente, de haber estado viva hubiera odiado este lugar. Parecía que no había un maldito día de sol. Siempre llovía o había una espesa capa de nubes, pero no podía quejarme; justamente este clima horrendo era lo que nos permitía salir a explorar con total libertad, sin tener que escondernos.

Corrimos más veloces que lo que puede seguir el ojo humano y llegamos a la librería.

Realmente, la descripción de mi hermano se quedaba corta. No podía saber si ese negocio era una tienda de artesanías, o de artículos religiosos, de ropa hindú o de sahumerios. Había libros, sí, pero… creo que no llegaban a ser veinte. Y la mujer que atendía la tienda parecía mi difunta abuela, si hubiera sido fanática de Janis Joplin o hubiera ido a Woodstock.

Entramos al negocio, y apenas abrimos la puerta, el olor a sahumerio nos golpeó como una cachetada.

- Hola- saludó con excesiva alegría la vieja.-

- Hola.-saludó cortésmente Manoel.

- ¿Buscan algo en especial?- preguntó la anciana.

- Vamos a mirar los libros.- respondió él sedosamente, y ella asintió la cabeza y nos dejó tranquilos.

Manoel repasó todos los títulos tres veces. Separó uno muy viejo, de tapas negras sin ninguna inscripción.

- Ayer había un libro aquí.- comentó, mirando a la anciana.- Se llamaba algo así como Historias de Hechicería, ¿puede ser?

- Oh, sí. Tengo ese libro pero ya lo han reservado.- dijo la vieja.

- Ah, ¿sí? Lástima. No creo que lo consigamos en otro lugar.- comentó Manoel, mirándola con expresión triste.- ¿Cuánto costaba?

- Veinte dólares.- repuso la vieja.

- Bueno, si le ofreciéramos treinta…

- No, no puedo hacer eso, ya le prometí a una clienta.

- Oh.

- Pero puedo averiguar si encuentro otro ejemplar.

- No importa, llevamos este.

- Claro, son catorce con cincuenta.

Salimos de la tienda, y una chica de pelo castaño casi se choca con nosotros para entrar. La chica se disculpó tímidamente, sonrojada, pero le sonreímos apurados y nos alejamos caminando raudamente.

- Qué mala suerte.

- Y que lo digas,-me respondió mi hermano. Pude oír cómo le vibraba el celular en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

- Alice Cullen.-murmuré, mientras él asentía, sacando el teléfono y atendiendo.

- Hola.-murmuró.

- Hola, ¿Manoel?- pude escuchar la voz cantarina que le respondía.

- Sí, ¿Alice?

- Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Alice, muchas gracias por llamar ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Muy bien, gracias ¿Isabel?

- Está aquí conmigo, también está bien. ¿La familia?

- Perfectamente. Mira, te llamaba para ir a verlos, si no les importa.

- No, para nada, nos encantaría que vinieras. Estamos en Port Angeles. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

- Bueno, cerca del lugar en el que ustedes paran hay un restaurant llamado Bella Italia. Si quieres nos encontramos ahí. Si no, podemos encontrarnos en el Webster Park.

Manoel me miró y yo asentí.

- Estaría mejor el Webster Park.

- Perfecto voy hacia allá. Espérenme, ¿sí?

- Por supuesto, Alice. Muchas gracias.

Fuimos caminando no muy rápido hasta el parque, para darle a Alice tiempo a llegar. Manoel me pasó el brazo sobre los hombros al caminar, y dejó que yo guiara el camino mientras el ojeaba el libro. Llegamos a Webster Park y nos sentamos bajo unos árboles. Manoel me pasó el libro. Miré las desvencijadas tapas de color negro, y lo abrí, para ver que el título era Cuentos y Leyendas del Mississippi.

Iba a decir algo, a suspirar exacerbada o a frustrarme de nuevo, pero no iba a tener una actitud fatalista todo el tiempo. Mi pobre hermano estaba tan perdido como yo, pero se desvivía por aportar algo bueno a la situación. Y no contribuía que yo me pusiera de los nervios cada dos minutos. No era propio de mí.

Así que seguí ojeando el libro. Me llamó la atención una frase:

"Era morena y rolliza como una madre. Sonrió benévola, y la pequeña Daisy preguntó.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres mi hada madrina?

La Bella mujer rió, con una voz grave y hermosa

- Seguro, niña, puedes llamarme así. Soy un poco madre, un poco bruja, un poco adivina. Puedo ser tu bruja madrina. Ahora bien, he de decirte algo. No te preocupes por tu padre, nena.

Y la pequeña Daisy se sintió asombrada. ¿Cómo había sabido esta mujer que ella temía lo que pudiera hacer su padre?"

Busqué el título del cuento, un par de páginas atrás, se llamaba "La Curandera de Biloxi".

- ¿Has leído esto?- pregunté, temblando.

- ¿A ver? – preguntó Manoel, abrazándome y tomando el libro de mis manos.- Sí, es por esto que lo compré. Lo vi ayer y me recordó muchísimo a la secuencia de Chicago. Lo que no me cierra mucho es que la mujer de esta historia está en el estado de Mississippi y lo que nos pasó fue en Illinois. Es una distancia considerable.

- ¿Puede leer las mentes y predecir el futuro y no va poder viajar?

- Sí, es cierto. Pero es raro…

- Por supuesto que sí.-musité.- Somos vampiros y estamos buscando a una bruja porque unas misteriosas apariciones nos lo indicaron. Es raro.

Nos quedamos callados, esperando a Alice.


	6. MiniChapter: El encuentro con Alice

Chicas, les agradezco los reviews profundamente. Estoy buscando información en internet, verificando las distancias geográficas con mapas para que quede más realista, y todo eso y es bárbaro que alguien lea. Jasper va a comentar vagamente una historia que de hecho, es una verdadera leyenda del sur de EEUU. Así que les re agradezco que lean la historia. Me está costando bastante trabajo sentarme y concentrarme en lo que escribo.

PiRRa: las preguntas que me has hecho son muy adecuadas, y se van a ir aclarando, probablemente en este capítulo. Si algo no queda claro avisame. Y va a haber algo con Edward, por supuesto, pero va a ser _un camino_. La pobre Bella tiene que decidirse a aceptar su "nueva vida" antes de estar con un vampiro. Le va a costar.

Ady-maniquis, lamento informarte que lo que pides va a tardar un _poquito_ en llegar… pero va a llegar.

Gracias a todos los que marcaron la historia como favorita o me pusieron en sus story alerts.

Los olimos, y nos dimos cuenta de que no venía sola. Me puse nerviosa pero me calmé, me controlé. No iba a desmoronarme diez veces por día, pensé. Sé que siempre fui una persona emocional y sensible; estoy abierta a la alegría y al dolor, todo lo siento en profundidad, todo me conmueve hasta la médula. Y a pesar de que suelo tener bastante talento para reprimir las cosas desagradables, mi miedo, mis sorpresas, mis emociones, todas las cosas que me vienen pasando me sobrepasan un poco.

Alice y Jasper Cullen llegaron a nuestro lado. Nos saludamos, Alice parecía optimista y despierta, y su marido tenía una expresión de amable cautela. No pude dejar de sentirme a gusto con ellos. Pensé que probablemente tuviera que ver con el poder de Jasper.

¿Cómo fue su día?-preguntó Alice.

Bien. Encontramos un libro que relata una historia muy parecida a algo que nos pasó.- comentó Manoel,- es sobre una curandera de Mississippi, pero podríamos jurar que la vimos en Chicago hace unas semanas. Jasper, tú eres sureño, ¿verdad?

Sí, de Texas.

Oh.- dijo Manoel, un poco frustrado.- Tenía esperanzas de que conocieras la historia.

Puede ser, viví cerca de Mississippi unos años.- repuso Jasper, interesado.- ¿Puedo leer?

Sí, claro.

Jasper y Alice se acurrucaron y juntos leyeron rápidamente el cuento. Alice parecía emocionada; me resultó evidente que esto era para ella una nueva aventura. Jasper evidentemente disfrutaba el contacto con los libros y la adquisición de nueva información. El cuento era una historia simple sobre una niña pequeña hija de un hacendado rico y esclavista que se hacía amiga de un pequeño esclavo al que vendían a otra hacienda. Entonces aparecía una mujer negra muy bella que solucionaba todo con pases mágicos. Debo reconocer que es una historia muy antiesclavista, parece un milagro que la haya sido publicada en Mississippi hace cuarenta años.

No conocía esta historia. En mi época se contaba una leyenda de una familia llamada Bell, en la que la hija que era perseguida por un ser, se decía que era un brujo o bruja y la persiguió hasta que murió de pena o de miedo. Pero esto no lo había oído.

Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver… No sé, igual no creo que volvamos a verla. A menos que ella quiera.- dijo Manuel.- Nos dijo que buscáramos a la bruja que está aquí, además

¿Para qué necesitan a la bruja?- preguntó Jasper.

Manoel me miró, ¿buscando mi aprobación, quizás? Me encogí de hombros. No entendía muy bien por qué hablaba con esta gente. Creo que tenía la esperanza de forjar una alianza con ellos.

Resulta que hace mucho tiempo…- y se trabó.

Tenemos una cuenta pendiente con tres vampiros. –respondí por él. Sabía que no tenía corazón para contarles la historia de Vivian, y muy a regañadientes, lo hice en su lugar. -Nuestra líder tenía un problema personal con uno de ellos y nos peleamos, ellos la mataron y nosotros herimos bastante gravemente a dos de ellos antes de que huyeran. El problema es que ellos crearon dos vampiros nuevos y nos atacaron de nuevo. Apenas conseguimos huir, matando a los nuevos vampiros. Ellos nos venían siguiendo hasta que aparecieron estas "brujas"… estas dos mujeres que se nos aparecieron. Resulta, no sabemos muy bien por qué, pero cuando ellas aparecen nuestros perseguidores nos pierden el rastro. La primera vez tardamos bastante en darnos cuenta, pero la segunda mujer nos insinuó que ellos no nos encontrarían hasta "pasada la décima de marzo". Y pasó la décima de marzo, y no hay forma de que no nos hayan encontrado ya. El que mató a Vivian, James, tiene un talento especial para rastrear y perseguir. Le encanta jugar con su comida, y con sus enemigos. Cuanto más difícil la persecución, más se entusiasma… Lo que quiero decir es que es imposible que no nos hayan encontrado. Van a encontrarnos tarde o temprano, y seguramente armen un pequeño grupo de vampiros para atacarnos.

Alice y Jasper, cuyas expresiones faciales habían ido mutando del interés al asombro y la consternación, probablemente porque hasta ese entonces apenas me habían oído hablar, se miraron por una milésima de segundo. Alice parecía determinada, Jasper, resignado.

Bueno, sea el tamaño que tenga ese grupo de vampiros, van a tener que ser bastantes para vérselas con nosotros.

Y Manoel y yo nos quedamos pasmados, sopesando el significado de esa frase. Ese nosotros era… era más de lo que nos hubiéramos imaginado. Con esa sencilla frase, Alice Cullen estaba involucrándose activamente en _nuestro_ problema. Esto me sorprendió tanto que no tuve tiempo de preguntarme si tendría segundas intenciones.

¿Nosotros?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Sí, nosotros.- respondió, decididamente.- Pueden venir a quedarse con nosotros, si quieren. Nosotros vamos a la escuela, y tú podrías parecer una…

Y no entendí más nada de lo que dijo, no porque no la escuchara, si no porque me asombró tanto que no lo pude procesar. Cuando volvió a prestar atención, Alice ya nos había invitado a vivir en su casa en Forks, a ir al colegio con ella, y estaba ocupada hablando de los lugares a los que me llevaría de compras. Manoel la tranquilizaba recordándole que no podíamos quedarnos a vivir en Forks, estando tan cerca de mi padre. Alice pareció bastante decepcionada, y dejó de hablar del tema, pero me dio la impresión de que no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

No creo que sea buena idea…-empecé. Alice me miró con expresión indignada, empezando a hacer puchero.- No es que no apreciemos su ayuda, pero ellos probablemente estén organizando un pequeño ejército a estas alturas…

¡Justamente!- exclamó Alice.- ¿Cómo podrían luchar solos? Y no me digas que confían en la bruja. Ni siquiera la han encontrado. Y aún si tuvieran ayuda de esa mujer, no les vendría mal que estuviéramos de su lado.

Tenemos bastante experiencia en estas cuestiones.

Pero… no te ofendas Alice, te dije que no podemos estar en Forks. Deberíamos irnos en cuanto encontremos a la bruja, y aún si no fuera imprescindible el movernos rápidamente, está el padre de Bella. Realmente no podemos quedarnos en Forks.

Bueno, entonces quédense en Port Angeles.-insistió Alice. Se acercan las vacaciones, podrías inscribirte aquí, en Secundaria de Port Angeles, nosotros te ayudamos a falsificar la documentación…

Es muy amable de tu parte, Alice, pero… tendríamos que pensarlo.

Alice se mordió el labio y estuve segura de que esta discusión no había terminado.


	7. La pelea en el bosque

Después de este episodio me sentí mucho más ligada a Alice Cullen. Podría decirse que desde ese momento Alice me parece una personita encantadora, a pesar de su completa falta de escrúpulos para obtener lo que quiere y su molesta obsesión con ciertos aspectos de su humanidad perdida que insiste en revivir y compartir con los demás. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que es insufrible cuando quiere ir de compras, o que siempre tiene un comentario para hacer sobre lo que uno lleva puesto. El hecho es que ese fue el comienzo de mi relación con Alice.

Es extraño, porque, aunque no lo supe hasta mucho después, todo lo que la Península de Olympic podía ofrecerme se me presentó en los primeros tres días… Es una pena que no haya sabido reconocerlo antes… o quizás haya sido mejor así.

De modo que el día 14 de marzo ya mis iniciales reticencias hacia los Cullen habían sido desmoronadas por la simpatía de Alice y el amable silencio de Jasper. Manoel y yo finalizamos el día pensando cómo encontrar a la dichosa bruja y meditando las palabras de Alice.

Basta, hermano, me voy a ver a mi papá.- gruñí.

¿Es una buena idea?- musitó Manoel.

No le respondí con otra cosa que con un golpe tremendo al cerrar la puerta. Tardé tan poco en empezar a correr que ni siquiera había atravesado las zonas más transitadas. Me alejé del Flagstone Motel, de su insufrible olor a nicotina y de la soledad de mi hermano. Crucé los bosques sintiéndome ligeramente mal por dejarlo hablando solo, lo cual era una chiquilinada. Pero llegué a Forks sin permitirme pensar en que era realmente una pésima idea.

Recordé que cuando era humana debía recorrer esta distancia en auto y me tomaba un rato largo; mi padre me llevaba en su aparatoso coche de policía al cine y de vuelta a Forks. Es increíble cuando uno se siente capaz de salvar las distancias que poblaban nuestras vidas tan velozmente.

Las distancias físicas eran las que podíamos desafiar. Podíamos desafiar a la muerte, al desgaste del tiempo en nuestros cuerpos. Podíamos desafiar a la vida, al ingenio humano, siendo el eslabón supremo de la cadena alimenticia. Pero no podíamos torcer el curso de la naturaleza. No podíamos desafiar nuestra propia inmortalidad, y aunque el tiempo no nos hiciera mella, seguía pasando inexorablemente, y eso no podía ser desafiado.

Y no podemos salvar las distancias más enormes… por ejemplo la que ahora me separa de Charlie; vivimos dos vidas diferentes, dos mundos diferentes; la distancia de mi no vida a la exhuberancia de cualquier vida humana es insalvable.

Pensando en mi papá crucé las últimas hileras de árboles. Salí de la espesura que rodeaba mi casa. Y pude sentir el olor suave y dulce de un vampiro.

Mi primera reacción fue el terror histérico, inmediatamente me dí cuenta de que ese olor era demasiado cítrico y agresivo, y yo conocía ese olor. Era ella, la pequeña horma de mi zapato. Victoria.

Ella ya había llegado. Deduje que habían venido desde el sur, y seguramente venía rastreando mi aroma; estaba investigando sola. No pensaba atacar, pues de lo contrario James y Laurent y quien sabe quién estarían con ella.

Cerré los puños con fuerza y contuve la respiración. Intenté acecharla, cuidadosamente, moviéndome sigilosa y veloz, el viento venía en mi dirección, golpeándome con en olor de Victoria; pero ella no podía sentirme.

La divisé antes que ella a mí. Me desplacé concentrada en que no me viera, toda la fuerza de mi ser ocupada en el deseo de permanecer oculta. Me imaginé, infantilmente, metida hecha un ovillo en una caja, una caja negra que en mi subconsciente representa a mi mente. Casi me reí de esa ocurrencia inoportuna; me hubiera gustado ovillarme sobre mí misma, en el rincón más tierno de mis pensamientos, como durmiendo, en lugar de acercarme a esta fiera que me aterraba hasta la médula.

Y entonces ocurrió. Estaba preparada para saltarle encima, con el viento aún a mi favor, pero fuera de toda esperanza de no ser vista u oída ya; nos separaban apenas tres metros.

Victoria se volvió hacia mí, luego se volvió hacia su izquierda, luego me dio la espalda, revoloteando los ojos en todas direcciones, desesperadamente buscando algo.

Me detuve un segundo y volvió a mirar en mi dirección, y luego al otro lado.

Victoria no me veía.

No quise detenerme a pensar y me abalancé sobre ella abrazando su garganta con mis mandíbulas. Apenas llegó a gritar, mientras forcejeaba intentando cortar su cuello. Ella me tomó el brazo derecho y lo dislocó haciéndolo girar sobre su eje como una hélice, para lo cual tuve que soltar su tráquea a medias cercenada para cortarle la mano que me atenazaba de un mordisco. El dolor insoportable de mi brazo hábil me hacía gruñir y jadear, mientras Victoria dejaba escapar una especie de rugidos ahogados. Era rápida, y como yo la había soltado para desembarazarme de su mano, ella ya corría a través del bosque.

Empecé a perseguirla frenéticamente; Victoria tiene una habilidad especial para escabullirse. Este encuentro fue una tremenda casualidad, ella debía tener la guardia baja porque de no ser así jamás la habría tomado de sorpresa.

Me deslicé lo más rápido que pude ignorando la desagradable sensación de mi brazo, podía ver el relampagueo del cabello rojo de Victoria más adelante, pero ella ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para dificultarme la visual. Parecía estar en todos lados y su rastro se me estaba volviendo intrincado y difícil de seguir.

Entonces se detuvo, durante una milésima de segundo, y por esa milésima de segundo su figura se me hizo clara y pude ver precisamente el camino que me llevaría a ella. No me detuve a pensar porqué se había detenido, sino que arremetí lo más rápido que pude y salté.

Aterricé contra su espalda, dejándola de cara al suelo y le desgarré con los dientes la columna vertebral. No lo pensé. Si lo hubiera pensado no lo hubiera podido hacer nunca. Porque eso fue lo que hice, le corté la cabeza de un mordisco. Era como si hubiera encerrado a mi corazón, mi vida y lo que quedaba de mi humanidad en una jaula y la hubiera ocultado en un cofre de siete llaves. Estaba muy lejos de mí, de lo que era, de lo que me gusta creer que soy. Pero James mató a Vivian, y si dejo a su novia suelta van a volver a matarnos, pensé. Lo supe, lo sabía. Sabía que era una simple cuestión de preservación. Tenía que matarla antes de que me matara a mí. Antes de que nos encontraran.

La partí con los dientes lo más que pude, la corté en pedazos. Me pregunté como podía ser que esto fuera aún más horrible de lo que imaginaba, y mi última reticencia se desvaneció cuando me acordé de la mirada atenta e inteligente de Vivian, y me dí cuenta, tomé plenamente conciencia de que ésta era la única forma de matar a un vampiro. Las dos piezas del rompecabezas, mi benefactora con su vitalidad y su encanto, y los trozos de granito gimientes que estaba por empezar a quemar, se juntaron en mi mente haciendo "clic". Así había muerto, así había muerto Vivian. Me dolió imaginar la cabeza cortada de Vivian, tan hermosa y joven, y todo su cuerpo blanco…

Entonces lo sentí. No me había dado cuenta porque estaba ocupada con Victoria. Pero ahora recordaba que la única razón por la que había sido capaz de alcanzarla era porque había vacilado. Mi enemiga había frenado momentáneamente sus zigzageos de bailarina; y en ese momento había podido dirigirme hacia ella…

Había un aroma extraño y desconocido. No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido; era un olor áspero y desagradable que me gritaba peligro, y me incitaba a correr. Busqué con la mirada desesperadamente alrededor; mientras prendía la leña sobre el cuerpo de Victoria; ni los mismos diablos me iban a hacer huir antes de terminar mi tarea.

Y enfrente mío había una bestia enorme.

Aunque suene estúpido, esa fue mi primera impresión; que era enorme. En medio de mi estupor, no atiné a distinguir si era un oso, un puma, un lobo; hasta que comprendí que era un lobo. Uno mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto; un lobo mucho más grande que un caballo; de pelo negro y ojos fieros, enormes y brillantes, que me enseñaba todos los dientes en un gruñido bestial.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, y yo a alejarme de él, ambos mirándonos a los ojos como si estuviéramos unidos por una extraña hipnosis. Me moví hacia un costado y él me imitó, así que retrocedí, mientras él me ganaba terreno. Si no fuera por que mi instinto me prevenía de acercarme al animal, hubiera pensado que nos movíamos como dos bailarines en un dueto. El animal, como de repente comprendí, era mi antítesis; era lo único capaz de destruirme. No sé cómo supe esto, pero lo supe.

El enorme lobo me siguió rondando, enseñando los dientes. No pude hacer nada aparte de deslizarme frente a él como si fuera su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Qué era este animal? Empecé a percibir un aroma dulzón de nuevo; mucho más floral y sutil que el de Victoria. Lo había sentido una vez, ya… y la bestia lo estaba percibiendo también, porque comenzó a gruñir mucho más agresivamente sin dejar de mirarme. Entonces una prescencia conocida estaba a mi lado.

Mi hermano me puso una mano en el hombro, de pie a mi lado.

Jefe de los Quileutes.- dijo una voz.

Era la voz de Carlisle Cullen. A un costado de mi campo visual comenzaron a aparecer las siluetas de los Cullen. Pude distinguir claramente a Edward, y a su lado la pequeña silueta de Alice.

Ella es amiga nuestra. Si no ha cruzado el límite hasta ahora, te doy mi palabra de que no lo hará ni intentará hacerlo. – dijo la voz paciente de Carlisle.

La enorme bestia retrocedió hacia las sombras, con lo que me pareció un asentimiento dirigido a Carlisle. Corrió velozmente entre la espesura, lejos.

Mi hermano me abrazó ferozmente en cuanto desapareció. Lo estreché durante un momento. Sin soltarlo, me volví hacia mis nuevos aliados.

¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Carlisle mirándome bondadosa pero seriamente.

Me encontré con Victoria, uno de los que nos persiguen, cerca de la casa de mi padre. Está allí.- dije señalando el fuego.

Edward, Emmett y Alice habían venido con Carlisle y mi hermano.

¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunté, repentinamente- ¿Cómo supieron?

Tuve una visión en la que Victoria te atacaba y ganaba. Pero fue una visión bastante tardía, ya que no la vi antes. – explicó Alice.- Verás, yo puedo predecir las consecuencias de las acciones cuando alguien toma una decisión. Parece ser que la decisión de Victoria de atacarte o la tuya de dar pelea fue tan brusca que no me dio mucho tiempo para anticiparme. Entonces llegamos aquí.

¿Y ese ser, ese lobo? ¿Qué era?

Es el único descendiente que queda de una estirpe de hombres lobo.- dijo el doctor Cullen.- Creíamos que no habría más, pero apareció este- parecía asombrado.- no lo habíamos visto hasta hoy.

¿Hombres Lobo?- pregunté.

Sí. Son los enemigos naturales de los vampiros. Sin embargo, con esta tribu, o manada, hemos llegado a un acuerdo y establecido un tratado. Como nosotros no atacamos humanos, ellos nos permiten ocupar un territorio vecino sin cazarnos ni revelar nuestro secreto; y viceversa. Pero hemos divido el territorio; no podemos pisar su parte de la frontera. Cualquier vampiro desconocido que entrara en sus tierras sería asesinado. Estuviste a punto de cruzar la línea.

Entendí entonces porqué el lobo me seguía y se adelantaba sin atacarme, porqué me seguía como mi reflejo en el espejo. Estaba preparándose para atacar en cuanto atravesara la frontera, y yo había estado a punto de cruzarla sin saberlo.

Me estremecí.

No vi nada relacionado con los hombres lobo.- murmuró Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

Probablemente porque son impredecibles… tan impredecibles que hay uno ahora…-dijo Carlisle, como si pensara en voz alta.

Me pregunto si habrá más.- me volví hacia Emmett, que hablaba por primera vez.

Vamos a tener que averiguarlo. Esto cambia mucho las cosas.-repuso Edward.

Deberíamos volver a casa. Nos gustaría que vinieran con nosotros, hay muchas cosas que discutir. – dijo Carlisle, mirándonos.

Por supuesto.-susurró Manoel, sin soltarme. Estaba bastante shockeado.

Comenzaron a caminar, para volver a casa.

Gracias.-dije. Recién ahora caía en la cuenta de que me habían salvado el pellejo, que podría haberme metido en las garras del lobo inadvertidamente y los Cullen habían llegado a tiempo. Y Alice, pensé con ternura, había visto mi futuro, y había decidido ayudarme. No debería sorprenderme porque me había dicho que eso era lo que pensaba hacer, pero ahora comprendía la sinceridad de sus palabras y la gratitud empezaba a llegarme en oleadas.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Carlisle, con una sonrisa amable.

Por… venir… por… todo.

Parece que no necesitabas mi ayuda con Victoria después de todo.-comentó Alice. Me estremecí.

Pero de cualquier modo, si no hubieran llegado podría haberme metido en el terreno de los lobos.- le dije.- Y… vinieron.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Parece ser que se conmovieron. Manoel me apretó el hombro cariñosamente.

No fue nada. – repuso Carlisle.- Vamos a casa.

Bueno, comienza la acción.

Sobre Bella VS Isabel, Isabel es el apodo que Manoel le puso a Bella. Ella prefiere que le digan Bella, pero él la ha bautizado así y usa el apodo para molestarla y también porque es una forma solapada de mostrarle cariño. Ella va a insistir en sus próximas interacciones en ser llamaba Bella, excepto cuando esté en la ciudad que va a usar un apodo por si acaso, para que Charlie no la reconozca. Eso estaba por notarse en cuanto empezara a interactuar con los Cullen un poco más, en los próximos capítulos. Tengo lectores/as muy inteligentes que se me adelantan en todo!

Seguramente surjan varias preguntas interesantes a partir de este capítulo, que se van a ir respondiendo a medida que avanza la historia… muchas gracias por leer!!!


	8. Atando Cabos

Bueno, puedo aceptar-dijo irritadamente Alice.- que no haya advertido la prescencia del hombre lobo. Pero yo vi claramente que la pelirroja ganaba, y cuando llegamos Bella ya había terminado con ella.

Estábamos sentados en la sala de estar; Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo. Emmett y Rosalie estaban arreglando unos detalles de su equipaje, pues la mayoría de ellos se iba de caza en un par de horas, a la mañana. Carlisle y Esme estaban charlando con Manoel, en la cocina.

Me concentré en lo que Alice acababa de decir, tratando de no estremecerme al recordar que había "acabado con ella". A pesar de lo que era Victoria, y de que había tenido varias oportunidades de acostumbrarme a la muerte en mi nueva existencia, me sentía horrible por haber terminado una vida. Estaba tratando de pensar otra cosa hasta que volviéramos a casa con Manoel, para no largarme a llorar. Así que me concentré en el asunto, y pensé con un leve cosquilleo de alegría en que Alice me llamaba por mi apodo preferido, como le había pedido.

La verdad, no sé muy bien cómo le gané. Ella era mayor que yo…-musité.- Sucedió algo extraño.-dije, recordando repentinamente. Alice me miró con atención, urgiéndome a continuar.- Cuando la sentí cerca de mi casa, tenía el viento a mi favor, así que traté de acercarme lo más discretamente posible, y cuando… llegué a estar frente a ella, y parecía que no me veía.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Alice. Jasper me miraba interesado, Pero Edward me estaba atravesando con la mirada. Su expresión seria me hizo contener el aliento. Inmediatamente me puse nerviosa.

Ella… ella me miraba, miraba donde yo estaba y no me veía, seguía buscando con los ojos alrededor… me buscaba pero no me veía.- concluí.

Interesante.-dijo Alice.- Debe ser un talento tuyo, Bella. ¿Hace cuánto que fuiste cambiada?

Hace dos años.- susurré. Este tema me ponía en un estado de ánimo muy sombrío.

Bueno, es probable que haya cosas que aún no has descubierto. Esta puede ser una de ellas.- respondió Alice con dulzura. Hubo un momento de silencio. Alice me dio una palmada en el hombro y se volvió a su marido.- Más vale que subamos para arreglar nuestras cosas.- dijo rápidamente- Nos vemos más tarde, Bella - y se fue guiñándome el ojo. Jasper la siguió mirándome con cara de disculpa.

Me quedé sentada sola con Edward.

Las situaciones incómodas.

Oh, Dios, esas situaciones. Esos momentos en los que no se sabe que decir ni qué hacer. Me escondí detrás de mi pelo. Traté de explicarme porqué estaba tan nerviosa, pues ya estaba confiando más en los Cullen. Después de todo habían salido de la comodidad de su hermosa casa para ayudarme, y me habían salvado del lobo… Pero me ponía nerviosa quedarme con Edward, quien raramente me hablaba y no dejaba de mirarme con expresión insondable.

Así que me quedé en el sillón mirando para otro lado. Si me latiera el corazón habría estado saltando como un caballo desbocado.

¿En qué piensas?

El sonido de su voz me sobresaltó, y salté ligeramente en mi lugar. Me volví lentamente para mirarlo, porque su voz había sonado gentil, y hasta curiosa, y eso no concordaba mucho con la expresión hosca que le había visto hasta ahora cuando dirigía su mirada hacia mí. Y lo que ví me sorprendió tanto como su voz; porque me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si examinara una ecuación matemática o un enigma difícil de resolver, con intriga y un dejo de simpatía en los ojos. Mi sorpresa debe haberlo divertido porque esbozó una media sonrisa.

Disculpa, no quería asustarte.-respondió en voz más baja.

No, está bien.- respondí un poco ahogadamente, mirándolo sorprendida. De repente me di cuenta que me estaba olvidando de respirar, y tomé aire, sintiéndome una idiota. Edward ahogó una risita. Me sentí irritada de que fuera tan perceptivo y supe que de ser humana habría estado roja como un tomate.

Entonces,-preguntó otra vez, con aspecto divertido- ¿qué estás pensando?

¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- pregunté desconfiada. Recordaba perfectamente lo que Manoel me había dicho. Edward podía leer las mentes.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Curiosidad.

Bueno, pues,- trastabillé.- pero… ya lo sabes…? –concluí, balbuceando.

No.- me dijo, solemnemente.

Pero… tú…- me puse nerviosa de verlo serio de repente. Tuve miedo de que me volviera a mirar con expresión hostil. De repente mi organismo entero se rebeló y tembló ante la idea de que Edward se enojara conmigo. Qué extraño, pensé.

Por lo general puedo leer las mentes de las personas, pero no la tuya.-dijo mirándome de nuevo como si yo fuera algo totalmente nuevo y extraño.

Me quedé completamente en blanco. No sabía qué conclusión sacar. La vocecita chillona de mi desconfianza ya estaba inventando una complicada trama en la que Edward inventaba esta historia para probar la honestidad de las personas, y casi me río de la ridícula historia. Nunca les mentiría a los Cullen. En realidad no le mentiría a nadie, soy una mentirosa bastante mala y no es algo que me guste hacer.

¿Qué?- solté, y él se rió de mi expresión. Al oír su risa me estremecí, pero fue una sensación placentera.

Bueno, a mí también me sorprendió bastante.- dijo, y me miró seriamente.- Nunca me había cruzado con nadie a quien no pudiera oír.

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad, como si oír los pensamientos ajenos fuera algo totalmente normal.

Así que dime. ¿Qué estás pensando?- insistió, mirándome a los ojos ansiosamente.

Me turbé y no supe que decir.

Eh.- no podía decirle que había estado pensando en lo raro que él era, en lo incómodo de estar sentada allí sola con él sin saber qué decir, ni en por qué se me erizaban los cabellos de la nuca cada vez que sonreía, particularmente la última, que estaba tratando de ignorar. Así que improvisé.- Pensaba en Victoria.

Oh.- dijo, con expresión de disculpa.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Me refugié detrás de mi cabello, pero el silencio no me hizo sentir mejor, a pesar de que me daba bastante miedo y vergüenza hablar con él. Casi deseé que me hablara de nuevo. Entonces noté que me estaba mirando fijamente todavía. Lo miré interrogativamente.

Nada. Me intriga saber tus pensamientos.- repuso.- Pero no entiendo.

¿Que no entiendes qué?- pregunté, la curiosidad ganándole a la timidez.

No te entiendo a ti. No puedo imaginarme qué pasa por tu cabeza.

¿Es así como funciona? ¿Te imaginas lo que pasa en la cabeza de la gente?

No. Veo y oigo lo que pasa en la cabeza de la gente. Pero como no te oigo a ti estoy tratando de imaginarlo.

Me sentí ligeramente alagada de que pensara en mí, aunque no supe explicarme por qué.

Y ¿por qué no me oyes?- le pregunté, y entonces se me ocurrió algo.- Si oyes a todos y no a mí entonces no soy normal… ¿Mi cabeza anda mal?

Volvió a reírse entre dientes.

No, parece ser que tu cabeza anda bien.- respondió.- pero me llama la atención, por que yo no te oigo, y dijiste que en tu encuentro con Victoria -me miró, con cara de cautela, como para ver si me molestaba lo que decía, y continuó cautamente- ella no podía verte.

Lo miré sin entender. No podía ver la conexión.

¿Estabas pensando en algo…? ¿Qué querías hacer cuando te le acercaste? ¿Lo recuerdas?- me preguntó, mirándome penetrantemente.

Yo… estaba deseando que no me viera hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Conozco a Victoria, y una vez que se te escapa es imposible agarrarla de nuevo. Quería tratar de acercarme antes de que huyera, porque si ella hubiera vuelto a James después de captar mi rastro…

Edward asintió.

Pensé…- en ese momento sentí una sensación que ya conocía, como si muchas piezas estuvieran encastrando con otras y formando un puzzle.- cuando era chica me imaginaba que mi mente era una caja, y no se porqué, pensé en esa caja y...- Edward me miraba atentamente, animándome a seguir.- es una idiotez.

No creo que nada que pueda salir de ti sea una idiotez.-repuso él, - Además parece que te funcionó muy bien.

Me… imaginé… metiéndome en la caja…- le dije, sencillamente.

Se me quedó mirando, callado. Su expresión era ilegible, y me dio miedo lo que podría estar pensando. Quizás pensaba que era una completa idiota, y estaba a punto de levantarse para irse y no volver a hablarme jamás.

Interesante.- dijo finalmente.

Me volví para encontrarme con su rostro. Él sonrió, con una sonrisita torcida, y pareció que mis piernas se volvieran de manteca.

Entonces te escondiste dentro de tu mente.- concluyó.- Asombroso.

Me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta del asombro cuando él se rió. Tenía sentido, a pesar de lo descabellado que era. Me había recluido en mí misma… me había escondido…

Un momento, entonces, eso de que no me puedes oír…

Bueno, parece que tu mente es un lugar… inaccesible. Para los demás, al menos, porque tú puedes esconderte allí…- entonces se puso serio y me miró con expresión calculadora. Yo temblé bajo su mirada, que se ablandó al instante. Y me quedé sin aliento porque ahora me miraba casi con ternura.- ¿Estás bien?

Iba a decirle que sí, pero no pude. Traté de dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa.

No sufras por eso. No podías hacer otra cosa.

No sé.- respondí.- Nunca sabré si había otra solución. Y aunque no la hubiera…- no quise seguir por miedo a que se me quebrara la voz.

No es justo que te tortures. Esta situación no es tu culpa.- me dijo dulcemente, y yo evité mirarlo.- No es tu culpa, ¿sabes?

Yo no le dije nada. Me ardían los ojos y no tenía lágrimas. Empecé a temblar.

No…-murmuró Edward.

Tomé aire y me recompuse dificultosamente. Entonces Edward me puso una mano en el hombro, y ese contacto físico inesperado me desarmó. Lo miré de nuevo, y él tenía una expresión llena de pena y compasión.

Lo siento. No quería lastimarte. No estés triste, por favor.

Está bien. – respondí con voz ronca.- Estoy bien… - murmuré, para convencerme a mí misma más que a él.

Está bien.- dijo Edward dándome la razón.- ¿Quieres… que llame a tu hermano?

No, no, estoy bien….- pero estaba temblando de nuevo.- sólo… tengo miedo.

Esta confesión casi destroza el gran dique que tengo construido en mi interior para contener la histeria y el pánico que me atenazaban desde que James entró a nuestras vidas. Me sentí avergonzada, no quería bajar las defensas frente a ningún desconocido, y mucho menos frente a Edward, quien estaba empezando a tratarme bien después de que aparentemente me odiaba.

No tienes que tener miedo,-me dijo, tomándome una mano.- Estamos contigo. No vamos a dejar que les pase nada.

Yo asentí. Respiré profundo, varias veces hasta que me calmé ligeramente. De repente me Edward me soltó bruscamente la mano y se alejó un poco de mí. Entendí porqué cuando un segundo más tarde entró Manoel en la habitación seguido por Esme. Como siempre, no necesitó ninguna explicación ni ninguna pregunta para saber qué me sucedía, y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome como a una niña pequeña.

¿Quieres volver a casa, Isabel?- preguntó en voz baja, acariciándome la cabeza.

Yo asentí. Fuimos hacia el vestíbulo, y mientras charlaba Manoel casualmente con Esme diciéndole que la llamaría al día siguiente, yo volví al living donde estaba Edward.

Gracias, Edward.- murmuré.

De nada.-me dijo, sonriendo, y yo

Bella…- me llamó quedamente de nuevo.

¿Sí?- pregunté, conteniendo el aliento.

Gracias por charlar conmigo.

De nada.-respondí, emocionada y turbada. Me quedé mirándolo. Él levantó las cejas, luego de un rato, sonriendo socarronamente.

¿No te ibas?

Ah, sí…- respondí, avergonzada.- adiós.

Adiós.

Yo me dirigí de nuevo al vestíbulo-

Bella.- agregó con una expresión extraña, ansiosa, en la mirada.- No dudes en venir, si necesitas algo.

Ah... Está bien.

Me volví maldiciéndome. No podría haber elegido una respuesta más estúpida que ese "Ah… Está bien". Sentí un cosquilleo en la panza. No te emociones, estúpida, no te invitó a su casa, me dijo una vocecita molesta en mi cabeza. Un momento, quien dijo que me emocioné, me dije a mi misma, bueno, sí me emocioné, reconocí, y mientras volvía a casa reflexioné que el mundo es un lugar extraño, cuando un par de horas después de haber matado a una mujer uno puede emocionarse por una cosa así. Odiándome por esto, me sumergí en reflexiones oscuras apenas llegué a casa, sin esperar nada bueno del nuevo día.

Bueno, vuelvo a agradecerles: PiRRa, karyta34, PatsyBlack y ady-maniquis! Gracias!

Recién ví que tenía 10 reviews y me emocioné. O sea, 10 es un número bastante respetable, no les parece?

Voy a tratar de subir el próximo capítulo pronto, aunque ahora viene lo más difícil de escribir. Le mando muchos saludos!


	9. El Sueño de Bella

Tuve un rato largo de duelo, que se prolongó hasta el amanecer. Cuando era humana, solía sucederme algo con el sueño; me pasaba que yo podía dormirme destrozada de angustia por algún problema, por una situación, o lo que fuere, y cuando me despertaba, era como si ya lo hubiera digerido. Me despertaba habiendo aceptado el problema, resignada. A veces me dormía pensando en preguntas sin respuestas, y encontraba la repuesta en sueños. Siempre pensé que mi mente era un lugar casi físico, que en sueños yo podía recorrer y explorar…

Desde que me convertí en vampiro extrañé bastante mi mundo de sueños. Ya no puedo sumergirme en la inconsciencia cuando la realidad se vuelve insoportable. Y Tampoco puedo recluirme en mi mente para reorganizar mis pensamientos y contemplarlos desde otra perspectiva.

De algún modo, haber matado a una persona, por más que fuera un vampiro, un predador insaciable, y uno que me hubiera matado de haber tenido la oportunidad, era mucho más doloroso que nada que me hubiera sucedido hasta entonces. Una parte de mí estaba contenta de haber ganado, de haber vengado la muerte de Vivian, y otra parte no podía escaparle a la idea de que, ahora, yo era una asesina, igual que Victoria, igual que Laurent y James. Por otro lado, me aterraba lo que había sido capaz de hacer. No sabía muy bien cómo lo había hecho. Fue como un acto reflejo… No sé como explicarlo, fue… un deseo terrible. Como cuando uno desea desesperadamente algo; yo deseaba que no me viera todavía, porque sabía que de lo contrario estaba muerta.

Cerré los ojos, añorando dormir. Y pensé en los hermosos bosques de Forks, en su frondosa vegetación, y de repente abrí los ojos y vi lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida….

Estaba de pie en el bosque. El pasto era color verde esmeralda, la luz era brillante y dorada, y se dividía en pálidos arcoiris al tocar mi piel. Estaba descalza y tenía un pantalón de jean y una remera azul; mi pelo estaba largo y no sentía el flequillo contra la frente, como cuando vivía en Phoenix.

¿Dónde estaba? El clima no era el clima de Forks. El cielo era celeste y brillante y no había ninguna nube; el aire era cálido y a lo lejos se oía el canto de chicharras. Comencé a desplazarme con los pies descalzos sobre el pasto suave y fresco, y fui observando que la vegetación se hacía cada vez menos tupida, y el pasto comenzaba a escasear. Efectivamente, terminé llegando a una zona que reconocí como Arizona; era un parque de Phoenix llamado Japanese Garden.

Los colores de Arizona están marcados por la falta de agua; los árboles son de colores verdes desvaídos, la tierra de un marrón rojizo, el pasto es amarillento; todo parece mezclado con el amarillo casi histérico del sol. Mi ciudad natal en sí estaba pintada en una paleta de naranjas y marrones sólo interrumpida por los blancos de las casas y los colores metálicos de los rascacielos, y cuando otro color se asomaba era ahogado y camuflado rápidamente por los demás.

Yo conocía este parque, era hermoso, con su laguna y sus pequeños puentes de piedra.

En un banco del Parque estaba sentada mi mamá, con un vestido celeste. Me sonreía y me hacía gestos para que fuera con ella. Yo corrí a abrazarla, resplandeciendo en la luz del sol y reflejando arcoiris como un cristal gigante, y ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Se río suavemente con la cara contra mi pelo, acariciándome.

-Te extrañé mucho.-le dije.

Ella siguió riendo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también, Bella.- dijo, y me acomodó a su lado, en el banco, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me miraba sonriente. No parecía dolorida, por suerte, porque yo no deseaba verla dolorida. Yo sabía que mi desaparición debía haberla destruido, pero esta Reneé era joven, como cuando yo era pequeña; y tenía el rostro rosado y suave. Era hermosa con su pelo largo y su vestido celeste. Me dolía el corazón de sólo mirarla.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté, sintiéndome muy pequeña a su lado. Ella me miró, aterrada.

-En el Japanese Garden. ¿No lo recuerdas? Dijimos que nos vendríamos aquí luego de que salieras de la Biblioteca.

Luego de que salieras de la Biblioteca…

Me miré las manos, y los pies descalzos, y noté que tenía los pantalones manchados de sangre, y la remerita azul. Ésta era la ropa que tenía cuando me atacaron; esta ropa tenía el último día que vi a mi madre; y ese último día íbamos a ir a pasear juntas. Claro que no llegué nunca a casa, y no pude recobrar la conciencia ni el dominio de mí hasta semanas después; y mi mamá había esperado sola…

-Mamá…

-Te estuve esperando.- dijo sencillamente.

-Oh, mamá.-lloriqueé.

Ella me abrazó con una sonrisa. A diferencia de mi vida real, podía llorar con lágrimas verdaderas y era maravilloso, porque ahora llorar era sentir picazón en los ojos y no poder producir más que unas infames gotas de veneno que humedecían las córneas provocando más ardor aún.

-En realidad, estamos en tu mente.-dijo la voz de mi mamá en un susurro ronco. Levanté la vista para mirarla, y estaba en brazos de Charlie, que me miraba con su bonachona cara llena de cariño. Ya no estaba sentada en el parque, sino que estaba de pie en la cocina de mi padre. Me sobresalté y me separé ligeramente de él.- Esto es un sueño.

-Eso es mentira, no puedo soñar.- le respondí.

-Está bien.- respondió dulcemente. Me alzó en brazos.- es hora de ir a la cama.

Yo asentí y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Subió las escaleras tarareando una canción de cuna; y me puso en la cama sin preocuparse de mi ropa ensangrentada, tapándome cariñosamente con las frazadas y cobijas llenas de puntillas que solía tejer mi abuela.

-Buenas noches, hija.- me dijo, dándome un torpe beso en el cachete.

-No te vayas papá.- le dije.

-No, volveré pronto, sólo voy a buscar algo. Espérame.

-Está bien.- accedí.- pero cuando vuelvas quiero que me cuentes un cuento.

-Bueno, te contaré el cuento del oso y el cazador…

-Está bien.- suspiré. Lo ví cruzar la puerta y me reacomodé perezosamente en mi cama. Cuando volví el rostro hacia la pared mi habitación había desaparecido; y estaba tendida en una silla hamaca en el porche de nuestra casa en Skowhegan, Maine. Podía ver las columnas sucias pintadas de blanco como si estuvieran allí, y las acaricié con un dedo para comprobar su rugosa textura. A lo lejos se veía el puente Swinging y el río Kennebec brillando como plata líquida en la noche. Era una noche fantástica, no había nubes y se veían perfectamente todas las estrellas gracias a la ausencia de luz artificial.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

El sonido de su voz me dio ganas de llorar. Tenía una voz dulce y juvenil, pero un poco rasposa. Era una voz totalmente encantadora, y fue lo primero que me gustó de ella. Estaba sentada sobre la baranda del porche, y miraba las estrellas sin prestarme atención.

-Vivian…-susurré, y me levanté para acercarme.

-No, no soy Vivian, ella está muerta.- respondió suavemente, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.- Soy una simulación que forma tu mente en base a tus recuerdos de ella. Si me preguntas algo te responderé como tú crees que ella te respondería; me veo como tú la recuerdas, pero no soy ella.

-¿Una simulación¿Entonces Charlie tenía razón?

-Sí, estamos dentro de tu hermosa cabecita.-respondió, riendo durante un momento. Me acomodé sobre la baranda con ella. Estuvimos sentadas un rato largo sin decirnos nada. Vivian pateó una piedrecilla del suelo y la atajó en el aire.

-¡Orión!- dijo apuntando hacia la constelación de Orión. La piedra voló hacia las copas de unos árboles que estaban a unos sesenta metros. Mi amiga ahogó una risita.

-Dices que me responderías como si fueras Vivian.

-No, te respondería como tú crees que ella lo haría.

-Y eso… ¿sería una aproximación cercana a la realidad?

-Bastante. Estabas en sintonía con ella y eres una persona perceptiva. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-Muchas cosas… no sé.-balbuceé.- ¿Voy a volver a verte?

Vivian suspiró.

-Sabes que ni siquiera la verdadera Vivian podría responder eso.- respondió con tristeza.

-¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?

-Nadie sabe jamás si está haciendo lo correcto.

-Pero… ¿qué harías tú?

-Yo confiaría en Manoel.-dijo en voz muy baja, mirando hacia el otro lado. La dulzura de su voz era imposible de ignorar.- Cuídalo bien.

-Lo haré.

Hubo otra larga pausa. Miré su perfil blanco y perfecto, y ella volvió a hablar.

-Todos los amigos de Manoel son mis amigos. Nunca se equivocó. Y, por otro lado, si yo fuera tú no sufriría más.- dijo, y me miró con sus ojos rojos. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y ondulado suelto sobre el hombro, y una expresión compasiva en la hermosa cara angulosa.- No puedes culparte por lo que pasó con Victoria y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero una parte de mí no quiere pensar así. No quiero… ser una asesina.- susurré, mirando de nuevo en dirección al río.

-Sí, me imaginaba.- murmuró.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Vivian volvió a hablarme.

-Debes volver.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté, confundida.

-Debes despertar.

-No puedo dormir, no seas ridícula.

-¿Y qué piensas que estás haciendo?

-No lo sé, yo… estaba deseando poder dormir, porque así podía olvidar las cosas malas… y siempre me sirvió para, ya sabes, atar cabos sueltos…

-Y te refugiaste dentro de tu cabecita.- concluyó Vivian con ternura.

-No… yo…

-Vamos, Pequeña Isabella, no te queda mucho tiempo, y Manoel está por llamar al Doctor Cullen.

-¿Qué… cómo sabes…?

-Que tú no le prestes atención al mundo real no quiere decir que yo tampoco deba hacerlo.-sonrió.- Escúchame con atención; tu mente es tu refugio privado¿sí? Parece ser que puedes refugiarte en ella para que los demás no te vean, o que puedes perderte en ella para olvidar, como cuando dormías. Pero óyeme bien, todo lo que veas aquí está sólo dentro de tu mente. No vengas aquí para no enfrentar la realidad¿me oyes?

-Sí…

-Escucha, porque no vas a entender esto hasta más adelante; sé cuidadosa. Esta particularidad de tu mente te resultará muy tentadora, pues aquí puedes ser humana y ver a tus seres amados cuando quieras, pero sólo será un sueño, una mentira. No te quedes aquí más de lo necesario…

-Está bien.-respondí, en voz baja, y sintiendo que el porche y mi amiga se difuminaban.

-De cualquier modo, siempre estaré aquí para evitar que te pierdas.

-Vivian, gracias, yo…- dije.

Y de repente abrí los ojos y estaba acostada en la cama, y Manoel me miraba preocupado. Se abalanzó sobre mí en cuanto me vio consciente, murmurando incoherencias.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté, sintiéndome completamente despierta.

-No sé, era como si te hubieras…-dijo, refugiando la cara entre mis hombros, y se quedó sin aliento, horrorizado.

-Estaba soñando.- murmuré. Sentí que Manoel dejaba de acariciarme el pelo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-No lo vas a creer, pero estaba soñando…

-No… podemos… dormir…- musitó Manoel, que se había separado de mí para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira… ¿escuchaste lo que le dije a Alice?

-¿Qué cosa?- Manoel tenía una expresión más aterrada a cada minuto.

-Que Victoria no podía verme. Estuve frente a ella y estaba pensando que no quería que ella me viera, y entonces ella pasaba delante de mí y no me veía… y Edward me dijo que no puede leerme la mente y ahora Vivian dice que mi mente es mi escondite y que puedo volver a esconderme en mi subconsciente, con mis sueños…

-¿Que te dijo… cómo entró… ella… en esta conversión?

-Soñé con ella…

-Pero no podemos soñar,- respondió desesperadamente Manoel. – a ver, espera, déjame que me calme.

Manoel tomó aire un par de veces, todavía mirándome con cara de terror. Me tocó la cara un par de veces, como para tomarme la temperatura o para verificar que yo estaba allí realmente.

-Dices que… ¿puedes explicarme de nuevo lo que dijiste hace un rato?- preguntó, con el semblante más compuesto.

-Según Edward, mi mente es un lugar inaccesible, pero parece que yo puedo refugiarme allí.- expliqué.- Tienen la teoría de que yo me escondí allí, y recién parece que me refugié dentro de mi mente de nuevo, sólo que de otra manera…

-Ah.- respondió mi hermano. Estaba esforzándose por pretender que entendía y que la situación no le ponía los pelos de punta.- Y… hablaste de…

-Bueno, fue como un sueño. Vi a Charlie y a Reneé, y luego a Vivian. Ella me explicó que puedo soñar, puedo meterme en mi mente para refugiarme de la realidad, o para… dijo algo de explorar, creo. Peor dijo que nada de lo que había allí era real, como los sueños. Soñé con ella y me explicó lo que pasaba y creo que tenía razón.

-Pero… ella misma te dijo que nada era real…

-Sí. Pero tú no entiendes. Yo siempre soñaba con mis problemas y podía encontrar soluciones mientras soñaba.

-Nunca me habías contado eso.

-Es que no sueño desde que te conocí.

Manoel se recostó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Wow.- dijo.

-Sí.

Lo dejé reposar un rato, conociéndolo como lo conozco sabía que iba a necesitar un buen rato para procesar esto. Cuando pareció haber reflexionado y estaba más calmado, le pregunté qué íbamos a hacer en el día.

-Eso depende.- comenzó.- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó, con un poco de ansiedad.

-Sí. No voy a lamentarme más. Me siento muy mal por lo que tuve que hacer, igual. Pero voy a estar bien.-

-Bueno. ¿Lista para retomar la búsqueda?- me preguntó.

-Sí.

-Perfecto, porque tenemos que salir de aquí.

----------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------

Bueno, qué les pareció? Les mando muchos besos a todos: karyta34, PatsyBlack, ady-maniquis, nonblondes, y Lia Du Black.


	10. Los Chicos de La Push

HOLA! Acá estoy de vuelta. Tardé bastante más porque no sabía muy bien cómo seguir; el último capítulo era una especie de experiencia emocional y no sabía qué hacer. Este capítulo creo que tiene la mayor cantidad de diálogo que escribí hasta ahora. Está muy difícil, porque yo tengo una serie de ideas y los malditos personajes hacen lo que quieren. Esperen a ver lo que hace Manoel el próximo capítulo….

Definitivamente, no era una buena idea. Mientras miraba el vaso de malteada que tenía entre en las manos y que no iba a beber, maldije a mi hermano por enésima vez. Éste retornó a mi lado después de pasar inútilmente por le sanitario, con una sonrisa despreocupada y los ojos brillantes.

Bueno, ahora deben estar por llegar…-me susurró.- Pórtate bien…-

No sé por qué tengo que hacer esta estupidez.-repetí, una frase que había enunciado unas veinticinco veces desde que Manoel me explicó su "plan".

Estaba loco. No le haría caso de no ser porque el 74 de sus ideas alocadas terminan teniendo algo de razón; si no fuera por este simple hecho no lo seguiría ni a la esquina. Cuando me dijo su idea, su excitación era la de un niño de cinco años que descubrió un juguete nuevo. Literalmente rebotaba sobre sus talones y era obvio que su idea le parecía brillante. Cuando le dije que no me convencía empezó a hacer pucheros. Eso me irritó y le dije que por lo menos consultara a los Cullen. Él se quedó mirándome con una expresión pícara que me hubiera gustado borrarle de un guantazo, y me levantó una ceja.

Te dejo dos minutos sola con Edward Cullen y de repente son nuestros mejores amigos.-

Ante semejante declaración me callé la boca. Así que pusimos su maldita idea en funcionamiento.

Manoel había quedado muy impresionado al enterarse de la existencia de hombres lobo. Le había preguntado discretamente a Carlisle todo cuanto sabía de aquellos seres y lo relativo al tratado.

Estaba fascinado. No se había detenido a pensar que eran probablemente los únicos seres capaces de matar a un vampiro en el mundo. Lo que él estaba pensando, realmente, era que era imposible que hubiera tantos seres mitológicos en un área tan pequeña. Y pensó que seguramente, los hombres lobo, que pertenecían a una antigua tribu, deberían tener algún tipo de chamán, o una curandera, o bruja.

En cuanto esta "brillante" idea cruzó su cerebro, Manoel descartó la posibilidad de atravesar los límites impuestos a los vampiros. Pero, como de casualidad, escuchó al dueño de Strawberry Fields decir que los hijos de un amigo suyo de la reservación de La Push iban a pasar por allí para festejar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos.

Manoel escuchó la conversación atentamente y averiguó la fecha y el horario, y dedujo que los jóvenes que venían debían tener como quince años.

Para hacer corta una historia larga, terminé sentada en la barra violeta de Strawberry Fields con una malteada fosforescente en la mano; mientras mi hermano me saludaba paternalmente yo gruñía obscenidades en voz baja.

¿Te quedas aquí, entonces?- preguntó Manoel, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el posadero nos mirara.

Sí. Vuelvo a casa en un rato.

Bueno, nos vemos.- dijo saludándome con un beso en la mejilla. Se volvió al posadero.- Hasta luego.

Hasta luego.- respondió el posadero, mientras miraba a Manoel alejarse.- Simpático. ¿Es pariente tuyo?

Sí. Es mi hermano mayor.

Ah, se nota. Son muy parecidos.- afirmó el posadero, que según el cartelito que tenía abrochado en la camisa se llamaba Barry. - ¿Hace mucho que están aquí? En Port Angeles.

No, hace poco más de una semana, creo.

Ah, y ¿piensan quedarse?- preguntó, interesado.

No sabemos… puede ser que sí. Depende de lo que decida mi hermano.

Ahá. ¡Muchachos!- saludó, repentinamente, mirando a alguien que estaba detrás de mí.

Me volví por menos de una milésima de segundo. Eran alrededor de seis chicos de no más de catorce o quince años. Todos compartían el pelo negro sedoso y una hermosa piel cobriza, y un ligero que me resultó familiar. Los miré bien, sabiendo que éstos eran los chicos que buscaba.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Yo conocía a esta gente. Hacía unos días había estado vagando por las calles de Port Angeles y me habían ofrecido acercarme en un viejo monovolumen. Los tres chicos de la hamburguesería eran gente de La Push.

Miré fijamente la malteada, mientras los jóvenes se acercaban alegremente, conversando con el posadero, quien evidentemente los conocía a todos desde hacía largo tiempo, y revoloteando alrededor de uno llamado Paul que cumplía años ese día.

Se sentaron en una mesita, y uno de los que me había llevado a casa, el más bajo, exclamó:

Eu, hola, Sunday, ¿Sunday Keatter, era?- preguntó, saludando sonriente con la mano.

Keats.- corrigió el que tenía al lado, y que reconocí como Jacob, el chico amable que manejaba.

¡Hola, Sunday Keats!- saludó riendo de nuevo el otro.

Hola.- respondí yo.- ¿Cómo están?

Bien. Estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Paul.- dijo de nuevo el más conversador, señalando al que yo supuse que era Paul, mientras los otros se reían discretamente de su descaro.

Qh, que bien. Felicitaciones, Paul.- respondí yo.

¿Quieres venir a festejar con nosotros?- ofreció de nuevo el chico, que ahora recordaba se llamaba Quil. Yo ya sabía qué tenía que hacer y esto hacía todo mucho más fácil.

Bueno.- acepté. Me acerqué y me presentaron a todos los chicos; me hicieron un espacio entre Jacob y Quil, el chico tímido. Estuvieron conversando entre ellos, pude ver que Quil y Jacob estaban orgullosos de su osadía y los otros estaban bastante admirados. Después de un rato, Quil se distrajo contando chistes, y pronto los muchachos, que estaban bastante cohibidos por mi presencia, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Jacob, sin embargo, seguía mirándome con una sonrisa tímida. Yo no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo sacar el tema de la bruja, que era lo que tenía que hacer. - ¿Qué hicieron el otro día después de dejarme a mí?

Volvimos a casa.- respondió Jacob. Me volvió a mirar con expresión pensativa, como el otro día, cuando nos conocimos.- Era tarde, y teníamos escuela al otro día.

Ah.- musité. Estaba hablando en voz bastante baja, y dirigiéndome a él solamente, mientras me acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Quince.- dijo Jacob, ensanchando el pecho orgullosamente.- ¿Y tú?

¿Cuántos aparento?

Umm. ¿Quince?

Me tragué una risita, divertida. Mi cara había quedado congelada en los albores de mis quince primaveras, por decirlo de una manera cursi. Todavía tenía una cara de inocente terrible; si me dedicara a alimentarme como los de mi especie me hubiera sido muy útil para atraer presas.

Sí.- mentí, sonriendo al ver la expresión de Jacob. Era un crío dulce, con una expresión tranquila y alegre que hacía que uno se sintiera a gusto inmediatamente a su lado.

¿En dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?- preguntó. Uups.

En Maine.

Wow. La otra punta del país.- comentó.

Sí.

¿Y van a quedarse por aquí?

Puede ser. No sabemos bien que vamos a hacer.- respondí.- ¿Y tú hace cuanto vives aquí, en Port Angeles?

No, yo vivo en La Reservación de La Push, en la costa…- dijo tímidamente Jacob.

Ah, oí decir que es un lugar fantástico. Me contaron toda clase de cosas.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Jacob bastante sorprendido.

Nada, que los bosques y la playa son muy bonitos. Seguramente tú podrás contarme algo más.

Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho para hacer, supongo.- repuso, un poco avergonzado.- Si no te gusta acampar.

A mí me gusta acampar.-respondí. En ese momento recordé que cuando era humana hubiera sido imposible que dijera algo como eso. Pero ahora era cierto, después de todo yo era un predador.

Bueno, puede ser que te guste pasar un día por allí.- respondió esperanzado- no es un lugar tan interesante. Supongo que debía ser mucho más interesante donde vivías tú.

No sé, es bastante parecido a mi antigua casa.- repuse.- El clima es bastante parecido, aunque allí no llovía tanto. Se supone que ésta es la localidad más lluviosa de Estados Unidos. Y hay más zonas de bosques aquí, pero es bastante parecido…- de repente estaba hablando más de la cuenta.-

¿En qué parte de Maine vivías?

En Skowhegan.

No creo haberlo oído nombrar.

No es una ciudad muy grande. –comenté. Toda esta conversación me había puesto nostálgica. Estaba recordando mi vieja casa y me estaba alejando del tema.

¿Extrañas tu casa?- preguntó Jacob. Me sorprendí un poco, no sabía que se notara tanto.

Sí. Mejor cuéntame algo interesante. No sé, algo sobre la historia del lugar

¿La historia del lugar? – preguntó escéptico Jacob.

Sí. Soy una especie de fanática de la historia. Siempre fue una de mis materias favoritas en la escuela. – a esto Jacob levantó una ceja, y yo me reí. – No sé, cuéntame algo.

Mmm. Mira, lo más interesante que conozco son las leyendas de los Quileutes.- y listo, con esa simple frase me estaba sirviendo en bandeja la información que tanto necesitaba. Sentí una inmensa oleada de cariño hacia este chico.

Ah, eso me interesa.- dije, mirándolo fijamente. Se quedó aturdido durante un momento.

Puedo contártelas.- respondió. – Te pareces a alguien que conocía.

¿Sí?- me asusté mucho. Sabía lo que iba a decirme y me estaba preparando para responderle con cara de poker.- ¿a quién?

No, a nadie. Es imposible- musitó. Se quedó pensativo.- ¿Quieres oír las leyendas?- inquirió esperanzadamente.

Claro.

Bueno, la leyenda dice que los quileutes descienden de un grupo de guerreros que podían tomar una forma espiritual. Estos guerreros espíritus, más tarde, comenzaron a convertirse en lobos a voluntad. Descendemos de los lobos, y éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Dicen hubo un gran diluvio, como el del arca de Noé, y que los quileutes ataron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir.

¿Cómo es esto de la forma espiritual?

Eran guerreros que se transformaban en espíritus.

¿Y eso para qué les servía?

Bueno, para asustar a los enemigos. Además, así se comunicaban con los animales y manejaban el viento y las cosas de la naturaleza. Sus espíritus se alejaban para hacer cosas y sus cuerpos se quedaban en casa.-explicó. Esto me resultó fascinante.

¿Y se quedaban en casa? ¿Podían seguir en casa trabajando y haciendo cosas y su espíritu se iba a hacer otras cosas?

No… sus cuerpos se quedaban quietos, creo, porque los ancianos de la tribu siempre dicen que sus esposas se quedaban cuidándolos mientras ellos viajaban. Pero ellos sólo usaban la magia en tiempos de necesidad.

¿Por qué?

Porque las historias cuentan que era muy aterrador entrar en el mundo de los espíritus, liberarse del propio cuerpo.

¿Y ahora no hay más guerreros espíritus?- pregunté, curiosa.

Son sólo leyendas.- respondió, con una expresión de desánimo y vergüenza.- Supersticiones de viejos.

Entonces los ancianos sí creen en ellas.- retruqué.

Creerás que somos unos salvajes.

No. No hay mucha diferencia entre creer en esto y creer en el cielo, y todo eso.- dije, y me salió más amargo de lo que esperaba. – Pero, dime, ¿los ancianos no se pueden convertir en espíritus? –Jacob se me quedó mirando asombrado.

No.-respondió, y me miró como si se preguntara si le estaba tomando el pelo.

Uh. Qué lástima. Hubiera sido mucho más emocionante. – le respondí, y no podía imaginarse hasta qué punto era sincera la decepción en mi voz.


	11. La Sorpresa

Los chicos de la reservación siguieron comiendo y charlando hasta pasada la tarde, y yo los acompañé durante toda su velada. Eran adolescentes; siempre había sentido particular simpatía por los muchachos de esa edad, incluso antes de quedar estaqueada en ella para siempre. Particularmente este grupo se caracterizaba por la alegría y la sencillez; lo cual los hacía muy agradables. Estuve conversando un poco con Quil y con los otros chicos, pero la mayor parte de la conversación fue con Jake. Me contó que su padre era Billy Black, quien era amigo de mi padre. Ahí me di cuenta de que podría haberme reconocido, porque seguramente me habría visto alguna vez de niños. Me contó que le gustaba arreglar autos y cómo odiaba el viejo monovolumen a causa de su lentitud. Me sorprendió esa serie de habilidades a su corta edad. Cuando los chicos se aprestaron para ir de vuelta a casa, Jake me saludó con expresión ligeramente entristecida.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le pregunté. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero me agradaba este chico. Me agradaba de la manera que me agradan los humanos, como añorando ser lo que ellos pueden ser. Pero esto era diferente. Sabía dentro de mí que de ser humana también me hubiera gustado. Era el tipo de persona de la que hubiera podido ser amiga.

Nada. Tengo que volver a casa.- respondió. Me sentí un poco desanimada porque por un segundo había pensado en invitarlo a dar una vuelta conmigo.

Yo le sonreí y le propuse que viniera a verme algún día, si tenía tiempo. Pareció alegre y esperanzado ante aquel prospecto. Me alejé por la calle y en cuanto estuve fuera de su vista doblé por un callejón y arranqué a toda velocidad. Estaba muy excitada por la información que acababa de recopilar, todavía me sentía horrible por los sucesos del día anterior y estaba bastante sedienta, por lo cual quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, eso es, a la habitación de hotel que ocupaba con Manoel. Esperaba que él hubiera podido dedicar su tiempo a una investigación más fructífera que la mía.

Sin embargo mi frenética corrida no duró demasiado; por que a media cuadra de Strawberry Fields capté un aroma conocido y ví un volvo plateado estacionado, y detrás de la ventanilla baja de la puerta del conductor se podía ver el rostro de Edward Cullen.

Me saltó el corazón en el pecho, cuando me detuve mirándolo sorprendida. Él me sonrió, con una sonrisita torcida, y me hizo seña con la mano para que me acercara.

Y avancé hacia él con una sensación de cosquilleo recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Hola, Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa estremecedora.

Vivo aquí, por el momento.-respondí. A pesar de que su presencia me conmovía mucho más de lo que me preocupaba reconocer, su encanto vampírico no podía distraerme; era mucha casualidad que estuviera aquí con su brillante carromato, a la vuelta del bar del que acababa de salir, esperándome.- Me estabas esperando.- repuse, y no era una pregunta, si no una mera confirmación.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó con una mirada inocente que no compré ni por un minuto.

Nada.- mentí.

¿Te importaría si te llevo?- preguntó con un aire solemne que me hubiera hecho reír de no ser que esta situación me resultaba bastante novedosa y estaba incómoda y sorprendida; y que por otro lado su presencia acechante aquí despertaba mis aún-no-del-todo-superadas desconfianzas hacia su familia.

Supongo que no me importaría no encontrarte a veinte metros del lugar en el que estoy, sin mostrar el más mínimo indicio de sorpresa.

A veinte metros podría haberte olido.- repuso despectivamente.

Sí; pero no soy tonta y me doy cuenta de que me esperabas.- Edward apretó los dientes.

Qué importa.-gruñó.

No confío en ustedes.- le respondí, desafiante. Manoel me va a matar cuando se entere que arruiné sus relaciones diplomáticas.- No voy a empezar a hacerlo si los encuentro siguiéndome como sombras.- siseé.

El cretino de Edward sonrió, con expresión de… ¿alivio?

No te sigo para vigilarte.- soltó, y fruncí el ceño al verlo tan evidentemente alegre.

¿No? ¿Qué quieres?

Nada. Hablar contigo.-dijo, tentativamente y me pareció que un poco inseguro. Esto detuvo la respuesta que yo tenía preparada. Era obvio que era sincero, o por lo menos, eso creí yo. No entendí ese gesto de expectativa cuando me miraba. ¿Qué demonios podía llegar a querer hablar conmigo?- Está bien si no quieres venir… digo… apenas nos conocemos y has estado pasando por cosas muy…

No… umm… eh… está bien, supongo.- musité. Me lo quedé mirando como si fuera el animal más raro del zoológico.

Oh.- dijo, con una chispa de alegría en la mirada. Destrabó la puerta del acompañante y la abrió en un nanosegundo.- ¿Subes?

Sí.-dije para mis adentros. Sorteé la distancia hasta la puerta y me subí al auto.

Edward arrancó el auto mirándome como si fuera una bomba que está a punto de estallar; Yo miré el camino. Las calles grises de Port Angeles se reteñían del gris nuboso del cielo en la península de Olimpyc; en ese lugar uno no sabía si iba a ver el sol de nuevo; la lluvia era una constante eterna e inevitable. Por eso justamente podíamos recorrer sus calles de día, a la vista de los humanos mortales.

¿A dónde te llevo?- preguntó Edward.

Depende.

¿De qué?- inquirió, confundido.

Estoy aquí para hablar contigo, ¿no? ¿de qué querías hablar?

No sé. De tantas cosas…- dijo. Este tipo realmente me estaba confundiendo.

¿De qué querías hablar?

No sé. Quisiera conocerte un poco más. Mira, esto no fue buena idea. Seguramente no tienes tiempo para esto. Lo siento, fue una estupidez, sobre todo en este momento… -se detuvo, frustrado, mirando fijamente el camino.

No entiendo.- ahora sí que me hice un lío, pensé. No entendía, realmente, por qué tanta insistencia en preguntar cosas que no quería preguntar. No entendía nada.

Yo tampoco. – suspiró. Sonreí.

Eh… no sé muy bien qué quieres, Edward, pero puedo asegurarte que no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a tu familia, si eso es lo que querías saber.- dije, firmemente, mientras una oscura sospecha me asaltaba; ¿desconfiaría de mí al no poder leer mi mente y querría interrogarme…? Ya estaba inventándome una historia terrible cuando él me respondió bruscamente.

No, no es eso. Ya sé cómo son tú y tu hermano.

No, no sabes. Nos hemos visto dos veces.

Leo la mente de tu hermano. Mi hermana Alice ve el futuro y su marido, Jasper, percibe y manipula las emociones de la gente. Nos damos cuenta perfectamente de quiénes son amigos y quiénes enemigos, gracias.

Entonces, ¿qué quieres?- pregunté, desconcertada.

Hablar contigo.- respondió lentamente, como si yo tuviera tres años, totalmente exasperado. Y en ese momento, el entendimiento me alcanzó gradualmente. Quería ser mi amigo. (Nota de la autora: esta Bella es lenta, lenta, muy lenta, y cuando al fin lo entiende, entiende la mitad, no?) Lo miré tratando de medirlo, de entender si sus palabras eran ciertas o no, como hace mi hermano, pero no poseo su don; no puedo ver la bondad y el talento de las personas como veo el color de sus pieles o de sus ojos. Para saber qué quería Edward Cullen tendría que conocerlo, y eso tomaría tiempo.

Eh… hazme una pregunta.- dije, un poco nerviosa. Deseé que olvidara todo ese estúpido intercambio de palabras que habíamos protagonizado.

Mmm….

Argh.-gruñí.- Esto no va a avanzar si no preguntas. No puedo adivinar lo que quieres saber. No leo las mentes, ¿sabes?

No.- sonrió. Sus ojos vagaban por el camino frente a él. Sólo me miraba cuando creía que no podía verlo- Cuéntame lo que quieras.

¿Lo que quiera?

Sí.

Bueno. Había una vez una niña llamada Caperucita Roja.- reí.

No,- rió él, también- No te burles de mí…

Perdón…- susurré, aún entre risas. Tomé aire, acomodándome en el asiento.- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

¿A dónde quieres ir? No me respondiste, recién.

Vamos al parque. Debe estar vacío.- repuse.- No sé si quiero salir del auto, igual.- dije.

¿Por qué?- preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.- No tienes la más mínima gana de hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?- dijo tristemente. Eso tocó una fibra sensible en mí. Me dio lástima su expresión vencida.

Vivian tenía un auto parecido… -repuse, y cambié rápidamente de tema- es algo muy humano, andar en auto. Me gusta. Antes no me gustaba, pero ahora sí…- Edward esperó un instante, y al ver que yo continuaba sumida en mis pensamientos, preguntó, muy suavemente:

¿Quién era Vivian?- Qué pregunta, pensé.

Era la primera de nosotros.

La primera de ustedes.-repitió él.- Nunca había oído a nadie decirlo así. ¿Ella te… cambió?

No. Vivian no era una persona muy propensa a la creación de vampiros. Creo que no era partidaria de la idea. No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, de cualquier modo.

¿Hace cuanto que estabas con ellos? Con Vivian y con Manoel, quiero decir.

Nos… encontramos… apenas unos meses después de mi cambio. Yo vagaba, estaba perdida y me sentía muy sola… y nos encontramos y Manoel me ofreció inmediatamente que me quedara con ellos. No lo dudó i por un segundo, y aunque tenía mucho miedo supone que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Eso suena mucho como Manoel.- comentó Edward, sonriéndome.

Sí, eso _es_ Manoel de pies a cabeza. Antes del cambio era una persona muy sociable, en su propio estilo. El nació en España, pero estaba trabajando aquí, es arquitecto. Era uno de los más jóvenes de su época y era muy talentoso. Supongo que aún lo es, no le pedí nunca que me dibujara un plano… - comenté, reteniendo una risita, y retomé la historia.- Tenía una novia en su país, estaba por casarse y quería tener muchos hijos. Era el cuarto de seis hermanos, tenía montones de primos, tíos y sobrinos. Bueno, y vino aquí por unos meses, para trabajar en la construcción de una torre, pero le ocurrió esto… Por eso es así. Pasó de tener toda esa enorme familia la que amaba a estar solo, en otro país, sin poder verlos más porque de repente, era un monstruo legendario…- me quedé sin voz; me embargaba la pena por mi hermano, y por mí, pues lo que le había pasado a él me había pasado a mí. Edward me miraba con expresión de dolor; también le había sucedido a él; a todos los que llevábamos esta vida.

¿Cómo fue que empezaron a cazar animales?- preguntó Edward curiosamente, un rato después, cuando ya habíamos aparcado en el parque.

Eso fue hace bastante poco.-expliqué.- cuando llegué yo, Manoel me dijo que era la primera vez que veía a uno de los nuestros alimentarse de animales, y comenzó a ir de caza conmigo… Es muy duro para él aún…

Pero… espera, ¿a ti quién te enseñó a cazar de animales?- preguntó, sorprendido.

Nadie. La sangre humana me enferma. -Expliqué.

¿Cómo?

Me enferma. Cuando era humana el olor de la sangre me daba arcadas, y si bien al principio me atraía, no tanto como la sangre animal, no la puedo tolerar. – como Edward me seguía mirando anonadado, especifiqué.- como la comida humana; la vomito. Ni siquiera me resulta apetitosa ahora.- entonces me acordé de Manoel.- ¡Demonios!- exclamé.- tengo que ir de caza con mi hermano…- y lo miré.-¿No ibas a ir de caza?- pregunté.

No, mis hermanos salieron esta vez.- repuso.- saldré el próximo fin de semana.

Tengo que volver.-le dije. Atardecía y la luz rojiza brillaba suavemente sobre la piel de Edward. Esta tarde había sido, definitivamente, muy rara.

Vamos, entonces.- respondió él.

Me llevó hasta la puerta del Flagstone Motel en silencio.

Se están quedando en el lugar más horrible de la ciudad.- comentó, con desaprobación.

No nos quita el sueño.- bromeé. Edward me sonrió. Una vez hube bajado y agradecido el paseo, Edward me miró con una expresión indescifrable y preguntó:

¿Te importaría decirme qué hacías con todos esos muchachos hoy a la tarde? No es que me meta, pero noté que eran chicos de la reservación.

Estaba averiguando si tienen una bruja.-contesté, irritada.

Oh.

No la tienen, puedes quedarte tranquilo. – Edward tomó aire para responder, pero no le di tiempo. Huí, molesta por esa última pregunta que me resultaba molesta y me hacía sentir vigilada. Sin embrago no podía menos que sentir simpatía por Edward, y me sentía ligada a él de una manera que no podía explicar.

Entré al hotel corriendo, tan rápido que era invisible a ojos humanos, y me estrellé contra el suelo de mi habitación. Manoel no estaba. Me pregunté hacia adónde se habría ido. Llamé a su celular nuevo desde el teléfono del hotel. No contestaba. Debía tenerlo apagado y me preocupó un poco porque supuestamente iba a estar esperándome para ir de caza; mas yo había tardado tanto que no sería sorprendente si se hubiera marchado solo. Me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos.

En ese momento sentí el sonido susurrante de un vampiro corriendo. Manoel entró como una tromba y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunté.

Lo miré con atención al notar que no respondía, y se me hizo evidente que algo no andaba bien. Levantó la vista y tenía los ojos rojos.

Ah, mierda.- musité.

No vamos a poder pedirle más ayuda a los Cullen después de todo.- murmuró.

Bueno, después de una semana terrible, en la cual se me rompió primero el Mouse y después el teclado, escribí esto. Resulta que no tenía planeado esto; simplemente llegué al hotel con Bella y esta situación estaba allí… y no podía dar vuelta atrás… El próximo capítulo está un poco más cocinado que este, espero tardar menos en subirlo. Gracias por leer!

Posdata de último momento: preparé este capitulo para subirlo después de cenar…. A mitad de la cena llama mi hermano por teléfono. Dice: "Abril (mi sobrina) se cayó y no conseguimos taxi" así q salimos rajando con mi mama en el auto. Mi vieja se va con mi hermano, mi sobrina y mi cuñadita al hospital, y me dejan a mí con mi sobrino de un año, que lloró cuarenta minutos seguidos, no por hambre, ni por sueño, ni por pañal sucio, si no porque quería a Su Mamá, hasta dormirse de cansancio. Resumen, la nena se quebró el brazo izquierdo y está enyesada. Y recién después de esto, les subo el capítulo… Perdón por la demora!


	12. Depósitos

¿Qué pasó?- pregunté muy suavemente.

Se quedó tenso y callado. Yo me senté en cuclillas frente a él y le tomé las manos. Manoel miraba el suelo, y estaba rígido e inmóvil. Lo esperé pacientemente, pensando en cuántas veces en los últimos días él me había sostenido silencioso mientras yo me descargaba en largas crisis de histeria.

Lo siento.- dijo dolorosamente.

Está bien. – Pasó un instante eterno antes de que volviera a hablar.

No podía soportar que me vieras.

Está bien. Te quiero mucho.- le dije. A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Gracias.- dijo en un sofoco, y se le cortó la respiración. Lo abracé mientras lloraba sin lágrimas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer en silencio.

No sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Cuando se repuso, mi pobre hermano, mi querido hermano, que siempre había sido una persona sociable, amable y complaciente, me miró con los ojos rojos llenos de angustia.

No pude evitarlo… ah, Bella, lo siento tanto.- debía estar muy desahuciado si se había olvidado de llamarme por el nombre que me había dado.

Está bien. No te preocupes.

No puedo no preocuparme… Si lo hubieras visto… - se detuvo de nuevo. Tomó aire otra vez.- salí de caza, salí de caza al sur, una zona de acampe poco conocida, porque no iba a poder aguantar hasta que volvieras. Llegué perfectamente hasta allí y quería volver rápido para saber cómo te había ido con los quileutes, y estaba bien; empecé a cazar y de repente sentí un aroma impresionante. Fue como si ese aroma me golpeara. Y lo sentí cerca y sentí mucha más sed que nunca en mi vida. Era peor que ser un vampiro recién nacido. Y no sé qué hice, porque recién tomé conciencia de lo que pasaba cuando estaba en el suelo, a mis pies.- y sollozó de nuevo. Lo abracé con fuerza.

Va a estar todo bien. No te preocupes. Va a estar todo bien.- repetí. Él trató de recomponerse y me tomó de la mano.

No va a estar todo bien.- repuso sombríamente.- Esto complica muchísimo las cosas. Y es mi culpa… ah, hermanita, lo siento tanto. Se me cruzó en medio de la cacería… estaba siguiendo a un lobo y se me cruzó…

No complica tanto las cosas…-dije yo. Pero sabía que era verdad. Para empezar, nuestros aliados se iban a enterar de esto y no les iba a gustar ni medio. Complicaba mucho las cosas. Nos tiramos en la cama agarrados de la mano. Yo deseé ser una niña de nuevo, me hubiera gustado que fuéramos niños los dos y no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por nada.- ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo?- pregunté abruptamente. Era un detalle escabroso y desagradable pero había que tenerlo en cuenta.

¿Qué cuerpo?.- susurró Manoel, a duras penas.

El del muerto.

¿Qué muerto? No maté a nadie, Bella.- Me tomó un momento entender las implicaciones de lo que había dicho. Si no había matado a nadie…

¿Qué? - pregunté. Él simplemente gimió. – Espera, ¿cambiaste a alguien y lo dejaste solo?

No… en unos depósitos abandonados no muy lejos de aquí…

¿Y si huye? Manoel, tenemos que encontrarlo YA.

Cerré todo bien. No está en estado de huir.

Manoel, alguien va a oír los gritos.

No, allí no hay nadie para oír los gritos…- murmuró. Estaba empezando a sonar incoherente y sabía que debíamos apurarnos; la situación era crítica y mi hermano no estaba en condiciones de pensar, ni mucho menos llevar la delantera como hacía habitualmente. No me sorprendía; era l primera vez que atacaba un humano desde hacía bastante tiempo y siempre había sufrido hasta límites impensados en estas situaciones. Además, podía calcular que no sabía si no hubiera sido mejor para su pobre víctima si no hubiera podido contenerse y lo hubiera matado ahí mismo.

Tendríamos que hablar con Carlisle.

Ay.-gimió Manoel.- Sí, tenemos que hablar con Carlisle.

¿Qué nos va a decir?

No sé.

Llámalo ahora. – Yo me estaba poniendo de pie, tirando de él.- llámalo ahora, y salimos hacia allá.

Ay, Isabel. Nos acaban de conocer. Y ahora me pasa esto-

Me parece que te va entender. Si quieres lo llamo yo.- repuse. Me dolió mirarlo a la cara.

No es asunto de ellos… no sé si lo tendríamos que decir.

Estamos en su territorio. Aparte, nos defendieron del lobo. Le dijeron que éramos amigos.

Manoel gruñó, tapándose la cara con las manos en un gesto de desesperación.

Oh, por Dios, como arruiné todo.

Dame el celular.

No. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No podemos ocultarlo, de cualquier manera. Se van a enterar. Mira, voy a llamar a la casa de los Cullen.

Manoel no hizo ni dijo nada. Era algo completamente anormal en él, que por lo general se mantenía de una pieza ante las adversidades. Se quedó en la cama cabizbajo, totalmente inmóvil, y yo levanté el tubo. Sonó dos o tres veces y una voz femenina saludó.

¿Diga?

Hola, sí. Soy Bella. ¿Está Carlisle?

No, está en el hospital.- dijo la voz, ligeramente preocupada.- Habla Esme, Bella, ¿pasó algo?

Sí.- respondí yo, y de repente no supe cómo seguir.- Es… Manoel tuvo un problema.

Sí, dime.

Se fue de caza y se cruzó con un acampante.

Oh.-dijo Esme, comprendiendo.- ¿Cómo está ahora? Tu hermano, quiero decir.

Esta mujer era una maravilla. Cualquiera hubiera estado enojado, pero lo primero que se le ocurría preguntar era cómo estaba Manoel.

Está bien, dentro de todo,- susurré, sabiendo que Manoel me escuchaba de cualquier manera.- Mira, Esme, tenemos esta persona escondida, vamos a cuidar de él hasta que esté bien… y de allí en adelante, de hecho ahora voy para allá… pero ustedes tienen que saberlo, nosotros nos someteremos a cualquier medida que tomen.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Nos iremos si ustedes lo desean, pero sólo les pido tres días hasta que podamos movernos con esta persona…

Nosotros no vamos a echarlos.- dijo Esme firmemente.

Me encanta oírte decir eso,-musité.- pero piénsalo bien, ¿sí? Discútanlo, y lo que decidan estará bien. Y gracias por todo.- dije sentidamente.

Oh, querida, no digas eso…

Tengo que irme, Esme. Hablamos después. Hasta luego.

Adiós.- musitó ella, mientras yo cortaba.

Me volví hacia Manoel, esforzándome por no dejar que su aspecto destrozado me partiera el alma. Me miró con un rictus de dolor.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento…- sollozó.

Está bien, Manoel. Vamos hacia allá.- repliqué, esbozando con dificultad una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano. Tiré de él para ayudarlo a levantarse.- Sólo dime dónde está.

Los depósitos abandonados me dieron calosfríos. No hay nada, en realidad, en un depósito abandonado que pueda entrañar un peligro para alguien como yo; excepto quizás un vampiro joven y furioso, o un vampiro "carnívoro", viejo, experimentado y furioso. Pero no fue por que dentro me esperaba la primera de esas posibilidades que me estremecí.

En realidad, me aterró pensar en la agonía de los primeros momentos de la transformación en soledad, en un lugar enorme y oscuro. Me pregunté si Manoel estaba tan fuera de sí como esto parecía indicar; los enormes tinglados de concreto y chapa serían un anfiteatro para los gritos estremecedores de su víctima; cualquier sonido resonaría multiplicado por el eco sucesiva e inexorablemente.

Sin embargo, Manoel me guió, ausente y pálido, hasta un enorme edificio de concreto que ocupaba una manzana entera. Evidentemente no había sido un mero depósito si no una fábrica, antes de caer en el abandono. Lo seguí, sorteando lo que parecían viejas máquinas de coser industriales y desechos metálicos, cruzando el enorme y silencioso espacio de concreto en penumbras. En el otro extremo nos esperaba una escalera que se dirigía al subsuelo.

La escalera crujió bajo el peso de Manoel. Salté ágilmente tras él cuando hubo descendido los primeros peldaños. Nos internamos en la oscuridad: el subsuelo carecía de mayores ventanas aparte de unos pequeños tragaluces por los cuales se entreveían las baldosas de la acera iluminada por la luna.

Seguí la silueta oscura de mi hermano, el único ser viviente que me quedaba en esta tierra, que irónicamente, ni siquiera estaba vivo. Me deslicé tras él en el subsuelo poblado de cajas enormes de madera, ojeando discretamente los armatostes indefinidos de la maquinaria en desuso. La próxima escalerilla estaba en la cara opuesta del edificio; me pasmó el silencio; sabiendo lo que nos esperaba más abajo. Cuando bajamos al segundo subsuelo, entramos en un pasillo y aún no podía oír nada que me indicara la presencia de un vampiro nuevo en plena transformación.

Ya en el tercer subsuelo, que también poseía un pasillo y diversas habitaciones o sectores, sentí los gruñidos ahogados por la distancia y las paredes de cemento y mi hermano empezó a temblar a medida que caminaba. No se detuvo, lo cual me pareció una muestra de coraje enorme. Estaba caminando hacia las consecuencias de sus propios actos, y eso es el acto más íntegro que puedo imaginar.

Abrió la puerta del sector que estaba más alejado de la última escalerilla.

Comprendí que Manoel había escondido en el fondo de ese laberíntico edificio abandonado a su víctima. Se volvió a verme, pálido, invitándome con la mano a pasar, los ojos rojos llenos de miedo.

Bueno, es corto pero aquí está….. seguido del próximo capítulo.


	13. Cuando todo está mal, aparece El Volvo

Chiquis: odio darles excusas pero momentaneamente estoy sin conexion a internet, por eso estoy tardando; asi que este capitulo consiste simplemente en Manoel y Bella; el proximo capitulo es como cinco paginas de Edward, Bella, Jasper y Emmett; creo que les va a gustar más; pero tendrian que esperarme un par de dias, tengo conexion de nuevo el trece, dentro de unos dias...

Gracias!!!

Era horrible. Nunca había presenciado la transformación de otro; recordaba la mía; pero esto era diferente.

¿Cuántos años tenía¿Quién era¿Qué hacía en el páramo desolado que cruzaba mi hermano estando de caza?

¿Quién lo esperaba en casa¿Su madre¿Su mujer¿Tenía acaso hijos o hermanos, o amigos que esperaban verlo, que se preguntaban por qué no había vuelto, que comenzaban a recorrer el agónico camino de su desaparición¿Vivía aquí¿Podríamos ocultarlo¿Lo buscarían, nos buscarían, traeríamos la sospecha y el dolor al mundo de los Cullen? Mientras miraba el rostro sudoroso y agónico de este hombre, no podía evitar preguntarme miles de cosas; no podía dejar de sentir pena por él, una pena que era solapadamente mi pena; y no podía evitar que mi costado más racional y práctico, recién despierto por la desmoralización completa de Manoel, se preocupara por evitar el descubrimiento de nuestro crimen. Si podía llamársele así.

Era muy pálido; tenía pecas en demasía y el pelo rubio clarísimo, y los ojos negros se dilataban en la oscuridad mientras gritaba con la voz ronca y desgastada. Aparentaba no superar la veintena, pero muy mal llevada. Me acuclillé en el suelo a su lado y comencé a hablarle, tomándole la mano y sujetándole la frente. En su brazo encontré pequeños raspones infectados que reconocí como inyecciones. Tenía los lóbulos de los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y sudaba copiosamente. Observé que era muy flaco y estaba pálido y escuálido aún para estándares humanos. Le acaricié el pelo hablándole suavemente, prometiéndole que esto iba a pasar. Manoel me miraba desencajado y temblando, desplomado en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- murmuraba compulsivamente una y otra y otra vez. Desde que había descubierto que podía evitar atacar humanos, si bien a fuerza de voluntad y sacrificio, se le hacía terriblemente imperdonable perder el control. Cuando creía que matar era la única opción alimentarse era horrible, y ahora, alimentarse de un humano pudiendo haberse alimentado de un animal le resultaba imperdonable. Y traerlo accidentalmente a nuestro pequeño infierno era mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podía soportar.

-Está bien, cariño. –dije, mirándolo con una sonrisa abatida. Él negaba con la cabeza, los ojos aterrados fijos en el joven.- Ven.

-No.- dijo ahogadamente.

-Ven, cielo. Ven.- Lo estaba tratando con la mayor dulzura de la que era capaz; como si fuera un niño. Manoel se deslizó hacia mí en un milisegundo, luego de mirarme dubitativamente. Sin embargo, mientras estaba a mi lado no podía apartar la vista de el muchacho, con una expresión de remordimiento terrible. – Háblale. Dile que lo sientes, que no pudiste evitarlo.- ordené. Ahí capturé su atención: me miró con los ojos grandes como platos y la boca abierta, los dientes brillando en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?- soltó, con un hilo de voz.

-Díselo a él. No lo hiciste a propósito.- insistí, y acerqué mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarlo, pero él se alejó de mi mano como si lo hubiera atacado.

-No importa. Arruiné su vida- sollozó.- Es peor, peor que nada que haya hecho, por que ahora tenía la opción de no lastimar a nadie y lo hice. No importa.

-Sí que importa. ¿Acaso no importó con Vivian y tú?

-¡No me hables de ella!- Rugió, y temblé. Tenía los ojos color borravino oscurecidos y estaba lívido. Jamás me había levantado la voz. De hecho, jamás lo había escuchado gritarle a nadie. Además, no habíamos hablado tan directamente de Vivian desde que ella vivía. - ¡ESTÁ MUERTA¡MUERTA¡Ella me cambió y yo me enamoré de ella como un imbécil, y fui el más estúpido de todos, y ahora ella está muerta¿Importa¡No importa nada, porque salió todo mal¡La única razón de mi vida, de esta mierda que llamamos existencia, se fue y no la voy a volver a ver nunca, y nunca le voy a poder decir lo mucho que la quiero…!- sollozó, con la voz quebrada, ya no había rastros de furia, mientras su súbito discurso se mezclaba con los alaridos del hombre en el suelo.- y nunca voy a abrazarla ni sostenerla ni escucharla ni siquiera vivir con ella porque ya no existe… ¡Y NO HAGO MÁS QUE ARRUINARLO TODO! No puedo ni siquiera protegerte - gimió- y eres lo único que me queda en el mundo ¡Y AHORA VAMOS A TENER QUE HUIR DE AQUÍ SIN SIQUIERA ENCONTRAR LO QUE VINIMOS A BUSCAR Y TO…!

En ese momento le pegué una cachetada. No se me ocurrió otra cosa para cortar su ataque de histeria. Era algo sumamente estúpido, y lo saqué de las películas. Era la única manera que se me ocurría de callarlo aparte de besarlo y no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacer eso, pues Manoel es mi hermano mayor. A pesar de la fulgurante idiotez de mi gesto, él se detuvo en seco y durante un minuto permanecimos en un silencio hollado por los gritos del nuevo vampiro.

-Lo siento, perdón… Te grité. No quise hacer eso, y solo estás tratando de ayudar.- murmuró, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad. Me acerqué a él, mirando sus ojos, y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-Te quiero.

-Yo más.- musitó, antes de soltarme, y sentarse con expresión torturada junto al muchacho.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Y volvió a repetir esas palabras como un mantra, una y otra vez. Abracé a mi hermano por la espalda, y acaricié sus cabellos, y luego de una hora, le dije quedamente que me esperara un momento. Tembló como una hoja, y me rogó que no lo dejara solo, por lo cual esperé un poco más. Cuando no pude seguir postergando la cuestión, revisé la mochila del joven agonizante y sus bolsillos.

Encontré su billetera, tenía sólo un registro de conducir que decía que tenía 22 años, y su nombre era Brian Coxon. La licencia de conducir era del estado de Texas y tenía unos dos años de antigüedad. Bueno, al menos sabíamos de dónde venía este tipo.

-Hey, Manoel, me voy. Voy a tratar de averiguar algo sobre él, para ir pensando lo que vamos a hacer. No podemos esperar que despierte para saber de dónde viene ni para decidir lo que vamos a hacer. Pero no tardo.

-No te tardes mucho.- susurró.

-No, voy a tratar de apresurarme. ¿Estarás bien?

-Creo.

Lo abracé por última vez y le dije que todo iba a andar bien.

Comencé a recorrer el laberíntico camino de salida. Una vez hube cruzado la vieja y enorme fábrica, me detuve un momento en la puerta, escudriñando la noche.

Y fue grande mi sorpresa cuando a pocos metros vi un volvo plateado estacionado.


	14. Brian Coxon

No sabía que pensar mientras me acercaba al auto. Edward, sin embargo, se me adelantó, porque salió velozmente del auto estacionado y se acercó a mí con semblante preocupado.

¿Qué pasó, Bella?

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, no mirándolo a él, si no al auto estacionado.

Me enteré de que tuviste un problema y vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda.- esto me sacó de quicio. Me miraba con conmiseración, y si venía de su casa seguramente ya sabía lo que había pasado.

No pasa nada. Nos arreglaremos.-murmuré, amargamente, mirando el suelo. Edward se quedó mirándome en silencio.

¿Cómo está tu hermano?-preguntó.

Mal. Nunca lo había visto así.- repliqué.

¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?- y lo dijo en voz baja y con un tono muy dulce. Creo que temblé cuando lo escuché.

No quiero meterlos en más problemas.-musité. Recién ahí me atreví a mirarlo, y tenía una expresión de tal bondad que me pregunté cómo había podido dudar de sus intenciones en algún momento.

Creo que hay más posibilidades de que esto empeore si no te ayudo- dijo. Era casi un comentario arrogante, pero tenía razón. Llevaban muchos años en esta vida y habían presenciado más de una transformación, a juzgar por su número. En ese momento Alice apareció doblando una esquina. – Mi hermana se enteró mientras estaba de caza y no pudo avisarnos, ni volver… tuvimos un día agitado.- Alice estuvo a mi lado, abrazándome fuertemente en un segundo.

Oh, Bella, lo siento, no pude hacer nada para avisarte y tu celular estaba fuera de servicio y no pude comunicarme con nadie porque…- arrancó a toda velocidad.- no pude preverlo si no unos segundos antes de que sucediera y se me mezclaba con otras….

Está bien, Alice.- respondí. – No hay problema. No tienes por qué ocuparte de nosotros.

No Bella, no digas eso…

No te sientas mal, es algo que pasó. Lo que pasó, pasó.- le dije. Estaba harta de consolar gente hoy.

Bueno, entonces tú puedes ir con Edward a buscar información sobre el chico y yo voy a acompañar a Manoel.- exclamó Alice.

No, es…- protesté.

Es una buena idea,- repuso Edward.- O si prefieres acompañar a tu hermano tú misma nos puedes dar la licencia de conducir del chico y buscamos información de él.

¿Cómo sabes que tengo la licencia…?

Lo leí de la mente de Alice.- respondió con tono aburrido Edward.- Pero me parece mejor que vengas conmigo y te despejes un poco, Alice es una de las mejores personas para consolar a alguien en esta situación, créeme. Tiene una vasta experiencia.- Alice lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de mirarme a mí, expectante. Suspiré y asentí.

Espera, que te muestro el camino.- murmuré.

No es necesario.- respondió Alice alzando una mano para detenerme.- Lo he visto. – Y se escabulló puertas adentro a toda velocidad.

Me quedé sola, con Edward, muy confundida. Toda esta situación me sobrepasaba.

Lo próximo que sé es que, repentinamente unos brazos cálidos me envolvían. Levanté la vista, sorprendida, para ver el rostro de mi madre mirándome con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Mamá, - musité. Y estaba mirando su hermoso rostro, muy alegre, cuando sentí que unos brazos helados me sacudían.

¡Despierta, ya, mismo! Te dije que esto era peligroso – dijo una voz ronca de mujer. Vivian me miraba enojada. – y Manoel te necesita.

Es que no sé que hacer…. – murmuré- no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien…

Nadie sabe si está haciendo las cosas bien. Pero puedo decirte que fuiste un encanto con Manoel ahí adentro.- repuso, mirándome cariñosamente. Yo levanté las cejas, escéptica.

Lo abofeteé.-

Bueno, estaba histérico. No esperaba otra cosa de ti.- repuso Vivian encogiéndose de hombros. – Vamos, apúrate que Edward va a pensar que estás loca.

¡Y a quién le importa lo que piense Edward Cullen!- bufé. Vivian se rió maquiavélicamente.

¡A ti, niña, a ti!- rió.

Y estaba de nuevo parada en la calle, con las manos en la cabeza y Edward mirándome confundido.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Sí. ¿Pasé mucho tiempo así?- pregunté. Edward pareció no entender.- Nada, nada. ¿Puedes ayudarme a averiguar quien es esta persona?

Creo que sí.- repuso él.- Sube al auto.

Me dolió entrar de nuevo en casa de los Cullen. Todos ellos no tenían por qué tomarse tantas molestias por nosotros. Cuando Esme recibió con un abrazo y Carlisle me palmeó los hombros, supe que éramos amigos. A pesar del escaso tiempo que nos conocíamos, nos habíamos encontrado y reconocido como tales. Observando su actitud en esta hora de necesidad, me pareció entender cómo Manoel había sabido instantáneamente que eran buenos. Este tipo de cosas, ayudar a un completo desconocido abriéndole las puertas de su casa, era el tipo de cosas que Vivian y Manoel habían pasado la vida haciendo.

Jasper y Emmett me recibieron, Jasper con un saludo cortés, y Emmett con un abrazo fraternal. Rosalie me saludó distantemente. Emmett expresó su simpatía por nuestra situación, y comentó haber estado en la misma un par de veces. Por la conversación que siguió me pareció colegir que tanto Emmet como Jasper habían sufrido deslices parecidos. Y aunque no pregunté directamente, entendí que luego de cada desliz la familia entera se veía obligada a trasladarse. Esperaba poder solucionar esta situación para que no tuvieran que mudarse por nuestra culpa. No me animé a preguntarles lo que deberían hacer.

Edward le entregó la licencia de conducir a Jasper, quien se la llevó para hacer una llamada.

Jasper tiene contactos en el sur, que por lo general nos ayudan a conseguir identificaciones falsas. Probablemente pueda ayudarnos.

¿Y qué va a pedir a cambio?- pregunté.

Nada.- dijo Edward, y no le creí.

No te preocupes por eso.- acotó Emmett.

No puedo no preocuparme. Ustedes se están tomando montones de molestias por nosotros y yo no tengo con que retribuirles.- Edward me miró, molesto, y Emmett abrió la boca para responder, cuando Jasper apareció.

Bella, la licencia que conseguiste es falsa. El chico tiene diecisiete.- Yo solté un silbido involuntario. Los tres me miraron confundidos.

Perdón. Parece mucho mayor. Está destrozado, para su edad.- expliqué, y estoy segura que si pudiera me hubiera sonrojado.

Sí, bueno, eso es porque ha pasado por varios institutos de menores y llevado una vida, digamos, desordenada. Escapó de su casa hace unos dos años y los únicos que podrían estar buscándolo, o sea sus padres, ni siquiera han denunciado su desaparición. Hace cerca de un año que no tiene contacto con ningún pariente…

Oh, Dios.- murmuré. Me llevé las manos a la cara.- ¿Podrías explayarte en lo de la vida desordenada, Jasper? ¿Qué quiere decir eso, exactamente?- pregunté, recordando las marcas en el brazo del chico.

Va a tener problemas de control. Tuvo problemas con diversas adicciones. Era alcohólico en recuperación, y estaba planeando empezar una nueva vida…- a esto me reí amargamente. Los tres vampiros me miraron con aprensión. Como no dije nada, Jasper continuó.- Hace unos meses se ubicó en Tacoma. Tenía una especie de novia. – Gruñí.

Veo que hay complicaciones.- suspiré.- Pero, por lo menos, no le rompimos el corazón a nadie, excepto a la novia.- A esto, Edward me miró cautelosamente, Y Jasper pareció incómodo. Emmett los miró a uno y otro alternativamente, antes de preguntar:

¿Qué pasa?

Bueno, la novia está embarazada.- soltó lentamente Jasper.

No…- gruñí, frustrada.- Bueno, Manoel no tiene por qué enterarse…- musité.- ¿Sabe el chico que va a ser padre?

No sé...- musitó Jasper.

¿De cuantos meses está? Porque eso puede ayudarnos a calcularse lo sabe o no. Yo no voy a decírselo si no lo sabe.- lo increpé.

No sé.

Oh.- dije.- Gracias, Jasper. Esto ha sido realmente muy útil y no hubiera podido averiguarlo por mis propios medios. Si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por ustedes…- Emmett se rió en voz baja y Jasper me guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Emmett se puso de pie apresuradamente y salió de la habitación. Me quedé con Edward, confundida. -¿Por qué se fueron?

No sé.- se desentendió Edward, mirándome con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

Gracias.- susurré.

¿Por qué? No hay nada que agradecer.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. Levanté una ceja.

Por esto.

Oh, no es nada. - repuso, mirando hacia otro lado.- Aunque si aún quieres retribuirnos de alguna manera…

¿Sí?- pregunté.

No es que tengas que retribuir nada, porque esperamos que seas como una... parte de nuestra familia. Igual que Manoel. Y este tal Brian Coxon, aparentemente.- murmuró, levantando las cejas con incredulidad. Yo gruñí, de nuevo. El sonrió. – Estás gruñona hoy.

Sí. La verdad es que ha sido un día…

Me imagino. ¿Quieres volver con tu hermano?- preguntó, abruptamente.

Debo volver, ya.- exclamé.- Me distraje pensando…

Te llevo.

Oh, Edward, ya has hecho bastante por mí…- me quejé. Edward revoleó los ojos.

Ya te pediré algo.- dijo, y sonrió mirándome con timidez.


	15. Despertares

Bueno, ahora esta este capítulo sobre el despertar de Brian, que va a ser bastante importante en esta historia... Tengo una pregunta. Nunca estuve del todod conforme con el título de esta historia, creen que otro llamaría más la atenció? cuando titulé la historia barajé estas opciones: noche de tormenta, campo de juego, cuenta conmigo, o dos hermanos. me podrían decir qué les parece? no sé si puedo cambiar el título de la historia o si me conviene, pero para tenerlo en cuenta para proximas historias... Les sigo agradeciendo por su fidelidad! gracias!

¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? 

No sé por qué, pero me he preguntado esto desde que nací. Siempre me confundió el ritmo del tiempo; se supone que es constante, que no tarda más de un segundo a otro; que siempre avanza marcando el mismo compás. No tardé mucho en oír decir a los adultos a mi alrededor que cuando uno disfruta, el tiempo vuela, y que cuando uno sufre, discurre lentamente como el barro colina abajo.

Pero descubrí que eso no era del todo cierto. Había momentos, momentos en los que uno se concentraba solamente en lo que estaba haciendo, momentos que pueden no ser de dolor, sino de puro disfrute, como los últimos minutos que uno puede permanecer en la cama, despierto, antes de levantarse. Momentos que uno se concentra en lo que hace, y parecen durar mucho más…

No sé cómo pasa el tiempo. Quince años son mucho más que dos, pero mis dos años de existencia como vampiro pesan más que los quince años soleados de mi vida. El dolor de mi desarraigo parece haber durado más que mi infancia y mi adolescencia; mi corta amistad con Vivian y Manoel me parece mucho más larga; a veces pienso que los amo mucho más de lo normal. Entonces recapacito, y sé algo con certeza: el tiempo de los vampiros son esos cinco minutos antes de salir de la cama, en el que se es consciente de cada segundo como si durara horas. Por eso nuestros años juntos duraron una vida. Una vida eterna.

Como cada segundo es eterno. 

Así, cada segundo es eterno siempre… en el dolor y en la alegría…

Y en la transformación de Brian Coxon también. 

No quisimos que los Cullen estuvieran más de lo necesario. Alice le había levantado bastante el ánimo a Manoel, y la despedimos amablemente. Manoel se recompuso y jamás volví a verlo en el estado en el que estuvo aquella vez. Pero una vez Alice se hubo ido apagamos el celular y nos quedamos solos con Brian. Me recordó a una imagen que tengo; en épocas pasadas, la gente no concurría a los hospitales; los convalecientes eran cuidados por las familias, y las mujeres daban a luz en casa. También los ancianos y los enfermos fallecían rodeados de sus familiares. Y me pareció que esto era un poco como eso; era como si estuviéramos atendiendo el parto de un pariente, o cuidando de un enfermo, o acompañando la muerte de un familiar. O las tres cosas juntas tal vez; porque Brian sufría la transformación, se estaba muriendo, y a la vez, estaba naciendo. 

Y duró una eternidad.

Fue fantástico no tener que hacerme cargo sola de la situación. Mi hermano y yo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. Fue como tener un hijo. En realidad no sé, porque no tengo hijos, pero me imagino. Por eso no quisimos que los Cullen estuvieran. Esto era algo de la familia. La familia que formábamos Manoel y yo, porque, de una manera inexplicable, éramos hermanos. Y ahora Brian era un hermano más. 

Pobre. 

Gritó mucho. Invocó a Jesús. Llamó a una tal Melody, llamó a su madre y a un tal Peter. Luego dijo muchas veces basta papá, basta. Pidió perdón incansablemente y tuvo momentos de delirio en los que no decía nada, y sólo soltaba gemidos inarticulados. Manoel y yo tratamos de confortarlo. Le acariciamos la frente y le prometimos que iba a terminar el dolor. Hasta le cantamos canciones de cuna cuando parecía estar sufriendo menos. 

Después dejó de latirle el corazón. Se quedó quieto y frío y ya no gritó más y quedó inmóvil. Ya había pasado la transformación; ya le había cambiado la cara. Tenía la cara delgada y bonita; pálida, con las pecas más claras de lo normal. Eso le daba un cierto encanto; y el pelo muy claro corto y lacio. Sus ojeras eran acusadísimas. 

Manoel y yo también nos quedamos quietos. 

No sabíamos que hacer ni decir, y este era un buen momento para sentir miedo, pues ya era un vampiro recién nacido, sediento y terriblemente fuerte. Yo no había tenido tiempo de explicarle a Manoel mis escasas averiguaciones sobre el pasado de su víctima; y era preciso que supiera ya que este chiquillo había tenido problemas de adicciones, o sea, no iba a poder contenerse fácilmente y alejarlo de los seres humanos iba a ser más difícil que un parto de nalga. 

Pero no quería que este chico se despertara solo, y sabía que seguramente fuera capaz de escuchar ya todo lo que dijéramos. 

Así que nos quedamos quietos y callados. Manoel cerró los ojos, y cuando me miró lo hizo primero con tristeza; y luego sonrió, apenas.

Supe que había estado usando su don.

-¿Qué ves?- inquirí, ansiosa.

-Veo… adolescencia. – murmuró, sonriendo tristemente. Luego de una breve pausa continuó.- Pero en el fondo hay bondad… 

Me dio tanta pena, que me senté de nuevo junto al cuerpo inmóvil. Unos minutos más tarde, Manoel hizo lo mismo. 

Y despertó. O decidió dejar de esperar. Abrió los ojos, aterrado, y yo tenía su mano entre las mías y describía pequeños círculos en el dorso. No dijo nada, simplemente nos miró con cara de horror, como comprobando que esto no era un sueño, y soltó mi mano bruscamente para examinar sus brazos, y mirar alrededor. Al fin volvió a mirarnos. 

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, con una voz muy juvenil que no pegaba con su rostro. Puso era de asombro, pues evidentemente su voz sonaba muy distinta. 

-Hola.- dijo Manoel.- ¿Te sientes mejor? 

-No.-respondió el chico, y me pareció un buen comienzo; al menos era bien educado, respondía a las preguntas de los demás aunque no le contestaran las suyas.- ¿Qué…¿Dónde estamos?..

-En el estado de Washington. – respondió Manoel.- En Port Angeles, a unas millas de donde estabas tú. 

El chico observó su entorno visiblemente absorto y confundido. No hizo nada; hasta media hora después, cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Quiénes son ? ... ¿Qué me pasó?... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Somos Manoel y Bella- dijo mi hermano. 

-Pero…- el chico pareció estar concentrado en recordar.- Yo… pero… Por Dios…- exclamó, y miró a Manoel aterrado.- ¡Tú me mordiste! Oh, Dios… 

Se levantó y alejó de nosotros a velocidad sobrehumana, y eso lo asustó aún más. Yo me posicioné discretamente cerca de la puerta. El chico miró la agilidad de mis movimientos, que no era excesiva, y tembló un poco más.

Manoel miró al piso, apenado, pero no ya en el estado desesperante de los días anteriores. 

-Es cierto. No te has vuelto loco. Te mordí y lo siento. No quise hacerlo y realmente espero que creas que lo siento. 

El chico no se movió de su lugar y apreció pensar mucho en lo que Manoel le había dicho. Tras una larga espera, en la que nos miraba como si fuéramos dos animales peligrosos, o sea, lo que éramos; se puso serio.

Frunció el ceño mirando a Manoel y se relajó, como si hubiera comprendido algo de repente.

-Es cierto. Yo lo sé….-murmuró.- lo recuerdo. 

Esa fue mi primera impresión de Brian Coxon. Era el tipo de persona que necesita tomarse su tiempo para pensar, para preparar y a veces hasta para entender las cosas, pero cuando llega a hacer algo, está seguro de que está haciendo lo correcto. Esto me resultó muy confuso porque no concordaba mucho con la descripción que Jasper me había hecho de sus antecedentes policiales. 

Pero el chico, si bien estaba muy confundido y asustado, no tardó mucho en comprender la situación. Manoel le explicó lo que le había sucedido y Brian recordaba haber oído nuestras conversaciones durante su transformación, borroneadas por el delirio. Pero recordaba que Manoel había mostrado señas de arrepentimiento. En medio de su agonía se había aferrado a nuestras voces.

Los escuché.- musitaba con un hilo de voz.- Sé que no fue un sueño. Tú le dijiste- dijo, señalándome con la cabeza.- que dijera que lo sentía, que yo debía saber que no lo había hecho a propósito. Y yo supe que era verdad.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que nuestro nuevo huésped, por así llamarlo, decía. Tenía una simpleza que lo hacía parecer un niño. 

-Escucha…. Brian.- dije. - ¿Realmente nos crees¿Crees lo que te hemos dicho? – le pregunté. Para no hacer las cosas muy complicadas, le dijimos que éramos vampiros y él, ahora, también. Ya habría tiempo para contarle la historia de nuestras vidas.

-Sí.- dijo.- No sé por qué, pero sé que es cierto.- y tembló.

-Está bien.- le dije.- No tengas miedo. No queremos hacerte daño ¿Sabes?- le dije, mientras él asentía con la cabeza.

-Nosotros no vamos a hacerte daño. Trataremos de enseñarte lo que desees aprender y cuidarte, si tú lo deseas. Pero has de saber.- dijo Manoel, gravemente- que lo que me ocurrió, esto de atacarte, puede ocurrirte a ti. Nosotros tratamos de beber sangre de animales, pero te sentirás atraíso por la sangre humana y te será muy difícil resistirlo. 

-No veo a qué va todo eso.- murmuró el chico, mirándonos con ojos como platos.- 

-Va a que probablemente no puedas volver a ver a nadie…- dijo Manoel. ¡Mierda, yo no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada!

-¿A nadie?- preguntó aterrado.

-No, al menos no por un año hasta que puedas controlar la sed.- le dijo Manoel.- Y luego tendrás el problema… Mira, la única ley que tenemos los vampiros dicta que nuestra existencia permanezca en secreto¿entiendes? Tú no vas a envejecer, y no podrás explicar eso a menos que digas la verdad. Tendrías que esperar un tiempo y volver con tus parientes, pero sólo para desaparecer en cuanto se hiciera imposible ocultar tu juventud. ¿Entiendes? 

-No. ¿Qué pasa si alguien sabe que soy un vampiro?

-Bueno, si los…. Volturi se enteran, te matarán. Y matarán a los humanos que sepan de ti.

-¿Quiénes son los Volturi?

-Son un grupo de vampiros muy viejos y poderosos que poseen una guardia real de vampiros y se dedican exclusivamente a perseguir a los que no cumplen la ley.- repliqué cortante, para hacerle entender que lo que pretendía era imposible.- Es horrible, lo sé. Mis padres están vivos aún.

-No me importan mis padres.- gruñó, feroz, mirándome con bronca. Me percaté de que le había hablado con mal tono.- El problema es que tengo mujer y voy a tener un hijo. Me está esperando en Tacoma. 

A esto Manoel se tapó la cara con las manos.

Y esta cosita cortita fue el capítulo 15! 


	16. Algo Azul

-¿Ya se han acomodado en la casa nueva?- preguntó Alice Cullen despreocupadamente, recorriendo el diminuto living room como una bailarina e ignorando a Brian, quien se había parado de un salto, en guardia, y a mí, que había interpuesto entre ellos dos. – Oh, y aquí está nuestro nuevo amigo. Me encanta conocer gente nueva. ¿Cómo estás Brian? Yo soy Alice. 

Era una casa pequeña. No se me ocurre un mejor adjetivo para ella, aparte de preciosa. Era preciosa y pequeña, y no podía imaginarme de dónde había sacado Manoel el dinero. Tenía entendido que teníamos algo de dinero aún en la cuenta de Vivian, pero no creía que fuera suficiente para una casa, incluso una como ésta. Esto era un evento extraordinario y excelente que me ponía de buen humor. Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que el nuevo miembro de la familia había despertado. A pesar de las complicaciones, teníamos un nuevo escondrijo cómodo y alejado del poblado. 

Dentro de todo, me parecía una hermosa casa. Era el tipo de lugar donde nos gustaba vivir. Su principal ventaja era que estaba en las inmediaciones del bosque. Solía ser la caseta del guardaparques. 

Tenía las paredes de ladrillos rojos, y una enredadera la abrazaba desde los cimientos del porche de madera. La puerta era de madera negra, con una puerta de alambre para dejarla abierta en verano sin que penetraran los insectos. Me pregunté que clase de idiota podría abrir una puerta en verano en Washington. El techo caía a dos aguas; por dentro las paredes estaban revestidas en madera de fresno, con apenas una pátina gris que a mí me parecía antigua y romántica. El piso era de madera y estaba barnizado de un color muy oscuro. Tenía una cocina y una sala de estar en el piso de abajo, y una escalera llevaba a las dos habitaciones y al baño en el piso de arriba. La cocina y el baño carecían del revestimiento de madera; la cocina tenía azulejos blancos y baldosas azules formando un mosaico en el piso; una guarda marrón con flores azules cortaba la blanca pared de azulejos. Un enorme aparador de madera de roble se erguía en la cocina, a su lado había un viejo anafe y una salamandra de hierro, negra, con su puerta de brillante mica como un cuadrado ojo de insecto y sus patitas cortas abulonadas al piso. Una alacena de madera oscura y una pileta de acero inoxidable con una vieja canilla que parecía un cisne completaban la cocina. Al entrar en esta habitación, todo este mobiliario estaba en la pared enfrentada a la puerta. En las paredes de los costados había ventanas herrumbradas con cortinas blancas y delgadas que temblaban al viento como el vestido de una doncella. Las habitaciones eran dos piecitas con ventanas enormes; el baño tenía sanitarios antiguos con patas talladas y espejos manchados de plateado. En resumen, era hermosa y poética. Tenía historia, no como las casas nuevas. Dado que no soy muy vieja y aún soy un poco inconciente de mi inmortalidad, lo antiguo me sigue infundiendo respeto; como esta casa manchada de humedad y cubierta de enredaderas. 

Alice miraba a su alrededor con cierta desaprobación, aparentemente descontenta con nuestra elección, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión alarmada de Brian y mi expresión de fastidio. Suspiré.

-Brian, esta es Alice, una amiga.

-Sí, ahora me acuerdo. Me asusté un poco cuando entró corriendo. – balbuceó, mirando al piso, y supuse que se enrojecería si fuera humano. 

-¿Cómo la recuerdas?- pregunté, sorprendida. Alice parecía encantada, y le brillaban los ojos del entusiasmo, a pesar de la expresión incómoda y asustad de Brian. 

-Estuvo conmigo cuando… estábamos en la fábrica.- dijo, mirándola confundido. La memoria de este chico me fascinaba. Se había aferrado a la conciencia con dientes y uñas durante su transformación. Creo que no conozco a nadie que recuerde tantos detalles. 

-Increíble.- comentó Alice, aunque era evidente que no estaba sorprendida en absoluto. Se volvió a mí. – Bella, veo que te has conseguido una nueva pocilga. Está mejor que la anterior.

-Esta casa es perfecta. – respondí, secamente. Alice se rió entre dientes.- Ponte algo azul.- me indicó. La miré indignada.

-¿Qué?

-Ay, Bella.- suspiró con frustración, mientras sentíamos el auto de Carlisle acercándose por la lejana ruta.- Quiero lo mejor para ti. Ponte algo azul.

La miré como si me hablara en chino. Miré a Brian, quien portaba un semblante atónito como el mío.

-¿Por qué? Además no tengo nada azul.

-Ya lo sé. – sonrió Alice, y esa sonrisa triunfal no me gustó nada.- repentinamente tenía una camisa azul sencilla y una falda azul de seda en la mano. La sacó de su morral en un milisegundo. – Te traje esto.

Bien, ahora _sí_ que no entendía nada. Miré a Alice y a la blusa, y me sentí enrojecer, lo que por supuesto no estaba pasando. Este pequeño acto se me antojaba una limosna, y no me agradaba. Primero le decía pocilga a mi hermosa casita, y ahora me regalaba ropa.

Debo haberla mirado muy mal. Pero no se inmutó.

-A Edward le gusta el azul. – soltó descaradamente.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?- rugí. Brian tembló y se alejó unos metros de nosotras, mirándonos alarmado. Quiero decir que rugí, literalmente, como el león de la Metro. Probablemente se escuchó en un par de millas a la redonda.

-¿No?- preguntó Alice, visiblemente decepcionada. Me miró como una niña a la que le sacaron un juguete.- Pensé que sí.- musitó, con un puchero.

Esto me terminó de confundir, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para responder porque el auto de Carlisle había estacionado al final del camino, a unos cuarenta metros de aquí. Sus ocupantes estarían salvando esa distancia en segundos. Por lo tanto tomé aire, y me dirigí a Alice.

-Siento haberte gritado, Alice.- le dije, puntualmente.- Realmente me caes bien, pero no me gusta que me regalen cosas. Particularmente tú, que has hecho bastante por nosotros. Tendré que esforzarme mucho para saldar nuestra deuda, y no tengo interés en que se agrande ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? 

Alice sonrió, y de nuevo me confundió su sonrisa.

-¿Te importa lo que piense mi hermano o no?- preguntó. Me exasperó.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- chillé, entre dientes.

-¡Sí te importa, sí te importa!- exclamó excitadamente Alice, saltando en el lugar levemente. Me miró entusiasmada.- ¡No te preocupes Bella, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo!

-¿Qué secreto?- pregunté, completamente desconcertada. Pero en ese momento entró Manoel, y no quise seguir discutiendo con Alice, quien , evidentemente, además de ser un encanto estaba loca. Brian me miraba con una expresión de incredulidad y confusión que seguramente se reflejaba en mi rostro. Negué frustradamente con la cabeza y me dedicó una débil sonrisa de simpatía. Esa sonrisa me recordó que mis frustraciones no importaban ahora. Tenía que consolar a Manoel, seguramente no estaba del todo bien aún. Tenía que ayudar a Brian a amoldarse. Los primeros años son terribles. Además, estaba anidando un plan en mi interior, un plan que no quería compartir con nadie hasta que no estuviera bien formado. Quería buscar una manera de reunir a Brian con su novia. 

Esto responde a que lo primero que hicimos, luego de nuestra primera sesión de caza, fue sentarnos a hablar con Brian (en realidad, Manoel habló la mayor parte del tiempo). El pobre chico aún estaba muy confundido, y decidimos poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Manoel le dijo que éramos dos vampiros perseguidos; no estábamos solos ni indefensos, pero estar con nosotros representaría riesgos. No quisimos explicarle toda la historia de James, Laurent y Victoria, ni de por qué estábamos aquí, no queríamos abrumarlo con información, pero él se dio cuenta de que había cosas que no le estábamos contando y nos hizo prometer que le contaríamos todo muy pronto, cuando él nos lo pidiera. Sí le explicamos que había otros vampiros "vegetarianos" cerca, y que si no se sentía a gusto con nosotros, o si no podía perdonar a Manoel por lo que había hecho, podía ver si ellos lo aceptaban, e incluso podía decidir ser una criatura de la noche y huir a beber sangre humana. Le dijimos que no le impediríamos seguir ese camino, pero que no lo protegeríamos de ser así. 

Él, como siempre, se tomó mucho tiempo para pensar y nos dijo que nos avisaría cuando tomara una decisión. Nos quedamos largo rato en el bosque, y en medio de un silencio apacible, Brian soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que no estaba muy enojado, no estaba tan enojado como debería. Como no le respondimos, continuó, diciendo que no entendía por qué era así, pero que nos creía y sentía que éramos buenas personas (dudó un poco antes de decir "personas"), y que en realidad, lo que más le importaba era volver con su mujer. 

Brian había nacido el mismo año que yo, por lo tanto tenía diecisiete años cumplidos. Era muy raro oírlo hablar gravemente de su mujer, pero yo suponía que había vivido mucho a pesar de su corta edad. Aún no le había dicho a Manoel lo que Jasper me había relatado; por eso le pregunté a Brian cómo había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Él acomodó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Como parecía no saber por dónde empezar, le dije que si quería empezara contándonos algo de su familia. Le dejé en claro que todo esto era necesario para saber cómo podríamos ayudarlo a dominar su nueva naturaleza. 

-Bueno.-dijo Brian, con su resuelto acento tejano, mientras jugaba con los cordones de las zapatillas anaranjadas. - No sé que decir de mi familia. No es muy interesante en verdad. Tengo cinco hermanas mayores. Mi madre es ama de casa. Mi padre es policía.- dijo la palabra como si fuera un insulto, lo que me chocó, ya que mi papá también es policía.– Pero también tiene un rancho. Nuestra familia podría decirse que es adinerada y el viejo fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a trabajar en política. Yo nunca le gusté. Creo que nunca le gustó nada, ni nadie, aparte del licor. 

-Lo que más le gustaba era volver tarde, borracho y le pegarle a mi madre y a mis hermanas. Mis hermanas volaron de casa una a una; todas son mucho mayores que yo. Supongo que no debería culparlas, pero todas se casaron lo más pronto posible y jamás volvieron a preguntar por mamá ni por mí. 

-Mamá era cada vez más infeliz y yo estaba cada vez más adolescente. Así que me harté y le planté cara al viejo. Lo amenacé con un rifle. – concluyó, con la naturalidad impávida con la que hablaba siempre, como si apuntar un arma contra su padre fuera algo normal. No se ponía triste, contaba estas cosas como si estuviera hablando del clima, y a veces hasta sonreía irónicamente.

-Pero el viejo, entonces, me mandó a un reformatorio. Mamá lloró, y salí un año después. El viejo debe haber creído que el reformatorio me "reformaría"- hizo comillas con los dedos.- No fue así, y le prendí fuego el establo. Le dije a mamá que huyéramos, pero estaba asustada. De nuevo fui al reformatorio y otra vez salí luego de un año. Entonces le descubrieron el vicio a mi viejo; él se postulaba para ser concejal, y un periodista publicó un artículo en el que se detallaban las compras de alcohol que hacía con su tarjeta de crédito, y él me inculpó a mí. Hizo creer a todo el mundo que_ yo_ era el borracho y me mandó a entrar en un plan para alcohólicos y adictos.- se rió estruendosamente. – Fue lo mejor que hizo por mí, el viejo, por que ahí conocí a Melody.- su voz se volvió lastimera, y su expresión se ablandó. 

-¿Melody es tu mujer?- pregunté, pues supuse que Manoel no se animaría a preguntar. 

-Sí, es mi mujercita. Cuando la conocí, ella estaba a punto de mudarse con su familia a Tacoma, y yo simplemente huí y la seguí. Conseguí un empleo muy humilde y trabajé todos los días para estar cerca de ella. Tuve que fingir ser mayor. Ella terminó el secundario el año pasado y trabaja en una guardería. Es una persona dulce, le agradan los niños…- murmuró con voz ronca.

En ese momento surgió mi resolución de encontrar una solución para Brian. En mi caso había sido imposible regresar, pero ¿si Brian consiguiera refrenar su sed en un año o dos, o tres, y volviera a casa? Para que eso sucediera, era necesario que su desaparición no fuera reportada, pensé. Eso era lo que me impedía volver a mí; mi caso había sido sumamente publicitado; mi cara aparecía en cartones de leche en Arizona y Tejas. Si volvía con mi madre tenía que tener una historia para explicar miles de cosas; tendría que declarar ante la justicia, entre otras cosas… Y estaba el detalle que luego de pocos años tendría que volver a desaparecer. 

Pero a Brian todavía su mujer no lo esperaba; había salido de la ciudad, nos decía, por unas semanas, para trabajar en una construcción cerca de nuestra nueva casa… Si tan sólo pudiera crear una excusa para justificar su ausencia por un año, inventar algo para la mujer mientras trabajábamos en el control de Brian, tal vez podría volver con ella. Claro que tendría que elaborar montones de excusas; tendría que desaparecer cada pocas semanas para alimentarse, tendría que explicarle por qué no comía, ni dormía… 

Decidí dejar el asunto para más adelante, pero se formó esa resolución en mí. 

Así, que momentáneamente, este chico nos había torcido todos los planes. De repente había un vampiro nuevo y salvaje con nosotros, aún no teníamos noticias nuevas de James y Laurent, lo cual era bastante preocupante; y no habíamos encontrado a la bruja. Y estábamos en deuda de gratitud con una despreocupada y excéntrica familia de vampiros que se tomaba libertades en comprarnos ropa y criticar la decoración de nuestra casa…. Todo era muy raro, pensé. Por eso, era mejor no detenerse en detalles.

Recapitulando, cuando me perdí en estas consideraciones nuestra pequeña sala de estar estaba siendo invadida; detrás del calmo y ligeramente triste semblante de mi hermano mayor aparecía el doctor Carlisle Cullen con su esposa Esme, y_ todos_ sus hijos. 

Fue un poco shockeante. Eran más gente de la que mi pobre casita podía albergar. No quise pensar más en esa vanidad; a pesar de estar aún confundida por el comentario de la alocada Alice. No quise mirar a Edward, que me miró y sonrió tímidamente.

Finite, por hoy !


	17. Un Espía

Los chicos de la reservación siguieron comiendo y charlando hasta pasada la tarde, y yo los acompañé durante toda su velada

Edward Cullen. En ese momento no quería pensar en Edward Cullen.

De hecho, me irritaba de sobremanera que apareciera con esa sonrisita de colegial justo ahora, y me irritaba que Alice hubiera hecho ese planteo insensible mientras yo pasaba por todo esto. Me irritaba de una manera que no podía explicar.

¿Cómo se atrevía Alice a venir con ese comentario ahora, tan fresca? ¿Cómo podría pensar en tonterías románticas cuando Manoel me necesitaba más que nunca? Debe tener un concepto muy bajo de mí si cree que puedo enredarme en líos de casamenteras en una situación de vida o muerte, pensé, destilando hiel. ¿Cómo podría yo sonreírle a Edward Cullen cuando nuestra presencia aquí había arruinado una vida?

Todos los Cullen habían venido vernos. Era un gesto conmovedor, pensé, mientras me preguntaba en cuántos autos habrían venido y cómo no había sentido el ronroneo del volvo. Me sentí molesta al notar que era capaz de identificar el ruido de su auto.

No me quedé mucho tiempo quieta. Nerviosa, evité los ojos amarillos de Edward y el gesto malévolo de Alice mientras saludaba cortésmente a todos, desde la retraída pero soberbia Rosalie hasta Esme y Carlisle con su aspecto de matrimonio joven y accesible. Me volví a Brian, que tenía el aspecto de un venado perseguido, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. A mi lado sentí la presencia de Manoel, quien le comentó muy suavemente quiénes eran los Cullen.

- Éstos son los Cullen. Son uno de las familias más numerosas de nuestra especie.- dijo con su voz de arrullo. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa malévola al ver la cara de miedo de nuestra nueva adquisición. – Son nuestros amigos.- aclaró.

El chico parecía dividido entre su miedo y su necesidad de mostrarse firme. Simplemente asintió y se quedó callado. Observó concienzudamente a todos mientras apretaba las manos de los muchachos y saludaba queda y respetuosamente a las señoras con un leve asentimiento.

Mientras lo miraba pensé en lo joven que parecía. Recordé su aspecto desenfadado pero aún infantil, cuando hace unos días nos había explicado quién era; cómo dijo simplemente "entonces le prendí fuego el establo", con la decisión de un hombre pero con la sencillez de un niño. Me pregunté si algún día veríamos la otra cara de Brian, que no dudaba en incendiar edificios para defenderse. Algo me dijo que si cualquiera de nosotros le hiciera daño, o amenazara lo que ama, no dudaría en prender fuego nuestro establo tampoco.

Esto, que es un pensamiento muy sombrío, no me pareció peligroso ni me asustó. No nos venía nada mal un aliado sin escrúpulos; de eso tenemos mucho y de nada nos sirven. Manoel y yo no somos amigos de las batallas, por eso huimos y nos aferramos a esperanzas vanas; esperamos que las brujas del cuento nos salven, para no pelear de nuevo. No nos venía mal Brian, pensé, y quizás esto respondiera a algún designio del destino.

Manoel, y los Cullen se acomodaron en nuestro pequeñísimo living. Emmett miraba a Brian con simpatía e interés; su esposa no parecía fascinada por la situación, y se mantenía más alejada del resto; de pie como una serena estatua de mármol. Jasper estaba calmado, seguramente responsable de la extraña sensación de tranquilidad que fluía por la habitación. Empujé a Brian al silloncito, en el que se dejó caer, incómodo, mientras trataba de acomodar su anchura en el diminuto mueble. El living tenía un aspecto ominoso; la luz blanca entraba por la ventana, mortecina. El cielo, afuera, era gris en la claridad de la luz. Era la luz tenue de Forks, que saturaba todos los colores a esta hora del día. Debería haber sido una vista preciosa, como una casa de una película independiente europea. Pero había diez vampiros en esta habitación, y ninguna casa puede verse bonita con vampiros dentro. No culpé, entonces, a Brian, por tener esa cara de espanto.

Habíamos hablado de esto con Manoel. Los Cullen podrían responder mejor que nosotros a las dudas de Brian. Podrían completar los huecos de nuestras explicaciones y parecían estar muy interesados en hacerlo. Era lógico. Estábamos en su territorio, después de todo. Más vale que querían asegurarse de que el error de Manoel no hubiera traído al mundo a un vampiro estúpido y desbocado.

Cuando Carlisle comenzó a explicar de la naturaleza del vampiro en términos médicos no pude soportarlo más. Antes de refugiarme en la cocina le di a los hombres de Brian un momentáneo apretón cariñoso, para expresar mi apoyo. Creo que lo sorprendió bastante. Los sorprendió a todos, en realidad. A Manoel no, por supuesto.

Me metí en la cocina, aún pudiendo oír la voz de Carlisle, por supuesto. Le estaba explicando qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido con su cuerpo durante la transformación; cómo la ponzoña era un líquido híperconcentrado que al entrar en contacto con la sangre se desperdigaba y extendía a través del aparato circulatorio y generaba un proceso veloz de transformación celular en todo el cuerpo. No quise oír más y cerré los ojos, mientras la voz de Carlisle se iba volviendo más y más lejana. Me concentré en el silbido de la brisa entre los árboles. Pensé en lo bellos que eran los árboles que rodeaban mi casa e integraban ese bosque aciago.

No tenía deseos de evadirme de la realidad en este momento, y sabía que no me convenía, Vivian me lo había dicho ya. Peor verdaderamente no me sentía con la presencia de ánimo suficiente para afrontar esta situación.

Demasiadas cosas me estaban pasando. Desde que me convertí me sucedieron muchas cosas que jamás me hubiera creído capaz de soportar. Y a pesar de mi resolución de lidiar con mis problemas, a pesar de mi inmortalidad y mis capacidades sobrehumanas, no soy más que una chica. Tenía quince años cuando me mordieron y cuando llegó Brian tenía diecisiete. Era demasiado para mí.

Así que abrí los ojos con lentitud para ver un paisaje idílico, un bosque coloreado con la brillante luz del sol. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la fastuosa gama de colores que observaba no existían en la vida real. Caminé suavemente por el pasto tibio y me senté abrazando mis rodillas, observando el sol que no producía ningún reflejo sobre mi piel humana. Tenía puesto un pantalón marrón que me gustaba mucho y que quedó varado para siempre en casa de mi madre, mi casa. Me senté a disfrutar el calor del sol sobre mi piel.

No sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuve así. En algún momento comencé a percibir unas voces lejanas. No podía identificarlas, pero en medio de mi sopor, sentí que las conocía.

¿Esto sucede habitualmente? – preguntó alguien con tono de preocupación.

No, pero ya pasó una vez, después de que mató a Victoria. De repente despertó y me dijo que había estado soñando.- respondió una voz aterciopelada.

Hubo una pausa, y me reacomodé en el pasto, al sol. No me importaba mucho lo que decían las voces. No las entendía.

Es bastante afortunada, de poder dormir.- comentó una voz masculina, con un tinte de sorpresa.

Sí, más de uno de nosotros quisiera poder dormir.

La segunda voz, ligeramente ofendida, pero que conservaba su tinte grave y suave, intervino.

Realmente se merece un descanso.- a esto nadie respondió.- Isabel. Isabel.- Llamó la voz.

Sin quererlo, estaba prestándole más atención a las voces, y a medida que lo hacía, el bosque y mis alrededores comenzaban a transparentarse como si estuvieran pintados sobre una hoja de calcar. Sin dejar de ver el bosque, pude ver la cocina y a manoel parado a mi lado, ofreciéndome la mano con gesto amable, a Edward y Carlisle Cullen mirándome con curiosidad, y a Alice y Emmet espiando desde la puerta.

¿Qué pasa, Manoel?- pregunté, en un susurro, y me sorprendió oír mi propia voz.

Nada, en realidad. Mejor ve a tu cuarto. Después te llamo, ¿sí?- preguntó, con tono paternalista.

Sí.- respondí, pero no me moví del lugar. El bosque comenzó a ocupar el lugar de la cocina, otra vez.

Yo me senté en el bosque irreflexivamente, y me puse a jugar con una ramita, haciendo huecos en la tierra.

Te dije que no te quedaras mucho tiempo…- dijo Vivian, que se acercaba a mí.

No me estoy quedando mucho tiempo.- repuse, un poco ofuscada.

Como quieras.- respondió Vivian, jugando con su espesa cabellera y sonriendo socarronamente. – Simplemente vine a decirte que hace unas horas que estás durmiendo en tu habitación.

¿Y a mí qué me importa?

Debería importarte, ya que me prometiste que cuidarías de Manoel…- dijo Vivian, apelando a mi aguda sensibilidad para el remordimiento. Yo me mordí el labio.- De cualquier modo no estoy aquí para hacerte reproches, mi niña. Bastante bien estás capeando el temporal. Pero quizás te interese saber que tienes un invitado.

La miré directamente a la cara por primera vez. Le brillaban los ojos con un tinte de picardía.

¿Un invitado?- pregunté.- ¿Qué quieres decir, un invitado?

Ah. No te lo voy a decir. Tú misma vas a tener que averiguarlo…

El bosque se diluyó en mi habitación, y era noche avanzada. Y para mi gran sorpresa, en la ventana, subido a un enorme roble que rozaba la casa con sus ramas, pude ver a Edward Cullen que se escabullía, como un niño al que han pillado haciendo una travesura.

Estimadas lectoras/os: Les pido infinitas disculpas por la enorme demora. Lo que me sucedió básicamente es que empezaron las clases en la facultad y estuve haciendo un esfuerzo bastante grande por rendir bien. Estuve bastante concentrada con eso y apenas pisé el Internet durante estos últimos meses. O sea que no pude acomodar el tiempo para escribir, y por otro lado sentía que me faltaba algo para continuar la historia. De cualquier modo, hoy entregué y aprobé un trabajo y estoy un poco más relajada. Decidí que recién mañana me voy a dedicar a estudiar para los parciales de este mes, y como me quedaban un par de horas me dediqué a terminar este pequeño capítulo que estaba solito en mi carpeta.

Los próximos capítulos no creo que estén escritos muy pronto… al menos no hasta después del 30 de junio que termino con los primeros parciales.

Les pido muchas disculpas por hacerlos esperar y les quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, particularmente a los que mandaron mensajes y reviews en este tiempo, por ejemplo ady-maniquis que me mandó varios mensajitos preguntándome qué me pasaba y que nunca hice tiempo a responder. Gracias!


	18. El interrogatorio

Los chicos de la reservación siguieron comiendo y charlando hasta pasada la tarde, y yo los acompañé durante toda su velada

En compensación por la demora, aquí va un minicapítulo extra.

Me levanté como un rayo y salté a través de mi ventana en pos de él. Aterricé en el roble a la vez que el se descolgaba rama a rama hasta el suelo. Lo imité y comencé a seguirlo. Podía verlo deslizándose a toda velocidad en el bosque. Era uno de los vampiros más rápidos que había visto hasta ese entonces, pero lo seguí sin amilanarme; pensé que no era, bajo ningún concepto, más rápido que Vivian, aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera habido alguien más veloz que ella.

Lo perseguí corriendo lo más rápido que podía, recordando la primera vez que Vivian me coaccionó para que la siguiera, y cómo me enseñó a correr. Corrí sin saber muy bien por qué lo seguía ni qué quería encontrar cuando lo alcanzara.

El maldito se alejaba a una velocidad absolutamente absurda; Yo iba esquivando árboles como una maníaca y podía ver su silueta grácil delante de mí, saltando entre los bosques como un acróbata. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y casi sentía chirriar mis articulaciones. Cada vez me acercaba un poco más, un poco más dolorosamente. Comencé a sentirme bastante molesta y frustrada, porque estar corriendo así me retrotraía a experiencias poco agradables, algunas bastante recientes, que no tenía el más mínimo interés en revivir. Realmente, tener que ocuparme en perseguir a este maldito idiota no era mi prioridad, y estaba aquí, forzando al máximo mis fuerzas en alcanzarlo cuando debería estar gozando de mi privilegiada capacidad de soñar. Y ni siquiera podía explicarme, y eso era lo que más me molestaba, por qué había saltado de mi cama tras él, como si no pudiera soportar que se alejara.

La irritación fue como combustible en un motor para mí, pude ver cómo Edward volvía el rostro hacia mí con una mezcla de miedo, confusión y sorpresa, y en ese momento hice una movida fundamental. Me concentré en esconderme, tal como cuando seguí a Victoria. Mientras Edward encontraba mi mirada, me desvanecí. Él se detuvo en seco, por un momento, a causa de la sorpresa, y aproveché para salvar la distancia que nos separaba, y detenerme delante de él, mientras aún me buscaba, confuso. Me hice visible otra vez, y lo miré, seria, pero tratando de contener mi mal carácter.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- pregunté, inconciente de lo feroz de mi tono de voz. Él me miró bastante turbado, y no me respondió. Estaba, al parecer, tan sorprendido de que lo hubiera alcanzado que no podía articular palabra.- ¿Y bien?

-Sí.- respondió.

Fue mi turno de estar sorprendida, porque a pesar de parecer aturdido, me respondió con u8n descaro increíble.

-¿¿Me estabas espiando??- rugí, de nuevo, apretando los puños.

-Ya te dije que sí.- dijo él, ya bastante recompuesto, con aire serio.

Yo lancé un rugido, y mi adversario no se inmutó. Ya no parecía perturbado ni sorprendido.

-¿¿Por qué me estabas espiando??- gruñí, amenazadoramente.

Edward me miró con seriedad y tomó aire antes de responder.

-Bueno, a decir verdad…

Se detuvo, mirándome como midiendo mi posible reacción.

-Estaba bastante interesado en ver cómo duermes.

-Yo no duermo.- gruñí.

-Como sea. Se parece bastante a dormir. Y dormir es una de las muchas cosas que extraño de mi vida humana.- dijo con tono serio pero bastante melancólico.

Esas palabras me resultaron como un baldazo de agua fría. Repentinamente la irritación comenzó a retirarse. Me dio bastante lástima la mirada que tenía mientras hablaba de su vida humana. Traté de sacudirme la lástima, de cualquier manera. No me correspondía sentir pena, sino estar justamente ofendida por una invasión a mi privacidad.

-Además le pedí permiso a tu hermano para mirarte dormir y me dijo que no había problema.- soltó.

Hubo una pausa mientras procesaba lo que había dicho.

-¿¿Qué??- bramé.

-Sí, de hecho, estábamos todos bastante intrigados. Hace un rato Alice volvió a casa y Rosalie y Emmett iban a venir a verte dormir en cualquier momento.

Me quedé sin palabras. Edward levantó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No tenemos muchas cosas interesantes para hacer.

Edward se rió en voz baja, y me miró con una expresión rara.

-Mentira, Bella. Estaba bromeando.- murmuró. Yo me empecé a enojar de nuevo, pero él se me adelantó.- Realmente le pregunté a tu hermano si podía mirarte dormir y me dijo que mientras que no te despertara estaba bien.

-¿Cómo pudo decirte eso?- pregunté, enojada con Manoel, también, ahora.

-Creo que se preocupa por ti. Comentó que tú misma le dijiste que no era bueno que te durmieras por mucho tiempo y como él quería llevar a Brian de caza otra vez, y Emmett y Carlisle se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, le pareció bien que alguien se quedara cerca tuyo. Y Alice estuvo de veras un rato conmigo, pero para hacerme compañía.

Mi furia comenzó a disiparse, otra vez. Sin embrago, había algo que no me cerraba.

-¿Por qué huiste, entonces?- pregunté. Edward miró al piso, con expresión turbada. No respondió por unos instantes.

-Me dio vergüenza que me vieras.- respondió, sencillamente, en voz baja.

A esto no supe qué responder. No supe si creerle o no.

-¿Cómo que te dio vergüenza?- a esto me miró desafiante.

-Me dio vergüenza.

-Pero…- empecé. Él suspiró, frustrado.

-No te conozco mucho, pero supuse que te molestarías y reaccionarías como reaccionaste.- a esto sonrió brevemente, como satisfecho de haber acertado su predicción. Se puso serio inmediatamente y continuó.- Y no sé muy bien por qué, sentí impulso de huir. Me sentí… como si me hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Pero si realmente no estabas haciendo nada malo, no tenías por qué huir.- respondí, incrédula. – Podrías haberme explicado que te habías quedado a pedido de mi hermano y esto no habría pasado.

-El tema no es si estaba haciendo algo malo o no. - dijo, mirándome de soslayo.

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunté, mientras él negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-No sólo me quedé a pedido de tu hermano.- soltó.

-¿Por qué otra razón, entonces?- inquirí, con bastante más agresividad de la necesaria.

-Para mirarte.- dijo, suavemente, mirándome a los ojos. Yo bufé.

-Ah, claro, para mirarme, como si fuera un fenómeno de circo, porque duermo y eso es algo raro. Bueno, te voy a informar que ser capaz de leer las mentes no es algo demasiado normal- mascullé lo más venenosamente que pude. Pero él me miraba divertido, casi.

-No dije para mirarte dormir.

-¿Y entonces por qué?- casi grité, sintiendo toda la frustración y la impotencia acumulada aflorando a la superficie. Si pudiera llorar hubiera tenido los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y mi respiración comenzaba a desacompasarse. Sin inmutarse, Edward dirigió la mirada casi sin quererlo hacia un árbol justo detrás de mí.

-Porque me gusta mirarte. Te miraría aunque no durmieras, aunque no fueras especial incluso entre los que ya son fuera de lo común, aunque no estuvieras sola, con la mirada que tienes ahora.- murmuró, y se me acercó, ahora mirándome a los ojos como para afirmar lo que decía.- Me interesas más de lo que me ha interesado nunca antes nadie aparte de mi familia, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que no podía escuchar tus pensamientos, y sólo podía observarte y adivinar… Y realmente no me puedo explicar por qué me pasa esto contigo, por qué ahora, justamente, que no es un buen momento… pero me pasa. – concluyó.

Me quedé muy quieta, mientras él me miraba con una mirada indescifrable. Sentí que los sollozos se atascaban en mi garganta. Esto era demasiado, demasiado para mí.

- No quiero traerte más problemas de los que ya tienes, Bella.- dijo muy suavemente.- De hecho, quiero ayudarte lo más que pueda. No te digo esto para darte otra cosa más en qué pensar, si no para que sepas que puedes contar conmigo…-

No pude escuchar más, y tapándome la cara me largué a llorar.

Él se detuvo en seco. Me sentí terriblemente culpable, porque el pobre chico acababa de desnudar sus sentimientos y yo le respondía largándome a llorar, sin lágrimas por supuesto. Durante un momento se quedó inmóvil.

Traté de dejar de llorar, pero no pude. Era como si una compuerta se hubiera abierto liberando mis emociones, y fuera imposible retenerlas.

Y después de lo que pareció un momento de duda, una mano me tocó el hombro. Y de repente, dos brazos fríos y fuertes me rodeaban suavemente y me encontré con la cara enterrada en un pecho ajeno, sollozando sofocadamente, sin poder contenerme, sin poder detener mis emociones, sin poder entender cómo había terminado en estos brazos ni cómo, a pesar de estar desmoronándome, sentía una sensación extraña, de alivio, como la de un viajero perdido que encuentra el camino de vuelta al hogar.


End file.
